Meet The Hydes
by nannygirl
Summary: Jackie's cousin is coming to town and Jackie needs to get a few things before she can be ready to see her. Drinks, food, and... a husband. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Preview

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I don't own That 70's Show or it's charcter. I don't own the song "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" I don't own Queen or any of the other great singers who did covers of the song, ie Dwight Yoakam. (Love his version) I have their CDs but even those aren't mine, but my dad's. _

_**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Well here it is the preview for my new story! No "Two Weeks" is not finished, nor is it close to being. But As much I'm enjoying writing Eric and Jackie together. I miss Hyde and Jackie romance (In 'Two Weeks' they are still really close friends) Anywoo I'm gonna be working on two stories which I'm really looking forward to but also abit scared too. Now you might think the preview gives too much away but there are still some surprises and we still have to see how everything will be handled. I was really surprised that this had never been done before (at least I couldn't find it) this is like classic sitcom stuff lol. Enough chit chat! Enjoy! _

**_Updated AN June '12: _**_Because I don't want to take the risk of the fic being taken down I have deleted the lyrics that had previously been posted as part of this opening chapter. However you can still read this chapter and to get the whole experience by listen to the song that had once been on here which was ''Crazy Little Thing Called Love' by Queen or any other song you might think would go well. Sorry if it's a bit confusing and I hope you'll continue to read the story :D_

* * *

Meet the Hydes

A That 70's Show- Jackie/Hyde Fan Fiction

_**It started off as a normal day…**_

The gang is seen sitting in the basement. Eric, Hyde, Kelso, and Fez are seen standing in the kitchen, looking nervous, as Red glares at them. Donna and Eric are seen giggling and cuddling with each other in the living room.

* * *

_**Until everything turned upside down…**_

The gang is seen sitting in the living room, sitting the way they would if they were in the basement. In the kitchen Red is seen smiling at Eric, Hyde, Kelso, and Fez—they still look a bit nervous. Donna slaps Eric on the cheek.

* * *

_**And it all started with five words…**_

Jackie is in the kitchen looking a bit worried; in the room with her are a young brunette woman and a blonde haired young man. They frown at her as she wrings her hands and looks around the room, out of nervousness. Suddenly Hyde enters from the basement.

Jackie sees Hyde and smiles back at the couple in front of her.

"This is Steven. My husband."

Hyde swings his head to look at Jackie. He frowns a deep frown at her as she links their arms together.

* * *

Kelso, Fez, Donna and Eric are sitting in the basement as Hyde and Jackie standing before them.

"Ha ha!" Eric teases as he points his finger at Hyde.

* * *

Hyde, looking very bored, is seen in the living room talking to the couple from before. Eric enters the room and Hyde stands up to introduce them.

"Phil, Annie, this is my brother Eric." Hyde explains and the two men shake hands, "He's gay."

Eric's eyes go wide as he looks at Hyde who just smirks.

* * *

_**And just when you think it can't get any weirder…**_

"I wanna play!" Kelso exclaims as he sits in the lawn chair in the basement.

Everyone, the gang and Phil and Annie, are sitting in the living room talking. Kelso is sitting in Red's chair, trying to look important as he talks to the new couple.

"Yeah, I've gone all the way to playdo." He says as if it's nothing.

"You mean Pluto?" Annie asks sounding confused.

"No." Kelso snorts, "That's Mickey Mouse's gay dog."

* * *

"Um excuse me." Phil calls out to Fez, while holding up his glass, "Mucho watero."

Fez glares at the man, "I'll give you mucho watero, you sonofa…"

Thinking quickly, Jackie jumps up from her seat and over to Fez where she covers his mouth with her hand. Fez glares at her through the corner of his eye while Jackie just gives a small smile.

"He's just learning English." She informs them and the others nod.

* * *

_~.~_

Jackie and Hyde are seen trying to cook breakfast, but not doing a very good job. Kelso is seen trying to put a fish bowl over his head. In the living room, Eric smiles and puts his arm around Donna who looks anything but happy.

_~.~_

Fez is seen eating off the silver platter he is holding. An angry looking Red and a disappointed Kitty are seen walking into the living room where everyone is, each of the gang display a look of shock and worry. Jackie and Hyde are seen lying in the Forman's bed; Jackie tries to make herself comfortable while 'accidentally' kicking Hyde in the process.

_~.~_

_**Get ready for some confusion…**_

In the living room, everyone except for the Formans and Jackie and Hyde are sitting down. Red and Kitty are standing by the kitchen door, frowning as Jackie and Hyde stand beside them.

"Well thanks for inviting us!" Kitty says sarcastically as she moves her hands in the air.

_~.~_

Upstairs in the hallway, Jackie and Hyde are seen arguing. All of a sudden, the bathroom door opens and Fez walks out wearing a towel dress and a matching towel wrapped around his head. Jackie and Hyde frown and watch Fez walk past them without a second thought.

* * *

_**Lots of confusion…**_

Red and Kitty along with the kids are sitting in the kitchen. The gang is standing and listening to what Red has to say.

Red smirks at them, "Good luck, dumbasses."

**Coming February 26, 2010 **

* * *

_**Author's Note: **So what do you think? Are you looking forward to it? Will it be a hit? A flop? Let me know! Also I'm thinking since I'm updating "Two Weeks" every Monday. I'm thinking of updating this story every Friday but since some people like to go out and celebrate the weekend I might change it to Wednesday. Not sure what do you think? _

_Oo also if you can, take a few seconds to check out my new poll. Thanks!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	2. What Are We Going to Bake?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing! _

_**Author's Note: **__Hello Everyone! Wow I did not see that preview getting as many reviews as it did. Thanks! I am so glad that you guys are so excited about this story! Now this chapter is just the first chapter and the first two or three don't have to much to be confused on, it's just kinda setting things up but don't worry the real fun stuff will happening soon enough! Now to avoid further rambling, thanks so much for all the reviews and now that it's the February 26, 2010…Enjoy!_

* * *

It was Friday morning in the Forman kitchen. Four young men were standing sluggishly around as an older couple went on with the tasks they had to do.

Red Forman was outside in the driveway loading up a few of the suitcases in the back of the orange Toyota. Meanwhile his wife was fussing around the room, making sure to check everything at least three different times.

"Ok now, I've left some meals in the fridge for you kids." Kitty explained to the four as she gestured to the refrigerator, "They're labeled 'Breakfast' 'Lunch' and 'Dinner.' I've also written on there which days you should eat them on."

Eric and Hyde nodded lazily, they knew how everything went. Kelso and Fez, however, kept their eyes on the fridge wondering what delicious meals were waiting for them.

"Now, I only want you eating them at the time written on there. There's only enough for then." Kitty went on, as she noticed the two boys eyeing the icebox. She smiled slightly, "But just incase you do, I've made some extras that are on the bottom shelf."

"Thanks Mrs. Forman!" Both Kelso and Fez excitedly with big smiles on their faces.

Red rolled his eyes when he heard his wife giggle. After putting in the last suitcase, he looked down at his watch and groaned when he saw the time.

"Kitty, hurry it up." he called out to the kitchen, "We're already running behind."

Kitty nodded at her husband before turning back to the four boys, and went back to making sure she had done everything.

"Oh!" she said as she remembered something else she had to tell them, "If you need anything, Paula's number is on the fridge. Along with the number to the hospital, the fire department, the police station and Bob's."

Eric frowned at his mother, "Bob, Mom? He's like in a whole nother state."

"And?" Kitty asked with her own frown, "We'll be in another state too. And you still have to call us every night to check in."

The boys groaned with annoyance as Kitty continued to frown and Red walked into the room, having listened to the conversation.

"No they don't." he said as he walked behind the counter.

The four boys smiled and cheered in excitement as Kitty scowled at her husband.

"Red…"

"Kitty, I don't want them calling us." Red sternly told her as he poured some coffee into a thermos, "That's a long distance call."

"Red, we'll be staying with Paula…"

"Exactly." he interrupted, "If they call us, we'll be the one who gets charged. We call them from your sister's and then it's her problem."

Hyde smirked and nodded in agreement as Kitty shook her head at both of the men. Hyde was the only one who caught Kitty's glare and quickly dropped his smirk.

"Ok, fine." Kitty said, lifting her hands in the air, "Don't call….Unless it's an emergency. Or you need something. Or you just miss me. Right, Red?"

"Right, sweetheart." Red smiled but the minute his wife's back was turned he narrowed his eyes at the nodding dumbasses, "You make a long distance call on that phone and I'll give you a long distance foot in the ass."

The nodding stopped.

"Come on, Kitty." Red called as he walked out to the driveway.

"Ok." Kitty nodded, "Just let me kiss my boys goodbye."

Red groaned with annoyance. She had already kissed them goodbye three times.

"Kitty," Red began, in almost a pleading tone, "we'll only be gone two days."

"That's two days without seeing their cute little faces." Kitty said sounding close to tears, causing her husband to roll his eyes again.

"Ok, ok." she said clearing her throat, "Your father's right, we better get going."

"Michael, Fez," Kitty began as she looked up at the two boys, "I want the two of you on your best behavior."

Fez smiled, "We'll try, Miss. Kitty."

"But no promises." Kelso added.

Kitty smiled and giggled a Kitty laugh as the two boys bent down to her level, so they could receive their goodbye kisses. After Kitty placed a quick, loving kiss on each of the boys' cheeks, she looked over at her son.

"Eric, honey, don't forget to study for that test on Monday."

Eric rolled his eyes, he wasn't in high school anymore, he was a college man now. He didn't need his mom reminding him to study for test…although truth be told he did kinda forget about it until now.

"Ok, Mom."

Kitty smiled before tippy toeing and kissing Eric's cheek. She then walked over to her surrogate son.

"Steven," she began, "I don't want you working too hard at the record store."

Hyde smirked, "I can promise you that, Mrs. Forman."

Hyde leaned down to meet Kitty, where she kissed his cheek and he did to same to her. Kitty smiled and then waved to her boys before walking out to the driveway and into the orange Toyota where Red was waiting already.

"Red, don't you have anything to tell the boys before we go."

"No." he was quick to answer.

Kitty frowned at her husband, "Red…"

Red sighed and grumbled, "Fine."

He opened the driver's door and climbed out of the car before stomping off to the kitchen. There Eric, Hyde, Kelso, and Fez were still standing in their places from before. They knew they hadn't gotten their full 'goodbye.'

"Alright dumbasses lets get something straight." Red began, already using his firm intimidating voice, "I'm about to make a six hour drive with my menopausal wife to see her scatterbrained sister. We'll be stay with her for two damn days. Now that is anything but a vacation, but it'll have to do for now."

"So I do not want to hear from any of you for any reason." he went on as the boys watched him with nervous expressions, some more than others. "The only exception would be if the house was on fire. And if this house is on fire, you do not want to call me."

With that said, Red turned back around and marched out to the driveway.

The four young men stood in their places, no sure of what to do. Looking a bit frightened as well. The room was quiet until the Toyota was out of the driveway.

"Hey guys?" Kelso asked turning to his friends, "Does that mean we have to return the fireworks?"

Eric shook his head while keeping his eyes on the glass door, as if expecting Red to walk back in, "Just don't set them off in the house."

"Might as well return them then, Eric!" Kelso exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"You girls can finish your argument later, we've got other stuff to take care of." Hyde interrupted getting their attention, "After all when the cats are away the mice will bake."

Hyde smirked a mischievous grin and it didn't take long for Eric and Kelso to catch on. They joined Hyde in smirking and laughing. However Fez wasn't completely caught up, he did look excited though.

"Oo fun!" he said happily, "What are we going to bake?"

Not five minutes later the group found themselves in their regular seats in the smoke filled basement.

Pan to Fez.

"Ah, so we are baking ourselves." he nodded with a smile, "A wonderfully tasty treat."

Pan to Hyde.

Hyde smirked and nodded but then suddenly his smirk faded and his expression became almost bored like.

Pan to Eric

"Man this is…_weird_." Eric said with his own bored look on his face, "It's almost…boring."

Pan to Kelso.

"Yeah, I'll say." he agreed, "This circle's almost as boring as the musical plays Fez puts on in the living room."

Pan to Fez.

"Hey!" he exclaimed angrily, but after taking a moment to think about it, he realized his friend was actually right. "Yeah ok."

Pan to Hyde.

"No man. Circles aren't supposed to be boring." Hyde said as he shook his head, "Maybe we're not sitting in a circle…maybe it's a _square_."

Pan to Eric.

"Hyde, we're sitting in the same seats we always sit in." he informed, "Let's face it, this is the worst circle ever."

Pan to Kelso.

"Man, I bet it's cause the Formans aren't here."

Pan to Eric.

He nodded, "That's true. It does feel weird sitting here and knowing I won't get a foot up my ass."

Pan to Hyde.

"It's like I always say." he began with a smirk, "Don't do the crime if there's zero chance of you having to do the time. It's just not worth it."

Pan to Eric.

"Absolutely true," he nodded.

Pan to Kelso.

He frowned slightly, "So what are we gonna do now?!"

Pan to Fez.

"Oh I know!" he practically shouted, "There's a _Three's Company_ marathon on TV."

Pan to Kelso.

"I'm in!" he exclaimed jumping up from his seat.

Pan to Eric

"Yeah, ok." He nodded, "But hey can we go watch it upstairs? This smoke is hurting my eyes."

Pan to Hyde.

"You're such a wimp, Forman." Hyde snorted before coughing several times because of—though, he'd never admit it—the smoke.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you are my friends, chapter ! of "Meet the Hydes" Hope you liked! It might've been a little slow but stay tuned things will start speeding up!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	3. Is She Blonde?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, nothing, nothing._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone TGIF! Is it just me or does it not feel like a Friday though? It feels like the week went by way to fast..btut that always a good thing lol. Wellif you're feeling the same way, I hope this new chapter will make today feel more Friday-y. Thanks for al the reviews on chapter one you guys, hope you like chapter this chapter. It's still kinda setting up everything but don't worry the fun will begin soon! Thanks again for your kind words and I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Jackie Burkhart stomped her way up the basement stairs. It was a little after noon, her friends were down there practically twenty-four seven; why weren't they there now?

After catching the glimpse of the empty round table, she breezed through the kitchen and pushed open the swinging door to the living room. On the other side of that door were her five friends sitting around the TV in the exact positions they would be sitting in if they were down in the basement.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them with a confused scowl.

"Hiding from you." Hyde replied, never looking at her.

"And watching…" Fez added and Kelso joined in to sing, "_Three's Company too_!"

"Hey that rhymes!" Kelso exclaimed happily, as if just noticing for the first time.

Hyde, Eric, and Donna just smiled and went on to watching the set. Fez nodded along with a big smile. And Jackie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Do the Formans know you guys are up here?' she asked

"They went to go visit Kitty's sister Paula." Donna informed.

"That's right." Eric smiled, "So for the whole weekend, _I_ am the man of the house."

"Yeah, the man of the house who has to keep all the lights on in the other rooms." said Hyde.

"It saves time. And…" Eric defended himself weakly, "things are a lot scarier in the dark."

"Whatever." Jackie said with a roll of her eyes before walking over to Fez, "Come on Fez, I need you in our apartment now."

"Oo, I need you too my goddess." Fez said as he stood up from his seat on the couch, "I knew you would be back. How could you resist my sexy foreign self?"

"Fez, we broke up months ago." Jackie stated, "We both decided things weren't working, remember?"

"Yes, but I think I was drunk so it does not count."

Jackie shook her head, "Fez, I need you to help me fix up our apartment."

"Screw that." Fez replied with a frown before dropping back down in his seat, "I'm staying here and watching the forty-eight marathon of _Three's Company_."

"Yeah, forty eight hours of two pairs of boobs." Kelso grinned, "That's like…almost…alotta boobs!"

Hyde nodded towards his friend, "Almost."

"Fez, you _have_ to help me." Jackie continued, ignoring the pointless conversation from before, "Where else am I gonna get some feminine taste?"

Donna frowned at her pacing friend before lifting up her right hand, "Um hello."

"Um, hi Donna." Jackie replied, confused as to why her friend was greeting her now.

"Jackie, I have feminine taste."

"Oh. Right." Jackie nodded, stopping herself right in front of Eric, blocking his view of the TV. "I guess I should've been clearer. I need _good _feminine taste."

"Burn!" Kelso exclaimed, his eyes still glued on the screen but his index finger still managing to point directly at Donna.

Donna shook her head and decided to ignore Kelso and turn her attention back to Jackie.

"Jackie, why do you need to redecorate your apartment?" she asked, "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on." Eric said as he moved back and forth trying to get a good view of the TV, "Jackie's blocking the TV!"

"My stupid cousin, Annie, is coming to town." Jackie explained never moving an inch.

"Stupid cousin?" Kelso asked perking his ear up, "Is she blonde?"

"Yeah."

"Dibbs!" he exclaimed raising his hand in the air, causing the two women to roll their eyes.

"Michael, she's married."

"Dibbs!"

"So your cousin's coming, so what?' Donna asked, "Your place looks ok."

"First of all, my place looks _awesome_." Jackie said raising up her index finger, "Second, so Annie is always trying to out do me. In everything! She's married, she doesn't have to work because her husband is a rich lawyer, she has a huge house on the beach in California…"

Eric meanwhile was still trying to see the screen, "You know, I think _Three's Company_ takes place in California, but I can't remember cause Jackie's in the way!"

Jackie paid the skinny man no attention, "And Annie starts with an 'A' that comes before 'J' as in Jackie!"

"You just can't win huh?" Hyde asked sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Jackie agreed, "But not this time. I am going to fix my apartment up to show that I am a success, that I am happy, and most importantly that I'm better than her!"

"Jackie," Donna started, "don't you think that's a little I don't know…childish, pointless?"

"No." Jackie was quick to answer, "Donna, I'm not like you. I can't stand to be below average."

Donna glared at Jackie who soon noticed her friend angry expression.

"Oh sorry, I meant average."

Donna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, deciding that there was no way she would help Jackie now. Meanwhile sitting beside her, was her boyfriend who continued to swing himself side to side since Jackie was refusing to move out of his way.

"Ugh, what am I gonna do?" Jackie groaned out of frustration.

"Jackie," Eric called as he moved to his left side, "if you move out of the way, I'll let you use this house."

Jackie's face lit up and she quickly jumped out of Eric's view of the TV and to his side.

"Oh my God, Eric thank you!" she said as she embraced him in a tight hug before quickly letting go, "Now, I have to go put away a bunch of your parents stuff, because let's face it they're tacky."

Her words had grabbed everyone's attention as they tore their eyes away from the TV show and towards herself and Eric. Jackie then skipped out of the living room and into the kitchen, all eyes were on her, except for Eric's. Once she was gone they all looked to Eric, each of them with a frown.

"Forman man," Hyde began, "did you hear what you just said?"

"Yeah." Eric nodded, looking shocked himself, as he kept his eyes on the screen, "But I was kinda hopping no one else did."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go, Chapter 2 of "Meet the Hydes" Hope you liked!_

_Little not-so-interesting fact: I love Three's Company, and it was when I was watching one of the episodes that I decided to write this fic. That's why the gang is watching the marathon…lucky dogs I have to stay up till three in the morning to watch an episode!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	4. What Do We Get Out of It?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not posting yesterday, it's kinda a funny story. See I didn't have this chapter finished, I fell behind cause of homework, but today when I sat down and started working on the end I realized this is way too long for one chapter! So I cut it in half and the half that is here for this chapter was ready last night. lol Please don't hurt me! Cause then you won't be able to find out what happens next, and the next chapter is practically done, so it'll be ready for this Friday…or maybe a surprise day. We'll see. Thanks for all the reviews on the last few chapters. Sorry the last one was so long and this one was abit late. But it's here now and it's the longest so far so…Enjoy!_

* * *

"You know if you think about it, Mr. Roper is a really perverted old man." Donna said out loud as she and the guys continued to watch the _Three's Company_ marathon in the living room.

Eric nodded, "Yeah, and then Mrs. Roper was always trying to get him in the bedroom…" he suddenly shuddered, "I don't even wanna finish that sentence."

As the others laughed at Eric's actions, Fez took the moment to speak his mind.

"I always liked Mr. Furley better." He shared, "I could relate to him more."

His friends thought it over. Mr. Furley always did pretend to be a ladies man. He wore weird clothes. And he was alone. Yeah, they could see Fez as Mr. Furley.

"That's a shocker." Hyde commented sarcastically.

Fez didn't catch onto Hyde's tone and just shrugged while the other's smiled and nodded. As they turned their attention back to the TV, Jackie walked in from the kitchen. Her appearance from earlier had changed a bit since her friends had last seen her leave into the kitchen. She looked a lot more tired then she had before, but still had put her hair up in a messy pony tail.

"Ok, I finished redecorating the house." Jackie announced even though she knew her friends probably weren't listening.

Kelso looked around the living room—there was a commercial playing on the TV—he frowned at his surroundings, "It looks the same to me."

"But it's not." Jackie said with a shake of her head before walking over to the shelves in the living room. She stretched her arm up and pointed at a pink glass unicorn.

"See? And there's plenty more like that through out the house, they're just a little touch of me." She finished with a smile

Fez's ears perked up, "Touch you?!"

"I call her butt!" Kelso shouted out, never tearing his eyes off the screen.

Fez pouted and stomped his foot like a small child as Jackie rolled her eyes at her two moron friends.

"Um Jackie, I know I'm lending you the house and all but you better take those things down by the time Red gets back or he'll…."Eric drifted off as he realized Red wouldn't do anything to Jackie. She was evil and he liked evil things, "Well he probably won't do anything to you, but he'll kick my ass."

Hyde smirked as he looked over at his ex, "Yeah leave 'em up."

Jackie shook her head and decided to ignore Hyde. She didn't care what he had to say, about anything, even getting one of their friends in trouble. Besides she had better things to do than listen to him.

"Ok, now I just need to get rid of a few things that don't belong here." She said out loud.

The group ignored Jackie and kept their attention on the misunderstanding that was taking place in the episode currently playing. Jackie watched them all for a few seconds, before clapping her hands together and walking back to them. What she had next to say concerned them and she wanted to make sure they could all hear her.

"Everybody out!"

Five heads turned towards her, each looking either shocked or confused, some a little of both. But Jackie paid no attention to their expressions, instead she started shooing them out like they were animals.

"Jackie, you can't kick us out." Eric said, stopping Jackie from moving her arms, "This is my house."

"No, it's _my_ house. Remember?"

Eric's face fell and he lost what was left of his confidence, "But…but…but…we don't have any where else to go."

Jackie rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, "Go to The Hub."

"I'm not hungry." Kelso shook his head.

"Then go to the mall."

"I don't have any money." Eric informed.

"Then go to our apartment." Jackie suggested with a frown.

"It's too far." Fez whined

"Ugh! Fine!" Jackie exclaimed, "You can stay. But you have to go to the basement and stay down there."

"No." Fez answered as he crossed his arms, before anyone could say anything, "After being up here, I now know that the basement is a small, stinky, sad place. I will never go back down there. Never ever, ever ever….Oh no I left my bag M&M's down there!"

And then Fez became a blur to his friends as he raced his way to the basement. Meanwhile, Jackie's remaining friends and ex-boyfriend remained in their seats. She frowned at them all, ready to shoo them out again. She'd even use a broom if she had to.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Hyde asked, keeping his eyes on the television screen.

Jackie sighed out of frustrated, "Well are _you guys_ going?"

"I don't know, Jackie." said Donna.

"Yeah," Eric began, "I have my bag of M&M's up here. I'm set."

Jackie looked like she was ready to strangle Eric. She even took a few steps towards him ready to wrap her hands around his neck, but when Hyde spoke up she stopped in her tracks.

"Why should we even do this for you, Jackie?" he asked, "What do we get out of it?"

"Once Annie's gone I'll get us some pizza and beer. My treat." Jackie responded after taking only a second or two to come up with the answer.

And that was a good enough answer for them. Almost simultaneously, the remaining four nodded their heads in agreement and stood up. Jackie smiled as she watched them head into the kitchen, she then decided to follow them to make sure they kept their end of the deal.

"Man, I hate watching TV in the basement." Kelso complained, "The picture's all messed up."

"Dude, it's the same thing just in black and white." Eric reminded.

"I know! Now I can't see Chrissy's boobs in color!"

Kelso's words earned him a slap on the back of the head from both Eric and Hyde as the three of them walked down to the basement.

"Ow!"

Donna laughed and shook her head. Jackie did the same until she realized her lumberjack friend was still in the room. Her smile fell and she looked at Donna with a serious expression on her face.

"Donna, aren't you gonna go down to the basement too?"

"No it's ok." Donna said with a shake of her head, "I thought I'd stay up here for awhile and keep you company."

"Oh Donna, that's so sweet. You're such a good friend." Jackie told her with a large smile, then suddenly it disappeared, "But no."

Donna's face was covered with shock, "Jackie, what the hell?"

"Donna, I can't have you up here especially since this is supposed to be _my_ house."

"Why not?" Donna asked, still sounding confused.

"You're plaid throws everything off!" Jackie answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Donna frowned at the small brunette woman. She couldn't believe she had actually said that…well it was Jackie…but still! Keeping a person from being in the kitchen that you were pretending was yours, just because they were wearing plaid was crazy! Actually that whole sentence sounded crazy.

Donna wasn't going down without a fight, "Jackie…"

"Sorry Donna I tried to warn you countless of times, didn't I?" Jackie asked but didn't wait for an answer, "But you just never listened to me. And now you have to go to the basement!"

"Wha…" Donna began to ask but Jackie had already taken a hold of her arm.

"Thanks for understanding, Donna."

Now usually Donna was stronger, much stronger, than Jackie but this time she was caught off guard. Jackie used all of her strength to pull her lumberjack friend over to the basement door, a few feet away, and push her inside. Once Jackie had shoved Donna inside the basement, she slammed the door shut and held onto the doorknob with all her might.

Donna hit her fists against the door and would occasionally try to turn the knob on the door, but would always fail. Showing her cousin Annie that she was more successful than her was important to Jackie and she wasn't going to let anybody mess that up, especially a redheaded lumberjack who always wore plaid.

For a good minute or two Donna's muffled cries were heard in the kitchen as Jackie continued to keep her from coming out of the basement. Then suddenly there was silence and Jackie leaned her head against the door hoping to hear Donna's Wile E. Coyote feet stomping their way down the wooden stairs.

Jackie heard something—it didn't sound as heavy as she thought it would but she'd take it.

"Good, now this place looks like a place I would live in." Jackie said to herself as she walked away from the closed basement door. However as she walked more into the kitchen and looked around the room some more, her face fell, "Oh who am I kidding this place still looks too shabby to be my house."

Jackie continued to look around the kitchen, her face showing how she was getting more and more worried. Would she really be able to fool Annie?

Well she would have to try, because it was too late to go to hers and Fez's apartment. And no matter how tacky this house was, a house was much bigger and better than an apartment.

Slowly her smile came back on her face, maybe Annie and Phil had to move to an apartment…then the appearance of the house wouldn't even mater! And now that Jackie thought about it, her changes did help the house if only a little bit.

"Well for the amount of time I was given and how much had to be fixed, I did a good job." Jackie said out loud, "And I deserve a soda."

With that said, Jackie opened up the brown refrigerator and reached into to grab one of the glass bottles she had brought up from the basement's deepfreeze. After choosing a grape flavored soda, she looked around for the bottle opener only to find it was resting on the round breakfast table.

Jackie walked the short distance to the table and grabbed the opener and positioned it over the cap of the bottle. She expected the cap to come right off, as it did thousands of times for her in the past, she never would have thought the soda would spray out of the bottle and all over her.

"Ah!" Jackie yelped as she jumped slightly, while still holding onto the bottle causing soda to spill out of the bottle and onto her white blouse adding a large purple spot to the smaller ones from the beginning of the accident.

Thinking quickly, Jackie placed the bottle on the table and reached over for the green dishcloth on the refrigerator handlebar.

Her first concern was her blouse. It was white. And new. It was her new white blouse! After a few seconds of only making the stain worse by rubbing the purple liquid into the material she realized the top of the table had also gotten a shower of soda.

"Ugh I can't believe this." She grumbled loudly as started to soak up the spilled beverage, "First stupid Annie is coming, then I get this tacky house, that I have to clean and now my shirt is ruined! What else can go wrong?"

"Jackie?"

Hearing a feminine voice—a voice she hadn't heard in a long time—Jackie's head popped up.

Immediately her eyes fell on the young blonde woman, dressed in a very sophisticated and expensive looking blue dress, standing by the opened sliding door.

Jackie put on her best fake smile and even faker happy tone before opening her arms for a hug, "Annie!"

Annie watched her cousin with a frown and when she saw Jackie taking a few steps closer with her arms ready for a hug, her frown increased as she took several steps back and away from Jackie.

"What ever are you doing _cleaning_?" Annie asked, keeping one hand over her chest and the other to gesture toward the towel in Jackie's hand.

"Um…" Jackie thought for a few seconds, before coming up with a quick excuse, "It's um something I do with the help. We kind of switch places for an hour that way I can help them out for a little bit and they get to relax and…"

"Why?" Annie was quick to ask.

Jackie stared at Annie and titled her head just a bit, "Because I have a heart."

While Jackie smirked at her appalled looking cousin a dark haired young man entered from outside.

"Ha ha." He laughed and looked at Annie, "She got you that time, honey."

Annie rolled her eyes "Jackie, you remember my husband Phil."

"Right. Hi Phil." Jackie answered politely.

"Oh come on now, we're family. Get in here." He opened his arms up for a hug and started to walk over to Jackie, until his wife grabbed the back of his shirt putting a halt to his steps.

"Phil, you're wearing a new expensive shirt." Annie reminded, "And Jackie has a stain."

"It's just a spot."

Annie turned her attention from Phil to Jackie and she gave her a quick sideways look, "You would know, dear."

Jackie bit her tongue and frowned only slightly. Besides trying to do better than the other, the two cousins also enjoyed seeing which one of them could make the other upset first. Usually it was Annie who won in both areas—but Jackie was not going to let it happen again.

Jackie had to win this time. She had to. And she going to do everything she could to make sure she had a better life than Annie, so she could win at last.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go! Chapter 3 of "Meet the Hydes" Hope you liked!_

_Little-not-so-interesting fact: the idea of the soda exploding like that happened when that same thing happened to me when I was opening my soda right before sitting down to work on this story. It was like a sign! Only mine was can of soda…can never open those glass bottle ones._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, sorry for the wait, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


	5. Huh?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! Ok, I know I'm late for posting this chapter, so sorry…even though the update date still says Friday's date it's Saturday over here where I am and I'm sure for a lot of you too. Time just got away from me today and I kept putting off working on this chapter, maybe it was cause of Spring Break…I don't know. But here it is, ready for you to read as soon as you can. Maybe it'll be early in the morning with a nice cup of coffee, maybe in between your Saturday plans, or maybe you're still awake this late at night and this'll kinda be a bedtime story. Whatever it is I hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews and kind words. I'm sorry for posting so late and please Enjoy!_

* * *

"So what are you guys doing here so early anyways?" Jackie asked in fake happiness as the three of them continued to stand in the Forman's kitchen…eh Jackie's kitchen.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here until four, it's only two."

"Oh dear, I must have given you the time in California time." Annie answered innocently.

Jackie wasn't convinced though, "California is two hours behind the time here."

"Oh." Annie said, "Ooops."

Annie then started laughing and Jackie joined in. The laughs sounded unreal and reminded Jackie of her cheerleading days.

"Well, if you'll excuse me for just a second, I think I'll go change…"Jackie began to say, only to get interrupted.

"Oh, alright. Even though a good host is always prepared and ready for when her guest arrive."

"Yeah." Jackie agreed, "And a good guest tells the host the actual time they'll be arriving at."

The blonde woman furrowed her brow at her relative as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine. Go change. Phil and I will find a way to entertain ourselves."

Jackie nodded and turned herself around, ready to make an exit through the swinging door, but stopped when she heard the clank of heels on the tile. She whipped herself around and saw her cousin walking over to the kitchen cabinets. Jackie's eyes became wide, she knew what Annie was going to do, she herself did it. Snooping.

"On second thought." Jackie said catching Annie off guard as she grabbed her elbow and pulled her over to the table "Sit down and let's _chat_."

Jackie practically shoved Annie into the green chair next to the one Phil already occupied. She then took a seat on the other side of Annie and smiled. Annie only smiled a small smile in return. She was disappointed that she wasn't able to complete her snooping, and so she was not going to make this chat easy.

"Okay. How are Uncle Jack and Auntie Pam?"

"Wonderful." Jackie lied through a large smile, "In fact they're on their third honeymoon right now."

Annie pretended to look shocked, "Oh really? Because the last I heard, Uncle Jack was in prison and Aunt Pam was off in Mexico."

Jackie's face fell at Annie's words. How did she know about that? The Burkharts weren't a tight-knit family they didn't get together for holidays and family reunions were out of the question…but whenever anything bad happened like prison and affairs everybody knew everything.

Annie couldn't win this quick into the visit, quickly Jackie thought of a reasonable excuse.

"Oh I know what must have happened." She said in a tone that seemed to say this happened a lot, "You see they went to Mexico for their third anniversary and while they've been there they've checked out a bunch of tourist sights. One of the jails must have been a stop and that's why you think Daddy was in jail. Because he and Mom were in a jail but not _in jail_."

"Right." Annie answered, not sure if she should believe the tiny woman in front of her or not.

"So Annie what's new with you?" Jackie asked with a smile.

"Oh no, no Jackie. What's new with you?"

Jackie continued to smile, her cheeks starting to ache just abit, "But I asked you first."

"I asked you second." Annie responded with a tilt of her head.

Both women knew how this worked. The person who answered the question first would tell what was new with them but then the second person could answer the question with even better answers than the first one.

"First always goes first." Jackie reminded.

"Yes, but first is the worst and second is the best." Annie said in a singing like tone.

"And third is the one with the hairy chest."

Both women turned their heads to look at the man who had said the words. Phil just smiled back, but when he saw their unhappy expressions, his smile dropped and he cleared his throat as he looked down.

"Fine, I'll go first." Annie at last gave in with a roll of her eyes.

She sighed deeply before looking at Jackie with one of her biggest smiles on her face, "Things are just going swimmingly for us! You know that house we bought last year? The one on the beach?"

"Yeah." Jackie nodded, "What happened? Did you have to move out? Does it have termites? Haunted by an evil ghost? Can't afford it?"

Annie smirked and shook her head, "Not even close. We did move out, not because we had to, but because we wanted to. The house does not have termites, it's a brick house. Nor is it haunted, we bought it right after it was built. And we could afford two houses just like it, but instead of buying two big houses we bought one really, and I mean _really_, big house on the beach."

"Oh." Jackie said in a disappointed tone of voice.

"Yes, we were able to get the house because Phil here won a _very_ big case a few months ago." Annie continued.

Phil meanwhile smiled and lifted up his left hand as a wave, but said nothing else.

"And everything else is just it's splendid self." Annie continued to ramble, "I don't have to lift a finger at our home. I spend my days ordering the staff around and buying expensive things. And meeting celebrities, living in a California you see some one new everyday. I met Henry Winkler just the other day at the spa center. Oh and I was just made president of my women's club. Isn't that just terrific?"

"Marvelous." Jackie muttered as she tried to spice up her current lifestyle in her head.

Annie smiled "It's your turn Jackie."

"Oh, right." She responded before making her fake smile even bigger, "Well things for me are just superb…"

"Really?" Annie interrupted in a condescending tone of voice, "So what I heard about your trust fund still being locked and you having to pay for your classes at a _community_ college by working at a flea market were all _rumors_?"

"That's right. You know Annie, dear you really should check your sources." Jackie told her.

But the truth was inside her head Jackie was wondering who was Annie's source of information? What she had said was almost the complete truth; of course she wasn't going to tell Annie that.

"Because that resource of yours has all its details mixed up and missing important pieces." Jackie went on, a white lie already ready in her mind, "You see my trust fund is locked because I locked it. Since I'm making so much money on my own, I don't really need that money. I'm working at a fashion boutique in town, not a _flea market_."

Annie just stared at her cousin as her story continued. She was listening very closely though, hoping to find some kind of loop hole. Her husband was also listening carefully, but not for the same reasons. Phil smiled and nodded along to Jackie's words, very intrigued by them.

"It's a nice boutique that I half own. I design the clothes and my partner sells them." She explained, "Oh! And that's where the community classes come from!" Jackie excitedly said, happy with herself for figuring out how to add that to her tale.

"I'm taking art classes there to help improve and motivate me to draw more and more clothes. It's a big class and I'm the top student. Of course it's practically free too because of all the money my shop is making."

"Like I said, everything is _superb_." Jackie smiled a satisfied smile at her cousin, "Would you like something to drink?"

Phil grinned, "I could wet my whistle."

Happily, Jackie stood up from her seat and walked over to the fridge. This time when she opened it she reached in for the pitcher of homemade lemonade that Kitty had made for the boys, instead of a soda bottle.

Annie watched Jackie take out the pitcher and grab a glass from the cabinet. While she could have easily made a comment about Jackie serving the drink for Phil, she decided to remark on the explanation Jackie had given her.

"Well Jackie, it sounds like you have yourself a wonderful life." She said in a happy tone of voice.

"Yup. I'm a regular Donna Reed." Jackie answered as she lifted her left leg up just a bit, to indicate a skip.

Annie smirked, "It seems like the only thing your missing is James Stewart."

Jackie's smile fell and she looked back at Annie. "_Huh_?"

"Oh you know," she said with a shrug, "James Stewart. He played Donna Reed's husband in _It's a Wonderful Life_. Like you've got your own wonderful life, well except Donna Reed had a husband and you don't. I do, but you don't."

Jackie almost dropped the glass that was in her hand. She struggled for her words but they wouldn't matter anyways, Annie had started talking again.

"And you don't really have a truly wonderful life until you found your James Stewart." Annie stated, "Like I have. I mean I thought my life was great before I met Phil, but then I met him and realized I really hadn't been living. This wonderful life that I have now, is all thanks to this magnificent man. I don't know where I'd be without him."

"Aw honey," Phil smiled as he grabbed his wife's hand, "I love you too."

Annie quickly turned her head towards him, "Was I talking to you?" a second or two later she realized what tone she had used and she quickly smiled sweetly at him, "Sweetie."

"Um you see…" Jackie began to say as she began to wring her hands.

"Oh don't worry, Jackie." Annie said in a sympathetic voice, but was really happy to see her cousin sweat, "I'm sure you'll find your James Stewart sooner or later…Hopefully sooner rather than later, after all you're not getting any younger."

Usually Jackie would have been very upset at that comment and would have sent out her own insult, but that was the last thing on her mind now. She couldn't loose like this…

"Um well…." Jackie said getting nervous but trying not to show it.

The visiting couple watched the worried Jackie and had to send their own worried frowns her way.

"Actually…" Jackie started to say but got interrupted, this time not by Annie.

"Hey Jackie, what'd you do with all the soda in the deepfreeze?"

Jackie spun her head around to see Hyde walking out of the basement and into the kitchen and suddenly she got an idea. A wonderfully, brilliant, slightly evil idea.

"Annie, Phil." She said, her smile back in place, as Hyde walked closer to her, "This is Steven. My husband."

Hyde looked over at the two people sitting at the kitchen table and sent a nod their way. "Yeah, hey." And then he realized what his ex-girlfriend had just said.

"Wait what?" He asked and swung his head towards the tiny brunette

However, Jackie didn't say a word, she just smiled at him before looking back at her relatives and then linking her left arm with Hyde's left.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that would be Chapter 4 of "Meet the Hydes" Hope you liked!_

_Little-not so interesting-fact: I kind of messed up on the preview. If you read the first description of Phil and Annie you'll see Phil is blonde and Annie is a brunette but in the story it's switched. I thought making Annie blonde add more to Jackie wanting to out do her. Sorry about that!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	6. What's So Crazy About It?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own…nothing._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! First off let me say, I am so so so so so so many more sos, sorry for not posting last week. Things got crazy and I went out of town for the weekend. Then with all the stress of college and school and a bunch of other stuff, I decided to just take that week off and didn't update anything. Luckily, I did get ahead during that week so, Yay! I hope you guys aren't too mad for no update last week, I'm gonna try my best to make sure that doesn't happen again. Oh and to make up for last week, this chapter is the longest so far! So Enjoy! _

* * *

"This is my cousin Annie and her husband Phil, Steven." Jackie explained to Hyde, as she looked at him and gave him large smile, "I told you they were coming today, remember?"

Hyde frowned at Jackie's grin, "Yeah…"

"Steven, it's a pleasure to meet you." Annie interrupted Hyde, "I can honestly say Jackie has told me _nothing_ about you."

Jackie tore her eyes off her 'husband' and looked over at Annie giving her a slight glare.

"I'm Phil, incase you got confused." Phil joked but no one laughed.

Annie and Jackie were too busy staring each other down. And Hyde wasn't interested in anything that this guy or his wife had to say. He wanted to find out how the hell he had gone from looking for a bottle of soda to being married to Jackie.

"Yeah, hi." Hyde mumbled again to Phil with a quick wave, before looking back at Jackie. "Jackie…"

Phil frowned at the gesture, "Oh come on now. Is that all I get? A wave?" He shook his head and didn't bother to wait for Hyde to answer, "We're family now!"

The next thing Hyde knew, he was caught in a tight hug that could make Kitty hugs seem like a quick pat on the back. Hyde tried to free himself from Phil's grip for several seconds but it was no use. He looked over at Jackie and frowned.

"Who the hell is this guy?!" he asked a bit too loudly that it startled Phil; luckily it had also gotten him to let go of Hyde.

"He's Phil." Jackie answered.

"Yeah, cause that's what's important." Hyde replied with a scowl, "Jackie, what…"

"Did I do with your sodas?" Jackie finished for him, "Nothing! They're all in the deepfreeze in the basement. You just didn't look right, honey." She shook her head and then turned it over to her relatives, "Men."

Annie watched her cousin with a skeptical expression while Phil nodded his head in agreement.

"Jackie." Hyde growled, getting annoyed by the fact that Jackie hadn't answered his question and that he hadn't even been able to ask his question.

"You have a basement?" Annie asked cutting off Hyde once more. She wrinkled up her nose a bit, showing her disgust, "A dirty, moldy, dark, basement?"

Jackie's eyes got big with fright, "No! It's not like that at all right, Steven?"

Hyde didn't say anything. He'd been interrupted and ignored enough during theses few minutes that he decided he wasn't going to say anything until he got some answers.

Seeing that Hyde obviously wasn't going to answer her, Jackie knew she had to come up with an answer by herself. Which was totally fine, she had been doing it since they got here.

"It's a Man Room!" she quickly told them before grinning and grabbing onto Hyde's arm and resting her chin on it, "For my man."

Hyde rolled his eyes but did nothing to make her move away from him.

"I wanna see it." Phil said with a large grin

Jackie's face fell. She couldn't take Annie and Phil down to the basement. She couldn't even take Phil down there because it was a dump. Oh and of course she had her four loser friends down there too. And to Jackie they were only losers to Annie they would be loserers.

She pulled away from Hyde just a bit and shook her head, "You can't."

"Why not?" the couple asked one sounding hurt the other, interested.

"Cause you're not manly enough." Hyde mumbled.

He knew he had decided not to say anything until he found out what he was doing married to Jackie, but that burn was too good to pass up.

Jackie sent Hyde a quick warning look and then turned to Phil, giving another one of her plastic smiles.

"What my husband," she tightened her claps on Hyde's arm even tighter—and for a tiny woman she was strong—"means to say is, it's not manly enough. The room's not finished. All it has in it right now is a large recliner chair, a freezer, and a big screen TV."

Phil grinned, "Sounds like a Man Room to me."

"A cheap Man Room." Annie said mostly to herself, but Jackie still heard and it caused her to frown at the blonde.

"Well, I don't care." Phil said with a shrug, getting Jackie attention back to where it should've been "I just wanna see it."

Thinking fast, Jackie pulled Hyde's arm as she ran to the block the basement door that Phil was making his way to. She released Hyde and then practically jumped in front of the door.

"But you can't." she protested, "I'm sorry Phil, maybe next time. You understand, right?"

Phil frowned, "No…"

"Great thanks." Jackie smiled and grabbed Hyde's arm once again, "I'm gonna go help Steven find those sodas. Be back in a flash!"

Jackie then disappeared to the lower level of the house, Hyde soon followed as Jackie yanked him into the room. Phil frowned at the scene still confused by why he couldn't go into the Man Room. Annie was frowning as well, but her frown showed that she knew _something_ was going on here but she wasn't sure just what yet.

Once he and Jackie were safe in the basement, with the door closed behind them, Hyde didn't waste any time.

"Jackie, what the Hell was that?"

"I know Steven, I know." Jackie said as she put both her hands on her head and started descending down the stairs. Hyde following close behind. "I just panicked and I didn't know what else to say."

"So you say _that_?" Hyde asked.

By this time Jackie and Hyde were now away from the stairs and closer to their friends. However, none of the four seemed to be paying them any attention and continued to watch the _Three's Company_ episode. After all, this was Hyde and Jackie. And they were fighting. It was just a regular day in the basement.

Jackie frowned, "What else was I supposed to say?"

"Anything but _that_!" Hyde practically shouted, but still the other's attentions remained on the television.

"Ugh, look I'm sorry ok?" Jackie said not sounding like she meant her words very much, "Just please go along with this."

"No way, Jackie." he told her with a shake of his head, "The whole thing's crazy. Keep me out of it."

Jackie looked at her ex-boyfriend, an appalled expression on her face, "What's so crazy about it?"

"Gee, I don't know Jackie." Hyde began to say as he tilted his head to the side in a sarcastic way, "How about the fact that I go upstairs to get a soda but instead found out that we're married?"

"What?!" Three different voices asked together.

Jackie and Hyde both ignored their friends' question and the shocked faces that went with it.

"I know." Kelso said, his view still on the TV screen, "Who buys a giraffe that big?"

"Not that you idiot!" Fez hissed at his friend before waving his hands towards the 'newly wed couple, "Jackie and Hyde are married!"

At Fez's words, Kelso's dopey grin dropped and his eyes popped out like a cartoon character when he looked over at Jackie and Hyde. Slowly he turned back to the TV then back to Hyde and Jackie.

"How long have we been watching _Three's Company_?" he asked.

Fez shook his head, "Not long the Ropers just left."

"You guys are married?" Donna, still not believing what she had heard, finally asked.

"No." Hyde answered as he turned to his friends to give them each a glare.

But at the same time Jackie replied to Donna's question with a "Yes."

Hyde turned back to Jackie, "No we're not Jackie." he firmly told her as he sat himself down in his regular seat.

"Ok, fine we're not." She told the group with a roll of her eyes, "But since we said we are, we have to pretend that we are. So yes we're married."

Jackie's explanation received four frowns from the three on the couch and the one on the lawn chair. Hyde hadn't reacted and kept his eyes fixated on the television screen.

"Well that makes more sense." Eric said with a nod. He knew Hyde wouldn't run off and get married. Especially to Jackie. Especially since he'd have his mom to deal with afterwards.

Donna shook her head, "Why do you guys have to pretend like you're married?"

"Because Donna, Annie and her husband are here."

"Yeah her husband, Freak." Hyde muttered.

"Steven." Jackie slightly scolded.

"What? Come on, Jackie." Hyde began to defend his comment and make his point, "That guy makes Forman seem normal."

"No!" Fez said in disbelief.

Donna frowned slightly, "Seriously?"

"I wanna see!" Kelso shouted and jumped up and out of his seat.

Kelso made it to where the Stupid Helmet was before Jackie blocked his path.

"No Michael, you can't." she said sternly.

"Why not?" he whined slightly.

"Because, I'm talking." Jackie reminded him in an upset, scary voice that sent Kelso back to the lawn chair.

Glad that that had been taken care of, Jackie sighed a small sigh of relief and went back to explaining the situation to Donna.

"As I was saying, we have to pretend we're married because Annie and her husband _Phil_ are here." She began, looking at Hyde when she said Phil's name, "And ever since they got here things have just gone from bad to worse."

"Please, do go on." Eric urged slightly.

Usually he wouldn't be interested in anything the devil had to say, but from the looks of it ,this story of hers would be very interesting. And she said things went from bad to worse, that had to mean he was gonna laugh.

"Well right before they arrived, I went to the fridge to get something to drink and when I opened it, the stupid cheap generic brand soda explode all over me!" Jackie informed as she waved her hand over the purple spot on her blouse.

"Aye Goddess." Fez said, feeling her pain and walking over to her, "And all over your beautiful new blouse." Jackie only nodded sadly. "Well you just take that off now, before it stains."

"I'll help!" Kelso exclaimed jumping out of his seat once again and running over to Jackie and Fez.

Jackie slapped the four hands away from her and both boys backed off from the tinny brunette. Even then, though, they weren't safe. Hyde stood up from his chair and frogged them each on the arm.

"Aye!"

"Ow!"

Fez and Kelso exclaimed in pain as they clutched their injured arms. Hyde simply sat back down, and re-crossed her arms over his chest. Jackie and Donna were frowning at Kelso and Fez while Eric smirked at the Zen master.

"Aww." Eric teased, "Hyde's protecting his wifey."

Hyde slowly turned his head to Eric and scowled at him, "Get bent."

"Back to me!" Jackie shouted grabbing everyone's attention once again, "When Annie did get here, she walked in while I was cleaning. _Cleaning._ Jackie Burkhart does not clean!"

Donna frowned slightly, Jackie Burkhart had just been cleaning a few hours ago.

"Um, yes she does."

Jackie's face softened just a bit, "Fine." But then it soon quickly turned back into a frown as she raised up her index finger, "But Annie doesn't know that!"

"So that's it?" Eric asked, "That's as bad as it got? You cleaning?" he was a little disappointed, he was expecting something worse and funnier to have happened.

"No." she shook her head at the twitchy young man, "Then we sat down and started talking. Annie went first which was good because it gave me time to come up with something that would make me win. But when she finished, before I could even start talking she already knew the truth!"

"What do you mean?" Donna asked, confused.

"She knew about my parents, about my classes at the community college, my trust fund being locked, she even knew about Dania's Dresses." Jackie explained, as she lifted a finger for each of the things Annie knew. The last one being for the small boutique she worked at and didn't half own. "I don't know how she did it."

"Oo!" Kelso shouted not a second later, "Maybe she's got like a camera following you everywhere you go."

Everyone frowned, including Kelso himself. After a few seconds of frowning, Kelso's brows un-knitted and he began to look around the basement. That cause his friend's scowls to deepen, except for Fez who had decided to join Kelso in the hunt for the hidden camera.

Neither of the boys found the 'camera' but that didn't stop them from waving at around the room. As Fez smiled and waved, turning his body to all the angels of the room, Kelso made his hand into a telephone and placed it against his hear mouthing the words 'Call me.'

Jackie rolled her eyes before picking up her story again, "Anyways. That wasn't so bad, because I managed to come up with a few white lies that dealt with those things and also made my life much better and more interesting.

"Jackie," Donna started, "You don't need to come up with lies, your life is interesting."

"Oh Donna." Jackie smiled sweetly at her friend, "My life only sounds so interesting to you because your life isn't interesting at all."

The redhead's face fell and she looked over at her boyfriend, "Why do I even try?"

Before Eric could answer, Jackie started speaking once again.

"And it's a good thing that I came up with those lies, because Annie actually said that I had a wonderful life!" she told them excitedly but her friends didn't share her excitement they just got even more confused. If Annie thought Jackie's life was so wonderful why were Jackie and Hyde pretending to be married.

"I really thought I had won." Jackie went on, "But then she told me I wouldn't truly have a wonderful life until I met my James Stewart." She finished with a mimicking tone of voice.

Now her friends were really lost. And so was her new husband.

"Why do you need James Stewart?" Eric questioned.

"Yeah, that guys not handsome." Kelso started to say, "I'm handsome, and us handsome people know handsome people and that guy's not a handsome people."

Jackie shook her head, "It's not about James Stewart. It's about his wonderful life in _It's a Wonderful Life_."

"He did not have a wonderful life in that movie." Fez said with a frown, "Everyone he loved was dead or in jail or being sons of bitches. That movie should have been called It's a Horrible Life."

This time it was Eric's turn to frown, "Fez, did you ever see the end of that movie?"

"Nope." Fez shook his head, "I switched it over to Rudolph and never looked back."

Kelso slapped his hand on the foreign man's back with approval while the others frowned wondering how he had never seen the entire movie. It was a classic Christmas movie.

Jackie, however shook her head, remembering she had bigger problems than Fez not seeing some old movie. She walked infront of Hyde and took a seat on the footstool that was between Hyde and the TV set.

"Steven," she began intertwining her fingers together, "please say you'll go along with this."

Hyde kept his Zen as he answered her, "No."

"No you won't say it, but you'll do it?" Jackie asked hopefully.

"No." Hyde repeated, "No I won't say it and no I won't do it."

"But why?" Jackie whimpered, her pout and puppy dog eyes starting to make their appearance.

Hyde sigh and got ready to answer her, but stopped when he saw they had a four member audience. He glared at all of them.

"Don't have something to watch?"

"No." Kelso show his head, "It's on comer….Chrissy's on!"

And just like that three of the audience members turned their attention back to Three's Company. Donna watched the couple for a few more seconds before slowly turning toward the set, but being sure to have one ear fixed on their conversation.

Hyde looked back at the petite brunette, "Look Jackie, give me one good reason why I should do this."

"Because I'll owe you one." She tried.

"Oh you'll owe me more than one." He replied and Jackie's eyes lit up.

"Does that mean you'll do it?"

"No." he told her again.

"Steven!" she pleaded, now putting her lips into full pouting mode.

Hyde looked away from Jackie and kept his eyes on the basement door. He knew one look at her, could have him talking about couple things, spending time with that Phil guy, and being married to her.

"Forget it, Jackie."

For a good two minutes, Jackie stayed where she was, pouting away; but then she remembered her company upstairs and decided this was pointless. He wouldn't actually marry her years before and he wouldn't pretend to be married to her now.

"Ugh fine!" she said standing up with a huff, "I won't want to marry you in a million years anyways!"

The next sound heard, was Jackie stomping her way up the stairs. Once the stomping stopped, the basement was silent. No one quite sure what to say.

"So," Eric began, having the courage to speak first, "I guess the honeymoon's over."

Hyde didn't say anything, he just glared at his adopted brother a very angry glare. That glare frightened poor Eric, and if he was a turtle he would've hidden himself in his shelf for protection. Instead he moved closer to Donna.

"Hey look, another episodes starting." He said in his squeaky, nervous voice.

The basement was still as the theme song to the sitcom played, but as soon as the show began there was noise heard.

Donna turned her head towards the sound and smirked at the sight.

"Where're you going Hyde?"

Hyde didn't look back he just continued his path to the staircase.

"I didn't get my soda." He told her.

"Rriiigghhtt." Fez nodded with a wink of his eye.

Hyde ignored the group and started climbing up the steps but stopped when he heard a familiar tune being sung by the four.

"Dun Dun Da Da." They sang the wedding march not very well.

Hyde turned himself around to look at the choir.

"I'll murder you all." He threatened with a death glare, quieting them and then went back to going up the steps.

Once Hyde was gone the singing returned, if not louder this time.

"Dun Dun da da dun dun da!"

***

Jackie was sitting beside her cousin once again at the Forman's kitchen table. She figured, she could explain that she wasn't married to Hyde and still make her life seem better than Annie's and then she would win…at least that's what she told herself.

"Jackie, where's Steven?" Annie asked looking behind the fidgeting Jackie.

"Um he's down in the basement." She explained.

Phil smiled, "Don't you mean the Man Room?"

"No." Jackie shook her head and Phil's smile disappeared, "I'll explain that later though. First I wanted to say that." She took a deep breath, "Steven and I…"

"Are happy to welcome you two into our home."

Jackie almost gasped out loud as she turned her head towards the deep voice that said the words. That deep voice was no other than Steven Hyde making his way over to the table.

She could've kissed him right then and there—and they were "married" so she could have—but she had just gotten him on board and she knew not to rush him. Instead she smiled up at him when he finally reached where they were sitting.

"Well thank you, Steven." Annie said sincerely, "I can see that you're a much better host than your wife here."

Jackie just let the comment slide; right now she was too thankful to Hyde to make any comeback to her cousin. She'd get her later anyways.

Hyde shrugged, "Yeah, well what can I say. I'm a people person."

"Me too!" Phil said just abit too excitedly as he jumped out of his seat, "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

And then Hyde found himself back in another one of Phil's right embrace. He struggled for a few seconds, but this time managed to set himself free.

"Yeah, ok." Hyde told him with a quick pat on the back and then walked closer to where Jackie was sitting.

"You owe me big." He mumbled to her.

Jackie looked up at his shaded eyes and smiled, "I do."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go Chapter 5 of "Meet the Hydes" Hope you liked!_

_Little-not-so-interesting-fact: The Wonderful Life mention came to me after I had lunch with a friend this past week and found out she had never seen the movie. Can you believe that? No worries though, told her this Christmas I'm making sure she watches it._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	7. Wanna Bet?

_**Disclaimer: **__I still don't own anything and i never will._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! I know, I know, I'm late. Sorry! I had a busy week this week, had a college algebra midterm to study for and didn't allow myself to get on the computer until I took the test which was on Friday. So Friday came along and i hadn't typed up this chapter. I figured I could do it in a couple of hours when i got home. Well I got home and crashed on my bed only to wake up and have some friends call me to go out to celebrate us taking the midterm. We haven't gotten our grades back yet and already we're celebrating…I hope we didn't jinx ourselves. Anywoo, I'm sorry for making you wait. But it could've been worse, I could've waited till next Friday and it could've been a short chapter. But it's not! S thanks for all the reviews and all the alerts and favorite, you guys are awesome! Enjoy!_

* * *

Down in the basement, the group of four young adults kept their bottoms parked infront of the television set; almost forgetting about the conversation they'd had with the two missing members, a few minutes ago.

As another _Three's Company_ episode began and the theme song began to play, Fez and Kelso moved their heads back and forth staying with the tune of the song, while Donna and Eric looked on with small smiles.

"Man, the theme song for _Three's Company_ is awesome!" Kelso said with large grin, once the song was over.

"Yes and very catching." Fez agreed, "I want a catchy theme song!"

Kelso nodded towards his foreign friend, before realizing the show was starting, "Yeah, yeah. Go for it man."

"I think I will go for it." Fez said in a confident voice as he straightened himself out in his seat and began to think, "Let's see…"

"This should be good." Eric whispered to Donna as he moved his arm to rest behind her.

Donna gave a short laugh, "Wanna bet?"

"I go it!" The foreign young man announced before clearing his throat and starting to sing his theme song that was very similar to another theme song.

"_Come and knock on Fez's door, He's been waiting for you, Where the kisses are for him and him and him, don't forget the candy too_!" he sang happily, ending with an even bigger smile than before, "What do you think?"

Both Eric and Donna started blankly at their friend, neither of them saying anything. That wasn't what they were expecting…it was…really not what they were expecting.

"Fez that was…" Donna struggled for something nice to say, but she quickly remembered what happened when she said nice things to Jackie, "Bad. Really bad."

Fez's smile dropped and Eric nodded in agreement with his girlfriend.

"Yeah, sorry Fez. I wouldn't watch that show."

Hearing his friend's harsh words about the song he had worked so hard on, hurt Fez's little heart. His smile was long gone and a pout started to form on his lips, but he soon realized he shouldn't feel sad; he should make _them_ feel sad.

"Fine, you sonsofbitches." He said, his mopey expression replaced with an angry, affirmative one, "Then you two can forget about your spin off!"

Donna and Eric exchanged confused expressions before looking back over to Fez.

"But Fez…" Eric began to say, but was stopped when Fez's hand flew up in the air.

"I said forget about your spin off!" Fez repeated and went back to watching Jack, Janet, and Chrissy. But mostly Janet and Chrissy.

Again Eric and Donna looked at each other. They would get a spin off? How would that go?

While Donna was thinking more of the lines of a family sitcom where the roles were reversed and she went on and made a living while Eric stayed at home, Eric was busying trying to find a story line that would allow everyone from _Star Wars_ to guest star. Before either of them could shared their ideas of their 'sitcom spin-off' foot steps were heard coming down the wooden staircase.

Hyde walked past his friends and straight to the deepfreeze. He threw open the top and began moving things around, quite loudly.

"Hyde?" Donna asked with a frown, his noise finally grabbing hers, Eric's, and Fez's attention, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for some sodas." He explained never looking out of the freezer.

It was Eric's turn to frown, as he tilted his head slightly, "I thought you said there weren't any down here."

"I did." Hyde answered, straightening himself out and looking at the threesome, "But Jackie says there is, _I just didn't look good enough_." He finished with a mimicking tone.

Fez grinned happily, "How is the Mrs.?"

"There is no 'Mrs.' we're not married, Fez." Hyde growled.

"No." Donna said, "But you wanna be."

Hyde's brow knitted together, "Where'd you get that crazy idea from?"

Instead of Donna explaining, Eric decided to speak up and give his two cents.

"Hyde, come on you can't hide it. We all saw it happen. You're usually 'Mr. Zen-guy-who-doesn't-care-about-things,'" The skinny young man started, using air quotes when needed, "then you suddenly turned into Mr.…helps Jackie, the devil."

"She kept asking me, Forman. I didn't wanna do this. I got annoyed with her and knew this was the only way to stop it."

Donna lifted up index finger as she began to speak, "_But_ Jackie did stop bothering you." She reminded and while Hyde glared at her, Fez and Eric nodded their heads, "She practically gave up and you were off the hook. Yet still, you went upstairs and pretended to be married to her."

"_Because you love her_." Eric teased in a sing-song tone of voice.

Hyde continued to frown while he spoke through gritted teeth, "I went to get a soda."

"Oh Hyde, there is no point in denying it." Fez spoke up, "If I—the dumb one of the group—can see it, everyone else can too."

Donna and Eric joined Hyde in frowning, but not for the same reason.

"Fez, you're not the dumb one of the group." said Donna, "That title goes to The King over there."

Fez followed the path that Donna's finger was pointing in and found at the end of it was his grinning man-pretty friend; who was so absorbed in the TV show hadn't even noticed Hyde was in the room.

"What?!" the foreign man screeched out, "I am dumber than Kelso. One time I…"

"Hey guys check it out!" Kelso called out, interrupting Fez.

The group looked over at Kelso to find him sitting on the floor inching himself closer and closer to the television set.

"The closer I get to the TV, the bigger the boobs get!" he shared happily, before getting lost in the sitcom once again.

Donna gave Fez a 'told you so' look and after a few seconds Fez finally agreed and nodded his head.

"Ok, ok he is The King." He approved, "But then who am I?"

Eric patted his friend on the back, "You're the foreigner."

"That's it?!"

Before more could be said about what Fez's role was in the group, the missing member of the group descended down the stairs still wearing her stained blouse. Jackie walked towards the sitting area and stopped in front of Hyde.

"Steven," she began, "did you find the sodas?"

Hyde exhaled before answering, "There aren't any sodas in the freezer, Jackie. You took them all upstairs."

Jackie shook her head, she was positive that she had left some bottles here for her friends. She didn't want her friends going up to the kitchen while Annie and Phil were here, so she'd left them a couple of bottles. Now she was going to use those bottles to give to her guests. After having her soda explode over her earlier, she wasn't going to take the chance of it happening to her cousin. Sure it would be funny but it would also cause her to loose a point or two.

"Did you look?"

"No I smelled." Hyde replied sarcastically.

Jackie rolled her eyes before brushing past Hyde and over to the deepfreeze. She buried herself in the freezer for several seconds, but soon emerged with four glass bottles.

"Oh look at this." She said looking at her 'husband' "What are these called, Steven?"

Hyde opened his mouth to respond, but never got the chance.

"Wait I know, _Sodas_!"

Fez sighed happily, "Ah, newlyweds."

Jackie placed the bottles in Hyde's arms and then turned herself around to frown at Fez. Hyde was already frowning at the foreigner, and it was a good thing he had the bottles in his hands, or he would have sent a punch out towards Fez.

Instead of responding to her friend's comment, Jackie just shook it off and looked back at Hyde.

"Come on Steven, we can't leave Phil and Annie alone too long or they'll start snooping."

"I'm coming." Hyde mumbled before he started to follow Jackie to the stairs.

"Oh Hyde, you are so whacked." Fez said with a smile and a shake of his head.

Hyde and Jackie stopped in their tacks, just before the start of the staircase. They looked at each other confused, before turning to Fez with the same expressions. By that time Donna and Eric were displaying their own puzzled expressions.

"Whacked, Fez?" Donna asked, wondering if they had heard right.

"Yes." Fez nodded, "Jackie has got him doing everything that she wants him to do. Whacked."

Hyde's frown slowly began to ease up, he had an idea of what Fez was trying to say. "You mean I'm whipped?"

Fez grinned and nodded, "Glad to see you admit it, buddy."

"Haha!" Eric laughed as he pointed at Hyde, quickly catching on to what Fez had done.

Donna grinned amusement, "Nice one, Fez."

"Thank you." Fez smiled as he high-fived Eric.

Jackie shook her head at their actions as Hyde continued to glare at them all. Kelso remained in the background watching the TV missing his chance to yell out one of his favorite words.

"Let's go Steven," Jackie said as she began climbing "We don't have time for these misfits."

"Yeah, yeah." Hyde replied and followed Jackie up the first few steps.

"Don't you mean, 'yes dear'?" Eric could resist asking out loud.

"Shut it, Forman." Hyde ordered angrily as an idea popped into Jackie's head.

"Now, no Eric's right, Steven." She began.

"What?" four different voices asked—one being Eric himself.

Jackie ignored those sitting on the sofa and paid her attention to the person standing next to her, "We're supposed to be married; we can't just call each other by our names. Throw in a few 'dears' 'honey's' 'sweetheart's' and 'sweetie's' every now and then."

Hyde frowned with disgust. Not even when they were dating did he call her those things. Not in public anyways. "No way Jackie, I'm not…"

"Steven." The tiny brunette said in a firm tone.

Hyde sighed, "Yes, dear." He muttered and then started up his trip up the stairs once again leaving the sound of their friends' laughter.

Once Mr. and Mrs. Hyde were gone, Donna, Fez and Eric ended their mocking laughter and turned back to the television set only to find the show had gone to commercial. Kelso, at last, looked away from the screen and at the group.

"So Fez, did you come up with a theme song?" he asked picking up right where he'd left off.

***

Jackie and Steven entered the kitchen to find it empty.

"Good, maybe they left." Hyde thought out loud.

Jackie shook her head, "No, they probably in the living room, come on."

Jackie led the way to the next room and Hyde went after her, suddenly stopping when Jackie stopped right infront of the swing door. The stop had occurred so unexpectedly, Hyde almost lost his grip on the bottles.

"Jackie, what the…"

"Steven," Jackie interrupted, her voice suddenly abit softer, "I just wanted to say thank you for going along with this. It really means a lot to me. And it'll only be two or three more hours and then, I'll do whatever you want."

Hyde smirked mischievously, "Can I get that in writing?"

Jackie gave him her own smirk along with a sideways look before pushing open the swinging door.

Hyde waited a few seconds after Jackie left, to take some time to think. Why had he just said _that _like _that?_ Why was he doing this in the first place? What could Jackie do for him that would be worth going through this? Were his friends right? Did he do it because…

Hyde shook his head. No way that couldn't be it. It was part Eric's idea and he was already said to be right once, that was good enough for the rest of the month.

He pushed the door open and entered the living room to see Annie standing by the bookshelves and Phil sitting patiently on the couch as Jackie stood beside Annie. Hyde placed the sodas on the table and took a seat in Red's arm chair.

"Annie, I thought you guys were going to stay in the kitchen." Jackie half stated half asked.

"Yes but after being in that little room for so long, I began to feel a bit claustrophobic." Annie explained turning away from the shelves, "Jackie, that kitchen of yours is really nothing compared to ours. What size is ours, Phil?"

"Big." Phil answered jokingly.

Again no one laughed, but Hyde did give a smirk. He couldn't believe how much of a dork this guy could be.

Phil cleared his throat and looked away from his wife's warning eyes, "It's um about two of your kitchens put together."

Jackie's face fell. She had always thought the Forman's kitchen was pretty big, but to have it twice that size. That was huge! Seeing her cousins' worried expression, Annie smiled proudly at Jackie.

"Not that she'd know though." Phil continued as he spoke to Hyde, "Annie's a terrible cook. How's Jackie?"

Hyde gave a small chuckle as he thought back to the cookies Jackie had made him when they were dating. "Um Jackie's…" he drifted off as he looked over at the woman they were talking about and saw her pleading mismatched eyes. He guess that if he said she was a good cook, that would make her life a little better than Annie's.

"She a great cook." Hyde finished with a nod of his head.

Jackie smiled at Hyde. She knew she had made the right decision in…'marrying' him.

"I thought you said you had some help?" Annie asked, "I would assume they would do the cooking. After all that's why I don't cook, because I don't have to."

"I do." Jackie quick answered, "I mean we do. We have help, and they do cook for us. But I think that every once in awhile a hard-working man deserves a meal made by the one he loves that is made with only love."

Annie scowled at her smirking cousin and her nodding husband. Meanwhile, Hyde nodded in approval. Jackie was pretty good at this.

"You know, I was noticing as I was looking around…" Annie began to say as she took a seat next to Phil.

"You mean snooping." Jackie corrected under her breath.

"There is not one picture of your wedding." The blonde woman went on, "You know the one I wasn't invited to. Phil and I have our wedding pictures all over the house."

Jackie's eyes widened, for only a second or two. Wedding pictures. She'd forgotten about those. How was she gonna explain this one?

"We don't have any pictures out, because we haven't gotten them yet." Hyde answered surprising Jackie, "We've only been married for a year and our honeymoon was a long one. Our pictures are ready we just need to pick them up, and that's kind of at the bottom of our list. We'd rater be spending time with each other than go to some studio to pick up some pictures."

Rapidly, Jackie blinked her eyes. She couldn't believe Hyde had come up with that all by himself. It was perfect. He was catching on.

"And we really don't need those photos." Jackie added as she walked over to Hyde and took a seat on the arm of the chair, putting her arm around Hyde, "That day, every second, is forever engraved in our hearts."

"Right." Annie said, still not believing that that was the whole truth. She was about to ask another question when her husband came in with his own.

"So Steven," Phil began, "Why do you wear those sunglasses?"

Annie dropped her head into her hands. She had been a fool for thinking he would ask a question that was actually important. Jackie's smile grew as she watched her cousin's distress.

"Cause they're cool." Hyde answered.

Phil nodded, "That they are."

"Well, I can see that you three are really hitting it off." Jackie said standing up from her seat and walking to the staircase, "I think I'll go upstairs and change my blouse. Be back in a flash."

Annie watched Jackie dash up the stairs. She waited until she was sure Jackie was out of sight, and then got up from her seat and continued with her snooping through the living room. Phil remained in his seat, talking Hyde's ear off.

"I use to wear glasses." He shared, "Not sunglasses though, just regular glasses. Annie didn't like them, so I got contacts. But I liked them, they made me look smart."

Hyde smirked, "Bet you miss them."

Hyde watched Phil nod a 'yes' but through the corner of his eye he could see Annie making her way into Red's den.

"Annie, where you going?" he asked stopping Annie from taking another step.

"Oh, I was just looking around." She answered with a fake smile.

"Oh ok," Hyde nodded, "but you really should wait for a proper tour."

"I guess you're right." Annie said after a few seconds, "Come on then.

"What?" Hyde asked confused.

"I'm waiting for you to give me the proper tour." Annie explained.

Hyde remained silent. He could easily take Annie through the house. He knew where everything was and it would keep Annie from snooping around by herself. But he wasn't sure if Jackie had prepared the other rooms for Annie and Phil's' arrival.

"Uh, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Jackie's not here." Hyde quickly came up with.

Annie still didn't understand, "So?"

"Uh, I can't show the house by myself, because it's not just my house." He slowly explained, making sure his words made sense, "It's Jackie's too. It's our house. So we both have to show off our home together."

Annie let out a sigh and rolled her eyes while her husband smiled away on the sofa.

"Aw I love the newlywed years." He gushed.

"How long've you guys been married?" Hyde asked the couple.

Phil smiled, "Four."

"Six." Annie answered abit dryly.

Hyde sent them both a curious look, a look Annie quickly caught and decided to fix.

"Phil's' right, it's four." She told Hyde, "It's just some days feel so much longer it sometimes feels like six years and not four."

Hyde nodded, he could believe that. He had only been married a couple of hours and already it felt like a week. Yes, this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There it is! Chapter 6 of "Meet the Hydes" Hope you liked!_

_Little-not-so-interesting-fact: The same day I started writing this story, I did some research for movies that I could watch with a similar plot line, to maybe get a few ideas. I then found out about a new movie with Adam Sandler and Jennifer Aniston that has story line kinda like this. I love them both so I took that as another sign to do this story. Can't remember what it's called but I know it's being filmed now._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	8. Who Was That?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! Ugh I know, I know, I'm late and I am SOO sorry. I just fell behind in writing this chapter. And left a lot of it for yesterday. Too much of it actually. I'm considering moving the update day to Saturday if that's ok with you guys. I mean it practically is the date i update on anways. But I'm still not sure because then it'll give me less time to work on "Two Weeks" Writing two stories is not easy…but it is a lot of fun! I'm not sure what I'll do, maybe move it to Saturday until Summer vacation or maybe just come up with a new writing schedule. I'll let you guys know and don't worry neither of the stories will be cancelled! I promise! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter I'm really glad you guys like it and I'm sorry this chapters alittle shorter than the rest but I decided to cut some of it and leave it for the next chapter. Maybe it'll be on time then. lol Thanks again and Enjoy!_

* * *

Upstairs, Jackie was standing in the middle of the Forman's hallway. She wasn't sure which bedroom to go into. She hadn't brought any extra clothes—she didn't plan on spilling soda on herself—so she was forced to go into one of the three bedrooms to get something new to wear. But which door would she choose?

She couldn't pick Eric's, that would only get her some loser-ish _Star Wars_ t-shirt.

Laurie's closet was probably filled with only slutty clothes.

Going to the Forman's room would get her some more feminine clothes, and less skanky, but too old.

Jackie weighed her options for several minutes. She was not wearing any guy clothes especially if it had some stupid character from…_anything_. Eric's room was out of the question. That left the Forman's room and Laurie's. And while Jackie didn't want to look like a prostate, she didn't want to look old either. After all she was younger than Annie and that always got her a few points.

So the Forman's room was out too. That left just one room.

Taking a deep breath, Jackie walked over to the bedroom that hadn't been open in awhile, and walked into the Earth Mother Whore's room.

Jackie was surprised to see that Laurie's room looked like any other girls room, probably for the sake of Red and Kitty she thought to herself.

Hurriedly, Jackie made her way to the closed closet, doing her best to avoid the mattress and the rest of the bed area. Who knew disgusting things had happened there—Jackie for one did not want to find out.

Laurie's closet had nothing that caught Jackie's eye. Every top in there was either too slutty, too cheap looking, or too big. Then again what else could she expect this was Laurie Forman's closet, she should be happy that there was at least clothes in here.

Taking a second look through the stack of blouses hung on wire hangers, Jackie found something that was pretty decent.

It was a teal color tube top, that normally she wouldn't wear but desperate times called for desperate measures. Besides it was a lot better than wearing her now ruined, white blouse all day. And this was the only top in her size that wasn't too slutty.

Jackie changed out of her blouse and put the tube-top on as fast as Laurie must have taken it off. Once the top was on, Jackie turned around to look at herself in the mirror; when she did she liked what she saw.

The shirt gave Jackie an extra boost in a certain area. It wasn't a boost that she needed, but that didn't mean she didn't appreciate it.

She smirked as she turned around, admiring herself from all angles. She looked good, really good. Maybe even better than usual. Slowly her smirk faded, she thought she looked good, but what if Annie thought she looked too slutty? It was still Laurie's top so there was a good chance, and Jackie couldn't take the chance of looking like a whore. Then Annie could win.

Jackie took a few minutes to think this problem over. She liked this top but she just needed something to make it less…Laurie.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head, a button down shirt! All she'd have to do was go into the Forman's room, Kitty had to have some button down blouse she could use as a little jacket. That could work. Donna wore button down tops a lot, and while Donna didn't usually pull them off, Jackie was sure she could. After all she was Jackie Burkhart…er Hyde.

***

"And so I'm out there for I don't know….five hours and I haven't caught anything." Phil rambled on to his bored looking audience.

Annie had heard this story thousands of times and Hyde felt like he had done the same.

"I was just about to give up when there was tug on my line. So I jumped out of my seat and started reeling him in and this guy put up quite the fight." He continued, "Finally I after struggling for about five minutes, he was mine."

"How big was it?" Hyde asked in a monotone voice, his chin in his hand as he sat in Red's arm chair.

Phil thought over the question for a second or too before using his hands to show the size of his 'Jaws.' Using both his left and right hand, he made a measurement of only a few inches. Six at the most. Hyde had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting out laughing.

"But I felt bad, cause that fish could've been someone's baby fish." Phil went on, "So, I put him back in the ocean to reunite him with his fish family."

Hyde shook his head, "What an idiot."

"Sorry, what was that Steven?" Phil asked, not understanding what Hyde had muttered.

"Uh…" he struggled for a few seconds, "I said what a hero. That was a really great thing you did, Phil."

Phil smiled proudly, "Thank you." He said to Hyde before turning back to Annie, "See I told you it was a good thing."

Annie rolled her eyes at her husbands comment and then turned her attention over to her cousin's "husband." She could see he was just as bored as she was and these boring stories from her husband weren't helping her find out what she needed to know. She looked back at Phil and smiled.

"Phil, honey," she began, "We did do other things on that cruise remember? Why don't you tell Steven about those things?"

"Oh yeah sure," Phil smiled and nodded at Annie, before looking over to Hyde, "That cruise had an awesome buffet. All you could eat too. I must of gained five pounds from their cheese there alone."

"Fascinating." Hyde muttered.

"Oh and then there was shuffle board, which I found out I was very good at. And bingo too. That wasn't exactly my game, but the old people there were really nice. They always had hard candy."

"_Phil_." Annie called out, interrupting her husband from his thoughts of playing bingo with his elderly friends.

"Yeah?" he asked jolting up abit.

"I meant the other stuff." The blonde woman began, "The non-old people stuff."

"Ooohhh." Her husband nodded understanding, "You mean the stuff we did on the first day there, before you got seasick?"

Annie's eyes widened a bit as she shot Phil a look that told him to stop talking. Phil apparently didn't see it though.

Hyde smirked, "Annie got seasick, huh?"

"Yup and pretty bad too. I gave her the nickname, _Landie Annie_." Phil joked, "Cause you know Landie is a word that has the word _land_ in it, and it kind of means like land lover. And well, Annie's her name."

Hyde laughed abit at the joke, that he really didn't need Phil to explain. Phil joined in the laughter, happy to have some one laugh with him and not at him. Annie watched both of the men, a deep scowl on her face.

"Phil, you know I didn't like you telling that story." She scolded slightly.

"Oh come on sweetie," Phil began, "he's family."

"I don't care." Annie said with a shake of her head.

And that was the last Hyde heard, before he tuned them out. This was a marriage thing and he was already getting enough of marriage stuff with Jackie. Besides it was a good thing he stopped paying attention to the couple, because he was able to notice someone try to sneak peak into the living room from Red's den.

"Hey!" Hyde called out and the person in the den froze, unsure of what to do next.

Curiosity got to both Annie and Phil and they turned around in their seats on the sofa, to look in the direction that Hyde was speaking to. Annie frowned and Phil smiled when they saw the skinny twitchy man bending down trying to hide behind the plant.

Seeing that there was nothing he could do but surrender and go over there, Eric straightened himself out and walked where the trio was sitting.

"Hi there." Eric greeted frowning Annie and smiling Phil quickly, while trying not to meet Hyde's shaded glare.

"Don't mine me I just came up here to…" he looked around the room nervously when he soon found a magazine on the table, he picked it up and smiled, "Get my magazine. Well I got it, so I'll be off. See ya."

Eric made a dash for the swinging door but his trip was cut short as Hyde grabbed onto the back of his t-shirt.

"Phil, Annie, this is my brother Eric." Hyde introduced.

Eric looked at Hyde with a small frown but then realized what he had called him, his brother. They were brothers. A smile quickly took the place of the small frown on Eric face as he began to shake Phil's hand

Hyde smirked as he watched the scene, "He's gay."

Eric's eyes nearly popped out his head as he swung it over to look at Hyde. Hyde just smirked in response not easing Eric's nerves at all.

"What? No!" Eric practically shouted, shaking his head towards Hyde and then towards the married couple, "I am _not_ gay."

"Oh that's right. Sorry man." Hyde apologized to his brother as he clasped his hand on his shoulder and looked back at Phil and Annie, "He prefers the word, homosexual."

"No!" Eric argued, jumping away from Hyde, "No! I don't prefer that word. I prefer words like…straight, women, un-homosexual!"

"Eric, don't worry, we're not judging. Right?" Hyde asked his company.

"No." Phil said reassuringly as he shook his head.

Anne shrugged, "I guess not."

"I'm not gay!" Eric exclaimed waving his hands in the air, the magazine still in one hand allowing Hyde to get a glimpse of the name.

Hyde smirked, this was too easy. He ripped the magazine out of Eric hands and looked back at him; his smirk not disappearing but growing.

"So you just read Cosmo for the articles?" he asked lifting up the woman's magazine to show Annie and Phil.

"Yes!" Eric quickly answered. He was so use to telling that excuse to Donna or any of the other women who had caught him looking at the magazine, he'd gotten just abit confused. But soon he figured it out and quickly tried to fix what he'd done.

"No! I mean no not the articles they…." He had a hard time trying to explain this one, "That's not even the magazine I wanted! I wanted the…eh…" he struggled for the name of a magazine a man might read. This was harder than trying to explain him having the_ Cosmopolitan_ magazine.

"The sports one." He at last said, in a very weak tone.

Phil frowned, "_Sports Illustrated_?"

Eric thought over the magazine name, Phil had given. It sounded real enough.

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"So what you're saying is you'd rather look at a magazine full of pictures of men than a magazine full of pictures of women?" Hyde asked the twitchy man.

"Yes." Eric nodded and smile, but then realized how agreeing to that didn't exactly help his argument.

"I mean…I…" he struggled, not knowing what he could say that wouldn't end up making him sound gay. "I hate you!" he finally shouted to Hyde in his high squeaky voice before he ran into the kitchen.

Hyde looked over at Phil and Annie, "He just came out of the closet." He explained, "His emotions are kind of all over the place."

"I can tell." Annie stated as her husband nodded understandingly, "If he really wants people to believe he's straight though, he really should stop speaking in that squeaky voice of his."

"Yeah." Hyde agreed with a smirk as he sat back down in the green chair.

"Ok, I'm back." Jackie called out as she descended down the stairway.

Hyde turned towards her, along with Phil and Annie, but when he saw her he found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She was wearing the tight teal colored top with a white button top over it. None of the buttons were buttoned though, so view of the tube top was not blocked. Hyde knew neither of the tops were hers, but the way she looked in them…she owned them now.

Especially the teal tube top that Hyde was certain belonged to Laurie. But while Laurie must've looked whorey and slutty in the top Jackie looked beautiful and breath-taking. And that extra boost was a very nice touch.

"I hope I didn't take too long." Jackie said innocently with a smile, happy with the attention both the men were giving her.

"No, no." Annie shook her head, trying not to show her jealousness, "In fact you didn't take a lot of time at all, and your outfit here shows it."

Jackie snarled at her cousin and opened her mouth to comment, but her comeback was cut of by Hyde who'd finally looked away from the teal top.

"Or maybe she didn't take long because she doesn't have too many things to fix or cover up." He suggested and Jackie smiled at him sweetly before looking over at her cousin.

"I think that makes sense." Phil nodded, "And you do take along time getting ready, Annie. One time I almost left without her."

Hyde laughed a short laugh while Jackie just smirked evilly at her cousin who paid no attention to them and instead hit her fist against Phil's knee.

"Ow!"

"You know Jackie," Annie began ignoring her husbands cry of pain, "we just met your gay brother-in-law."

"My gay brother-in-law." Jackie said trying her best not to make it sound like a question, but she was confused.

Hyde took notice of Jackie's tone and decided to help out, "Yeah, Eric came by real quick."

"Oh Eric!" Jackie nodded while smiling largely, she really would have liked to have been here for that, "I bet that was fun."

"It sure was." Hyde said with a smirk.

"So what were you three talking about while I was gone?" Jackie asked as she sat herself down on the arm of Hyde's seat.

"Cruises." Phil answered, "I was telling Hyde about the one we went on where I caught this baby fish that was really strong. See…"

"Yes, cruises." Annie interrupted before her husband could get started on his never-ending fish story, "Have you and Steven ever been on one?"

Jackie smiled, "Of course."

"Loads of them." Hyde added.

"Really? Where've you gone?"

"All over the place." Jackie responded, "We just love traveling by sea. And not to just the regular stops, we've been to a few secrete ones too."

"Like where?" Phil asked, excited about the secret part.

"Um…have you ever heard of the Island of…"Jackie struggled for a name

"Hyde, what the hell?!" a new voice called out.

"Hyde what the…" Jackie began to repeat but quickly realized what was going on.

She turned her head to the direction everyone else's was. Standing infront of the swinging kitchen door was an angry looking lumberjack who intrigued Annie and scared Phil.

Jackie and Hyde exchanged quick looks before Hyde jumped to his feet and walked over to Donna.

"Um excuse me for a second." He said before pushing the redhead into the next room, earning him two confused looks.

"Who was that?" Phil asked in a shaky voice once the two were gone.

"I hope that wasn't an angry ex-girlfriend." Annie lied; she really did want it to be just that.

Jackie shook her head, "No of course not. Steven's never really had any other girlfriends before me."

Annie raised both her eyebrows, showing Jackie that a comment would soon be made on what she had just said.

"Because he was so in love with me. He'd always had a lot of offers but his heart belonged to me." Jackie added just before Annie could speak, "He'd been in love with me since elementary school but I wasn't ready to be tied down. So for the rest of our years, we remained very close friends but nothing else. Not until my junior year, that is."

"That's when Steven swept me off my feet and I gave him my whole heart when he gave me his."

"Aww!" Phil cried.

Annie just stared at her cousin who was smiling away. There was no way that was the truth and Annie knew she had to find a way to prove that it wasn't.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ There you are my friends, Chapter 7 of "Meet the Hydes" Hope you liked!_

_Little-not-so-interesting-fact: The tube top idea came to me while I was shopping yesterday. And found a top like that- didn't buy it though. Yeah I went out shopping when i should've been working on the story. Sorry. But it was to celebrate my "B" on my midterm and II did find a really cute dress! Lol_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	9. Where Did You Go?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own…um pretty much nothing._

_**Author's Note: **__Holy Macaroni, I am late. I know and I am so sorry. This weekend was just so busy and once more I put off finishing the chapter until the day it needs to be posted. Why do I keep doing that? Anyway I am so sorry for my tardiness and for this short chapter. It really is a filler one. But I do have some good news! I'm off for the next few days so I'm going to turn of my phone, unplug my internet, and park myself in front of my computer until I get some work done on this story. Hopefully I can get back on track before my final gets here. That's when I'll be turning all my electronics off lol hey it got me a B for the midterm lol But thanks again for all the reviews and cross your fingers that I'll get the next chapter out for Friday. A longer one too! For now though,, Enjoy!_

* * *

Inside the Forman…eh Hyde kitchen, Hyde stood Zenly infront of a fuming redhead, with her arms crossed over her chest, and her boyfriend who had his hands on his hips, looking just as upset.

"What's up?" the curly haired man asked lifting his chin up just a bit.

While Eric threw his hands up in the air, Donna frowned and shook her head just a tiny bit.

"What's up?" she asked mockingly before changing her tone to one filled with more rage, "What the hell are you doing saying Eric's gay?"

Hyde lifted his index finger in the air as he began to defend himself, "I didn't say he was gay; I corrected myself and said homosexual."

"Right, because that makes it better." Donna replied deep in sarcasm.

"To some people it does." Hyde stated with a shrug.

"Well not to me!" Eric practically shouted, "Why would you even say that I was gay? I…when….what did I ever do something that made you think I could be gay?"

Hyde stared at his adoptive brother, behind his shades, giving him a look that asked, _"Seriously?"_

"Forman, man, I don't have time to name all the things right now." He said with a shake of his head, "So I'll just say this one right now. Getting your girlfriend to defend and stick up for you. Seriously man?"

Eric's eyes grew bigger and his mouth opened to deliver some comeback but he couldn't find the words. He looked over from Hyde to Donna.

"Donna!" he exclaimed in his squeaky voice once again, "Do something!"

"Hyde you have to go in there and tell your '_cousin-in-laws'_ that Eric is not gay." Donna firmly instructed.

Hyde shook his head, "Can't do that, Donna."

"Why?" both Eric and Donna asked together wit h a scowl on each of their faces.

"Alright I could." Hyde said with a smirk, "But I won't."

"Hyde…"

"Hey it's his own fault, Donna." Hyde went on, pointing at the skinny man, "He was the one who was spying on us in the living room."

"I wasn't spying! I was on a mission…" Eric began to argue until he realized that that didn't help too much, "You didn't have to tell them I was gay."

"Yeah, and you didn't have to pick up a _Cosmo Magazine_." Hyde shot back.

Donna frowned, a bit confused, and turned to her boyfriend, "You read _Cosmo_?"

"No," Eric shook his head remembering his conversation about the magazine with Hyde earlier, "I just look at the pictures."

Donna's confused frown turned into an angry one before she re-crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow. Hyde's smirk reappeared, but Eric didn't seem to notice. His full attention was on his upset looking girlfriend.

"Uh I mean read the articles!" He said, hoping that would fix things with her. But then he remembered that line had help get him into this mess with Hyde. Quickly he swung back around to Hyde, "But I look mostly at the pictures!"

Eric soon realized, those words wouldn't sit well with Donna so he swung himself around to her and saw that he was very much right.

Poor Eric didn't know what to say. No matter what he said, it wouldn't be the right answer. He looked back and forth between the two people before at last deciding on the close to perfect answer.

"I'm not gay!" he shouted.

Donna shook her head and rolled her eyes and Hyde held back from laughing out loud and instead just let his smirk turn into a smile. Eric however, didn't look at either of them.

"Hyde, I wouldn't even pass as a gay guy." Eric began, "I do lots of _manly_ stuff."

This would be interesting.

"Like what?" Hyde asked curiously.

Eric scanned his eyes around the room in search of something that a man would do. Suddenly a thought popped into his head.

He marched his way over to the brown refrigerator and pulled open the door. Eric then reached into the icebox and brought out a jar of pickles. He looked down at the jar with a smile, that quickly faded when he realized it would take him a long while before he could get the lid off. Hurriedly he placed the jar back inside and shut the door.

Eric looked over the kitchen again. This next 'manly thing' came quicker to him then the first. He headed to the glass door, ready to go into his father's garage and grab some tool. He could pretend he knew what the thing was and how it was used. But just as he had quickly figured out that this was a 'manly thing' Eric realized he couldn't do it either.

What if Donna or Hyde really did ask him questions about the tool and what if they actually knew what the tool was? Then he'd be in big trouble.

Well bigger trouble; he already was in big trouble. There had to be one manly thing he could do in this room.

"I got it!" Eric excitedly exclaimed.

Both Hyde and Donna knitted their brows together as they watched the skinny twitchy man get onto the floor.

Eric dropped to his knees and then placed his two hands on the tile. Next he slowly, very slowly, and shakingly moved his upper body downwards. It took a few seconds—mostly because it took Eric a few seconds to complete the first one—but Hyde and Donna realized Eric was, or attempting, to do push ups.

"Eric," Donna hissed, "get up. You're not helping the situation."

Listening to his girlfriend, Eric got back up on his feet. Almost loosing his balance when he stood up.

Not a minute later, the swinging door pushed open and Jackie's head popped into the room. Immediately her eyes went to Hyde.

"Steven, honey." She called sweetly with a smile, knowing Phil and Annie might be able to hear her, "I need you out there. Annie is asking a lot of questions I'd like you to be here for."

Hyde nodded but before he could say anything was cut off by the taller woman in the room.

"Jackie, why did you let Hyde tell your cousin that Eric's gay?" Donna questioned.

"Because he is."

"Devil." Eric muttered as he glared at Jackie.

Donna shook her head, ignoring Eric's comment, "No he's not."

"Oh Donna," Jackie said titling her head to the side slightly, "the girlfriends are always the last to know, aren't they?"

Donna frowned and began to protest, "Jackie…"

However, Jackie just ignored her friend and looked over to her 'husband.'

"Come on, dear. We mustn't keep our guest waiting." She called out to him.

Hyde sighed, "Coming, sweetheart."

With a deep scowl on each of their faces, Donna and Eric watched Hyde sluggishly follow Jackie in exiting the kitchen.

"This whole thing is so weird." Donna said out loud, her eyes still fixated on the door.

"I know." Eric nodded and then became confused, "Wait, what?"

Donna frowned back at Eric, "You really have to ask 'what?'"

"Oh right, right. Me being gay, right." Eric nodded.

"Not just that though." Donna said shaking her head, "I mean this whole thing with Hyde and Jackie being married. And Hyde actually going along with it."

"It looks like he's kinda enjoying it too huh?" Eric asked and Donna nodded.

"It's like…_The Twilight Zone_." She said.

"_Do do do do do_." Eric began to sing the famous theme song.

"Eric." Donna began lifting her hand in the air, "Don't sing the song."

Eric nodded his head, "Right, right."

"You know what we should do?" Donna asked, breaking the small silence that the room had fallen into.

"Go back to the basement and watch _Three's Company_ before Chrissy leaves?"

Donna frowned, "No. We should go in there and tell Jackie's cousin that you're not gay."

"Yeah," Eric began in an uncertain tone of voice, "watching _Three's Company_ sounds easier." seeing that his girlfriend was about to argue, he went on, "Besides, I already tried that and Hyde can think pretty fast on his feet. I guess all those years of being lied to came in handy."

"Ok then…" the redhead began to think, "we'll just go in there and become part of their _Twilight Zone_."

Eric furrowed his brow, "What'd you mean?"

"I mean, we'll go in there as ourselves and join in in the conversation." she said with a smile, "We'll help Jackie's cousin ask Hyde and Jackie questions that are really deep and personal and that they'll have to answer together."

"Oo I like that."

Donna grinned, "I know. And we'll also add in some stuff that is so bizarre that Jackie's cousin will realize they aren't really married or we'll get to see Jackie and Hyde really sweat." she explained and then grinned a larger grin, "Either one sounds good to me."

Eric nodded in agreement, then suddenly stopped and his frown came back, "Wait a minute Donna. Why do you wanna do this to Jackie? She's your friend isn't she?"

"Well yeah, but I've been trying to help her all day and she wouldn't let me" she explained in an angry tone that soon softened, "But I guess you're right. Jackie is my friend and this is pretty mean. Maybe…"

"No, no, no." he interrupted, "I was just asking because I was curious!"

"I know but…"

"No, no buts Donna." Eric argued, "Let's do this. It'll be fun."

Donna smiled slightly, "It will be won't it?"

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"More like a Hell yes." she corrected and he smiled back.

"Well then let's go m'lady." Eric said happily as he started to push open the swinging door, only to stop and turn back around to face Donna, "This is why Hyde said I'm gay isn't it?"

Donna simply smirked and nodded her head.

***

Down in the basement the remaining members of the gang sat on the old yellow couch arguing with each other and not paying much attention to their surroundings.

"That's the dumbest idea _ever_!" Kelso shouted to his foreign friend.

"It is not!" Fez argued, "You have not heard all the ideas in the whole world!"

"Fine, but I bet if I had your idea would still be the dumbest." Kelso shot out before breaking out into a grin and pointing at the man sitting across from him, "Burn!"

Fez's eyes showed the anger he had toward the man-pretty man.

"You sonofabitch! Take that back!"

Kelso shook his head, "Not until you admit your idea is dumb."

"My idea is brilliant!" Fez declared.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Kelso exclaimed, "Why would they sing Three's Company _Three_?"

"Because there are _three_ of them!" Fez shouted angrily.

Michael Kelso's unconvinced expression suddenly fell and slowly he started understand.

"Ooohhh! I get it!" he said nodding his head, "Could call, Buddy."

Fez grinned, happy to be appreciated, "Thank you."

"But Three's Company Two makes more sense."

"What?!" Fez screeched.

"Think about it man." Kelso instructed before he started lifting up his fingers for each of his points, "There's two hot girls. There's two pairs of boobs. There's two boobs for each girl. And there's gotta be a two in the apartment number. Two just works better!"

"Well I think you are wrong." Fez said crossing his arms over his chest and then turning to the washer and dryer—the last place he had seen Eric.

"Eric what do you…" he frowned when he did not find Eric standing there, "Where did you go?"

"They ditched us!" Kelso said loudly.

"Bastards!"

"Yeah." Kelso nodded "We gotta do something to get back at them. And it's gotta be good. Like _really_ good."

"I got it!" Fez shouted excitedly, "It is perfect. First we will…"

All of a sudden Fez stopped talking and Kelso stopped listening. And both of young men turned their heads to the television set just in time to see Jack, Chrissy, and Janet walk the boardwalk.

"_Come and knock on our door."_ the TV sang the main chorus before Kelso and Fez joined in as background singers.

"Come and knock on our door."

"_We've been waiting for you."_

"We've been waiting for you!" they repeated. "Where the kisses are hers and hers and his. Three's Company Three!"

Kelso looked over at Fez and nodded. "It does go pretty good."

"I told you." Fez answered before they both got lost on the sitcom once again.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There it is my friends, Chapter 8, my latest (and I do mean late) chapter of "Meet the Hydes" Hope you liked!_

_So tell me what role do you thin Donna will play in the story?_

_Little-not-so-interesting-fact: This weekend when I stayed up to work on this story I actually got distracted by the episodes of Three's Company. But with it being mentioned in this fic so much and all the mishaps that happen in that show, I was still sorta working on the fic…or so I tell myself. lol_

_Until next time, Thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	10. Why Is That?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Whoa! I made it! It's Friday and I have a new chapter up for the story! Aren't you guys proud? I know I am. Oo and it's not a filler chapter! Now it's pretty late over here, but it's still Friday, so I'll make this author's note short. I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and alerts, and favorites. I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story. It really makes me happy and keeps me motivated to write more chapters! So because I have to get to sleep soon, I'm off to a little weekend vacation tomorrow to see George Strait ( Woo hoo!) I'll just say this, thanks for reading and Enjoy!_

* * *

"And so my junior year and Steven's senior year, the two of us were practically inseparable." Jackie explained to her guests.

The four of them were still in the living room. Annie and Phil remained on the sofa, while Jackie continued to sit on the arm of Red's chair where Hyde had re-taken his seat.

"And Steven was so worried about leaving me alone in the school for a whole year." She went on, "He didn't want to graduate!"

Annie's eyes widened slightly. She had found a hole in her cousin's 'perfect life.' Phil had finished high school, college, and law school.

"You didn't graduate from high school?" Annie asked, directing her question to Hyde.

"Uh, no I did." Hyde nodded as he looked over at Jackie, hoping she would jump in. Instead the other woman in the room did.

"But you graduated a year later, to graduate with Jackie?" Annie asked, "You flunked your senior year?"

"No!" Jackie practically shouted.

She saw what Annie was up to and was not going to let her get any points for it. Realizing how quickly and loudly she had answered the blonde woman's question, Jackie smiled innocently at her before speaking.

"I mean no. Don't be silly, Annie." She said to her cousin before wrapping her arms around Hyde's shoulders, "Steven here would never do that. He was valedictorian."

Annie lifted an eyebrow as she looked at her supposed cousin-in-law, "Really?"

Hyde nodded, "Yup. Made the speech and everything."

"_And_" Jackie began to add, "Steven was also voted _'Best All Around'_ his senior year."

"Hey that's like me!" Phil shared excitedly.

Jackie and Hyde frowned as they turned toward Phil who was smiling away. Annie meanwhile, seemed to ignore Phil and focus on some more questions.

Hyde face showed his disbelief as he asked, "Really?"

"Yeah." Phil nodded his head with a big smile on his face, "Well I wasn't voted '_Best All Around._' I was voted '_Best Dancer_.'"

"'_Best Dancer?_'" Jackie asked, trying her best not to laugh.

Annie, having overheard the conversation, rolled her eyes, "He was a cheer leader."

"Go Bulldogs!" Phil cheered from his seat as he lifted both his arms in the air.

Hyde nodded, as he bit the inside of his cheek, "Um Phil man, how's that the same as what I was voted for?"

"They both had the word _'Best'_ in them." He replied as if it were obvious.

Together Hyde and Jackie nodded their heads, showing that they understood what Phil was talking about. Neither one of them noticed the swinging door had been pushed open until they saw Eric and Donna make their way to Annie and Phil.

Hyde scowled slightly at the couple; he couldn't believe they had come out here and probably to make the whole situation even worse. A small smirk appeared on his face, he'd taught them well.

Sitting beside Hyde, Jackie watched her now ex-best friend near her cousin. She resisted the urge to jump up and tackle the large woman onto the floor—because that would cause several questions from Annie—and instead tried to figure out what she could tell Annie and Phil Donna was. An exterminator maybe. Maybe a gardener. Or a mental neighbor.

"Hi, you must be Jackie's cousin." Donna greeted as she stuck her hand out to Annie and Phil.

Annie smiled and 'politely' declined Donna's handshake, "Yes, I'm Annie and this is my husband Phil. Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Donna." The redhead said with a slight smile, "I'm…"

"She's Eric's ex-wife!"

The five occupants in the room turned their heads to the voice as saw Jackie Burk…Hyde smiling and trying not to look disbelieving. It didn't cause any of the five frowns to vanish especially one in particular.

"Jackie, what the hell?" Donna asked angrily.

Not wanting to give Donna the chance to say anything else, Jackie leaped off the green chair and hurriedly walked over to Donna. The minute she was infront of the Amazon sized woman, Jackie pulled Donna into a hug pressing Donna's head against her shoulder so she could talk to her.

"Don't worry honey, you'll always be part of this family." Jackie said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, before lowering her voice to a whisper, "Go along with this and I'll give you fifty dollars."

Donna continued to furrow her brow; there were many things she was mad at now. First Eric was gay, now she was divorced from him, and when the hell did the midget get so strong? But as angry as she was, having some extra pocket money did sound pretty good.

"Make it a hundred." She whispered back.

Jackie nodded, "Deal."

And just like that Donna was released from Jackie's grip and just about pushed away. However, Jackie soon caught what she had done and tried to make up for it by comforting Donna again.

"And remember." the tiny brunette began as she reached her arm up to place her hand on Donna's shoulder, "You did _not_ make Eric gay."

Eric's frown deepened, but the reason behind it was no longer about what Jackie had said about Donna. It was about what she was still saying about him.

"What? Jackie…"

"Eric, I need to talk to you." Donna interrupted, "In the den. _Now."_

Before Eric could protest against his 'ex-wife' or say anything more to Jackie, Donna had her hand wrapped around his wrist and was dragging him into Red's den…um Hyde's den.

Jackie waited until both Donna and Eric were out of sight before she took her place by Hyde.

"Those two were married?" Annie asked with a frown.

"Yeah," Hyde nodded, "But now they're divorced"

Phil was still abit confused, he raised his hand a bit before asking his own question, "Then why did she take him into the other room with her?"

Jackie tuned out Annie's compliment about that being a good question and turned to Hyde for help. Hyde just shrugged his shoulders, as if telling her, '_I'm in charge of the Eric being gay thing. You made Donna his ex-wife.'_

"Oh that poor girl." Jackie said with much emotion in her voice as she shook her head sadly, "She still refuses to admit that it's over between them."

Hyde nodded his head before adding to Jackie's story line, "Yeah, and she still thinks he's straight too."

"Donna wants Eric to still feel attracted to her," Jackie put in, "so she dresses like a man."

Annie slowly nodded her head, actually believing her cousin for once. "That does explain all the plaid."

For the first time in almost ever, Jackie smiled happily at her cousin, agreeing with what she said. Her happiness didn't last too long though, but it wasn't Annie who'd ruined the moment. It was the 'divorced' couple who reentered the room for a surprise visit.

"Ok, we're back." Donna announced as she and Eric walked over the sitting area.

"And we're ready to chat." Eric added and then took a seat next to Phil crossing his left leg over his right then placing his hands on top of his knee.

Hyde watched his adoptive brother with a confused frown, was he really going along with this? Jackie wore her own scowl, but her expression showed more surprise than confusion. When she told Donna to go along with it, she meant at that moment, not join in on the charade!

"Sorry we left like that." Donna apologized to Annie and Phil, "We had some divorce stuff to talk about."

"Yea you know how…" Eric began to explain but then drifted off, "Oh my God."

"What?"

"Your shirt, Phil." He said and Phil looked down at his stripe, button down shirt, "I love it!"

A grin soon appeared on Phil's face, "Thank you!"

"You are welcome!" Eric replied, "That color just really makes your eyes pop."

Phil laughed abit at the hand gesture Eric made when he said the word 'pop,' before returning the compliment, "I like your shirt too. Green's a really good color on you."

"Oh please." Eric said with a wave his hand, "Green makes me look like a leprechaun."

"But leprechauns have pots of gold." Phil pointed out.

"Okay!" Annie shouted stopping Eric from speaking again, "Let's talk about something else."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Donna agreed as she stared at her boyfriend, him pretending to be gay was really starting to freak her out, "What were you guys talking about before?"

"Jackie and Steven's high school years." Annie informed.

Jackie smiled, deciding it would be best if she just went with the flow instead of fighting it, "And how cute we were."

"And still are." Hyde added, noticing that Annie was about to make a comment.

Donna watched as Jackie shared a smile with Hyde. If she didn't know better, they could pass for being a married couple. Well sorta, there were still a few things missing.

"Did they tell you how they got engaged senior year?" she asked Phil and Annie.

"You got engaged senior year, Jackie?" Annie asked in disbelief, but soon she shrugged off that feeling and spoke again, "Well I guess that's understandable, you were probably worried you'd never get asked again. Which could've been true. Still it's so…"

"Actually," Hyde interrupted not wanting to hear another one of Annie's insults, "It was _Jackie's_ senior year. I had already graduated."

Jackie eagerly nodded her head, "Right and it was on graduation night, so technically I was out of high school too."

"Oo Oo! Tell the story!" Eric practically pleaded to Hyde and Jackie and then turned to Phil, "It is the cutest engagement story _ever_."

Phil was quickly persuaded and excited about the story, "I wanna hear it."

"Me too." Annie said with a wicked smile playing on her lips.

"Hyde, you should tell it." Donna said to the curly haired man, "I like the way he tells it."

Hyde stared back at the smirking redhead. He now knew this was part of the payback for making her boyfriend gay.

"But I like the way Jackie tells it." Eric shared out loud.

Jackie's smile fell as she heard nerd boy's words. She looked over at Hyde who was now smiling at her. He was obviously happy about not having to tell an engagement story.

"I have a wonderful idea." Annie announced looking at the couple, "Why don't you both say it together?"

Hyde's face went back to it's normal, Zen like face as he stared at Jackie. They looked at each other for several seconds, mentally discussing if they could do it or not. They both were very uncertain if they could pull it off, yet still the words left Jackie's mouth.

"Sure." she smiled, ignoring Hyde's—luckily shaded—shocked expression, "Steven honey, why don't I tell the beginning and you can finish it off?"

"Um…ok." He replied, knowing he had no other choice.

"Alright then." Jackie said happily as she clapped her hands together before placing them under chin, quickly thinking over all her dream proposals.

"Ok, well as you know it was the night of my graduation and so we were having a big party. In my honor of course." The petite woman started her story with a smile, "But before the party Steven wanted me to meet him at a restaurant for an early dinner. A very big, fancy and very expensive restaurant."

"Aw." Phil cried earning him several frowns.

Jackie shook her scowl off and went on, "So I got to the restaurant, only to find that Steven had reserved the whole restaurant for just the two of us. I walked in and found him sitting at a small little table right in the middle of the room. It was so romantic." She gushed to her family, "We had a delicious five course meal, which I gained no wait from, because after all I have a high metabolism."

The other two women rolled their eyes at the words, but made no comment.

"And right when we were finishing the best piece of chocolate cake, Steven got out of his chair and bent down on one knee and…" she drifted off and looked over at Hyde who looked deep in thought. She gave him a slight shove, "Steven, you finish off."

"Oh right, so I got down on one knee and tied my shoe." He said earning him four confused looks and one angry one from his 'wife.'

"She had you guys thinking I was gonna propose then, right?" Hyde asked with a smirk, "I did the same thing to her that night."

"Ha ha!" Phil laughed as he pointed his finger at Hyde, "That's a good one."

"Um thanks Phil. Anyways, after I tied my shoe we finished the cake and left the restaurant. We got in my car and I started driving her to her uh party. But I didn't take her there right away. I made a little detour stop in the woods."

Annie scrunched up her nose a bit, "The woods?"

"Shh! Let him finish." Jackie ordered, caught up in the story herself.

Hyde smirked abit at her actions, before explaining the woods to Annie and Phil, "The woods is where we had out first date."

"I know it doesn't sound too romantic, but it kinda is." He continued, "It was just the two of us sitting on the hood of a car with the radio playing and the moon and stars shinning. So that night I did my best to recreate that whole thing, only this time instead of ending the night with our first kiss…I got down on one knee and…"

"Aww!" both Phil and Eric cried this time.

"Shh!" Jackie hissed again.

"And I grabbed her hand and said, Jackie you are the most beautiful girl in the world inside and out." He turned to look at Jackie, knowing that would help convince Annie, "If I could have only have thing in my life, you would be it. You've made me happier than I've ever been before. I've never loved anyone the way I've loved you. Jacqueline Burkhart, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Jackie shouted jumping up from her seat, then soon noticing the five sets of eyes on her, "Is what I told him."

Feeling very embarrassed and turning a light shade of pink, Jackie sat herself back on the arm of the chair; pretending like nothing had happened.

The room grew quiet, everyone waiting for someone to say something about Jackie's actions, but no one did. Mostly because they didn't know what to say.

"You should've seen the ring." Eric said to their company, "Huge!"

"You're right Eric." Annie nodded at Eric and then looked at Jackie, "I should see the engagement ring, but I've noticed that neither one of you are wearing a ring. Why is that?"

"Um we're getting them engraved." Hyde informed, confident that that would work.

"What are you engraving on them?" Phil asked excitedly and Hyde's confidence faded. He had no idea what you're supposed to put on a ring.

"We can't say." Jackie explained, "It's a surprise. I wrote what I want engraved on his ring and he wrote something for my rings."

"Well, isn't that…" Annie struggled for the right word, "convenient."

"I think it's romantic." Phil grinned largely, "Can you guys get any cuter?"

"Oh they can." Eric nodded, "You should see them kiss. They're cuter than a basket of kittens."

"I've got to see this." Phil smiled.

"Me too." Annie nodded.

Donna shrugged, "I wouldn't mind seeing that."

Jackie turned her head to look at Hyde. They hadn't kissed in years. They couldn't kiss now. It would be too awkward. But they couldn't not kiss, it would make their 'marriage' unbelievable.

Jackie continued to search Hyde's face hoping to find what he thought of the situation, but his face remained Zen. She had no idea what he was thinking until she heard him speak.

"Ok." Hyde nodded, surprising Jackie.

"What?" she asked, trying not to sound too shocked.

"Gotta give the people what the want, babe." He said to her with a shrug.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" Eric and Phil cheered on together, "Kiss her!"

Jackie looked away from Hyde and over to the couch. There she saw Annie smirking evilly, it was like she knew she was about to find out the truth, that she was going to win. But that was _not _happening.

Jackie swung her head back to face her 'husband.' And as Eric and Phil continued to chant in the background, Hyde and Jackie moved their faces closer to each other little by little until finally their lips made contact.

The kiss was a bit awkward, and quick—not lasting more than three seconds.

"There you go!" Jackie called out when they broke away.

"Oh come on!" Phil said disapprovingly, "That's not a kiss!"

"Yeah, I kiss Donna better than that." Eric added.

Donna ignored Eric's words and kept her attention on her friends, she smirked. "Come on you two, let's see a real kiss."

Again Jackie and Hyde looked at each other. That peck had been hard enough, they couldn't do more than that…but they had too.

Hyde stared into Jackie's eyes, he'd forgotten just how hypnotizing they could be. Jackie bit her lip as she hoped and prayed this wouldn't backfire; that this kiss wouldn't prove to Annie they weren't married…or worse.

There was no first move made, it was at the same time that they each moved closer to the other. This time faster than the last. And this time when their lips touched, they stayed against each other for several seconds before letting the kiss deepen a little more.

They allowed their tongues to explore the other's mouths, but they both resisted the urge to pull the other closer.

Several seconds past, more than Hyde nor Jackie realized, and they put an end to this kiss.

However, the couple paid no attention to their audience. They tuned out Eric and Phil's clapping. They didn't see Donna's smirk. And they paid not attention to the suspicious face Annie was making. Their minds were concentrated on the feeling they'd felt when they were kissing.

They'd both felt it. They'd both felt it before too. And it freaked them both out.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go, Chapter 9 of "Meet the Hydes" Hope you liked!_

_Little-not-so-interesting-fact: Another inspiration for this story was the movie The Proposal with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds. Check it out if you haven't yet. It's one of my favorite Sandra Bullock movies right behind Hope Floats. _

_Until next time, thanks or reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	11. Three's Company?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing…I did just buy the complete third season of Three's Company…but that really doesn't have to do with anything._

_**Author's Note: **__Whoa! I am I late! So sorry for that. I got busy with my final for college algebra (I'm free! And I passed with a B!) and that's why I didn't post last last week. Then this last Friday was when we took our final and our grades were posted the same day. A bunch of us went out to celebrate the final being over and so that we could all be there when we got our grades. But I hadn't finished this chapter yet, I should've been doing that on the computer we had to check the grades…But I know these are just excuses and I am SOO sorry for posting late, but better late than never! And now that summer is here and I'll pretty much be free, more on time updates will be headed your way! Thanks for all the reviews you guys, you're the best! Now on with the story! Enjoy!_

* * *

Eric grinned as he clapped his hands and looked away from the slightly flustered couple and over to his 'in-laws.'

"See, didn't I tell you were cute?"

Phil eagerly nodded his head up and down; agreeing with Eric completely. But Annie, though she had joined in with the other three in clapping, didn't seem to be so won over.

"Adorable." She replied with sarcasm deep in her voice.

Jackie looked over to the couch and saw three smiling morns and her evil, un-persuaded, looking cousin. Though that kiss had left her pretty speechless and she was having trouble thinking straight, she did know that having Donna and Eric here would no good.

"Um, I'll be right back." She announced standing up from her seat, "I'm gonna go get some…"

"More drinks." Hyde finished for her. He could see the trouble she was having, heck he was having it too. "See how we finish each others sentences?"

Jackie's face broke out into a grin and she nodded along, while looking at her jealous looking cousin.

"Phil and I can do…" Annie drifted off and waited for Phil to finish her sentence but he was too busy talking to Eric about who knew what. "Phil!"

"What?" he asked confused.

Annie shook her head, clearly upset, "Never mind."

"Well Annie," Jackie started, grinning at her cousins' expense, "Looks like Steven and I cuter than you and Phil."

Annie looked up at her gloating cousin, and saw Hyde place his hand on her shoulder. She glared at the both of them.

"Weren't you going to get some drinks?" she spat out.

"Oh right." Jackie nodded, "Come on, Steven. You know how we can't stand being apart for to long."

"I'm coming." He called after Jackie after she disappeared behind the swinging door, and then turned to Donna, "Hey Donna, could you give us a hand?"

"Why?" the frowning redhead asked, not budging from her seat, "It's only a couple of bottles of soda."

"And they call me the drama queen." Eric said out loud, "Which came in handy in all those high school plays I was in."

"You were in plays in high school?" Phil asked excited, "I always wanted to be in one, but my cheerleading always took up a lot of time."

"You were in cheerleading?" Eric asked surprised, and Phil nodded. "You are like my new favorite person!"

Donna's brows knitted closer and closer together with each second she watched her boyfriend pretend to be gay. He was doing a really good job, and it was scary. Looking towards the door, Donna saw Hyde—watching the scene with his own frown—waiting for her to follow him.

Deciding she had finally had enough, and that whatever Hyde and Jackie had to tell her wouldn't be as disturbing as this, Donna stood up and walked over to Hyde.

"Yeah, I'm going." She announced while trying to avoid hearing or seeing Eric and his new best friend.

Hyde nodded his head and watched Donna take the same route Jackie had taken a few seconds ago. He then turned to Eric to find that he was still yapping with Phil.

"I think we might need a little bit more help." Hyde said directing his words to his brother, but instead got someone else to respond.

Phil stood up with a smile, "Sure, I'll help!"

"No!" Hyde almost shouted, startling the trio, "Uh…I mean. No thanks Phil, you're a guest. I was talking to Eric."

Phil sat back down feeling abit hurt. Annie noticed her husband's pain and it got her thinking, but it wasn't Phil who she was concerned or thinking about. No, Annie was wondering why Jackie and Steven kept disappearing and why they wouldn't take her or Phil with them to wherever they were going.

Eric looked up at Hyde, after hearing that he had been wanted to help out with the drinks.

"Yeah, no thanks." He told the curly haired man before turning back to Phil to continued their discussion, "You're right musical plays are so much better than all the other ones."

Phil nodded, his spirits rising again, "I know. I love Annie."

"That's a good one." Eric agreed, "But I love Grease. Oo and the movie is one of my top five! The other four have John Travolta too."

"Hey you know what play is my favorite?" Hyde asked joining in the conversation, but looking at Eric, "Get your ass in the kitchen."

Eric furrowed his brow, "That's not a play."

Hyde didn't have to say anything. He just stared down at Eric with a intimidating glare, and that soon did it's job and made Eric feel very much fearful. Eric turned to Phil and Annie.

"Excuse me." He told them before hurrying out of the room.

When Eric entered the kitchen, he was surprised to see that neither Jackie nor Donna were in there. Confused, he turned around ready to go back into the living room, when he came face to face with Hyde. Obviously startled, he jumped back a few feet.

"I'm just gonna head to the basement." He said before scrambling over to the side door.

Hyde shook his head as he followed Eric to the basement. This wasn't how he ever imagined this weekend going. His parent-free weekend plans had consisted of a few circles and beer not getting married and having a gay brother.

"Good now you're both here." Jackie said as soon as Eric and Hyde were off the staircase.

She was standing in front of the washer and dryer, with her arms crossed and not looking to happy. Donna stood in front of her, looking more annoyed than angry. And Fez and Kelso probably didn't even notice that the whole gang was now down in the basement; their eyes were still glued to the TV.

Hyde and Eric walked off to the respective sides. Hyde with his 'wife' and Eric with his 'ex-wife.'

"What are you two doing up there?" Jackie questioned.

"We're making a hundred dollars each." Eric replied.

When Donna had dragged him into Red's den upstairs, she had explained to him about Jackie saying if they went along with it she give them a hundred dollars. That was why he was had gone back into the room and joined in on the game of pretend.

Jackie frowned at the skinny man as she heard his words, "We? What's this we?"

"It's a word you use when you're talking about several people." Eric explained to the fuming brunette, "Like three or four…or hey even two!" he finished as he pointed to himself and Donna—who was trying not to laugh.

"I never said 'we.'" Jackie firmly stated.

"Well I would hope not." Eric began, "Because then you would be using improper grammar."

Jackie deepened her glare and she started to charge at Eric ready to strangle him to death. It would keep him from going back upstairs.

"Jackie, calm down." Hyde instructed grabbing on to the tiny woman's forearm.

Though he really would like to have seen Eric get beat up by a girl…again. They had to remember about their company upstairs. He looked over at the couple in front of him.

"You guys can't go back up there."

"Why?" Eric asked, almost whining.

"Yeah, we need to be up there." Donna stated, "Before we got there, you guys hadn't even kissed."

Eric nodded, "That's true. We put the spice in your marriage…" he drifted off as he realized something, "Yeah that sounded weird."

Agreeing with him, Donna nodded her head. Meanwhile Jackie and Hyde didn't a word Eric had said after Donna pointed out that they hadn't kissed until she and Eric were there.

Both of them knew that if they let Eric and Donna back up in the living room, they'd try to get them to do more kissing and more couple things. And that kiss upstairs had done enough the two of them.

Hyde turned to Jackie, "Jackie, just pay them both he hundred dollars."

"I can't pay them both a hundred dollars!" Jackie protested, "I have important thing to pay for and buy."

Donna stared her midget sized friend, "Like what?"

"Like my classes for school. And the rent for mine and Fez's apartment." She informed, "And I saw some really cute shoes at the mall."

Donna rolled her eyes in annoyance and Eric took notes, he could use stuff like this when he was playing 'Gay Eric.'

"Alright look just lower the price." Hyde began, "Make it seventy-five for each."

"No!"

"Yeah," Eric agreed with Jackie for once, "I was kinda set on the hundred."

Hyde looked at Eric with frustration in his expression, "Forman, what are you gonna do with a hundred dollars? Just spend it on a bunch of dumb comic books."

"Hey!" the twitchy man exclaimed ready to defend himself, "I had my eyes on a few action figures too!"

Hyde fought back the urge to punch him, because that would only need more explaining. Donna ignored her boyfriend's comment and looked at Jackie who had just finished rolling her eyes.

"Jackie, you won't have to pay us anything if you just tell Annie the truth." The redhead began, "And who knows, maybe if you do tell Annie how your life really is you'll end having the better one. After all, if you tell her how your life really is, it'll show her how proud you are of your life and how happy you are with it. And that's what makes people's life so great…and I guess in your case better than others."

"Yeah…ok." Jackie said, not sounding very convinced, "Donna, that could happen. If this was an episode of _Leave it Beaver_."

Hyde nodded, "She's right. This is more of a _Three's Company _episode."

"_Three's Company_?" Fez asked, his head popping away from the screen

"I wanna play!" Kelso shouted from the lawn chair.

Fez threw his hand up in the air, "I call Mr. Furley!"

"I wanna be Jack!" Kelso exclaimed, "No Larry!" He paused, "No Jack! No Larry!"

Kelso continued to debate over which character he wanted to be but Fez was the only one from the group was paying any attention. The other four went on with their own debate against each other.

"Donna, I can't tell Annie how my life really is." Jackie started to say, "She won't think it's wonderful, she won't think it's great, and she especially won't think that it's better than hers."

She sighed softly, "I'm proud of my life, I am, and I'm happy with it. I'm not at all ashamed of it; but if I tell Annie the truth about it, she'll only laugh and make fun of it, because she's part of the high class in society." Jackie took a brief pause, "Just like me. But since I've hung around you guys for so long, I've learned how to like lower class, not so special, things."

"Yeah, I'm raising my price to one fifty now." Eric informed and Donna and even Hyde nodded.

"Uh ok." Jackie grumbled while still sounding abit defeat, "The reason I have to have a better life than Annie now is because when we were kids she always had the one with the better life."

"You guys know how my childhood was. Well Annie's was the exact opposite. Her parents spoiled her rotten, I was never spoiled." Jackie pointed out, earning a scoff, a smirk, and a laugh that was covered with a cough.

"Her parents were around and spent time with her. Her dad never went to jail. He's still married to her mother and they live in some mansion upstate." She went on, "I'm an only child, Annie has a brother….but that kinda goes both ways for who has the better life."

"Hey, where is everybody?" Phil could be heard asking from upstairs.

Jackie's explanation ended there as a new worry came into her mind. Phil must have been in the kitchen. That left Annie alone to snoop and Phil could very well end up finding his way to the basement.

"You go up there and I'll take care of this." Hyde told her.

Surprised by his words, it was as if he had read her mind, Jackie just nodded before climbing up the basement stairs.

"Aw see how he does things for his wife?" Donna asked out loud, after she and Eric had made themselves comfortable on the old couch.

Eric nodded, "Yeah, it's cause he loves her."

"Hey who was that?" Kelso asked, before Hyde had the chance to frog Eric on the arm.

"That's Phil." Came Hyde's reply, "He's Eric's gay lover."

Hearing Hyde's response, Kelso sat straight up in his chair before turning to look at Eric—a shocked and confused look on his face. Fez had almost the same reaction, but his facial expression had a tint of anger in it. His voice however showed much more fury.

"What?" both mean asked together.

Hyde simply nodded, "Yup."

"What the hell?" Fez asked angrily, "You have some_ stranger_ as your gay lover instead of one of your best friends?"

Simultaneously, Hyde, Donna, Eric, and Kelso turned to their foreign friend with large, deep frowns on their face causing Fez to suddenly feel embarrassed.

"Um I mean…" he stammered, "Really?"

Still a little confused Donna spoke, "Relax Fez. Phil's just Jackie's cousin's husband."

"And Eric's new boy friend." Hyde added.

"He is not!" Eric argued.

Hyde smirked, "Then what was with the whole 'that color really makes your eyes 'pop?'" he asked mockingly while also making fun of the hand gesture Eric had done.

Donna laughed abit, not noticing Eric's scowl, "Yeah, and what about, you are like my new favorite person?'"

"I was in character!" Eric exclaimed over the laughter of his friends.

"In what character?" Kelso, the new question man asked.

"For nothing." Hyde answered back.

It was bad enough that he had gotten roped into this. And then Donna Eric had made things worse. The last thing he or Jackie need was the two remaining stooges to become part of the charade.

Fez's eyes, widen, "Oo I bet it is something. Tell us! Tell us!"

"No." Hyde growled, "Forget it."

"You can't tell us to forget it." Kelso argued, "We have to know what's going on."

"Yes, put us on the loop." Fez pleaded, getting him a few puzzled looks from his friends.

Hyde frowned, "No."

"But you have to!" Kelso protested, "After watching all these _Three's Company_ episodes we learned that everyone has to know _exactly_ what's going on."

Fez nodded his head in agreement, "It is the moral of the show."

"Yeah," Kelso agreed, "Well that and that the best roommate is two hot girls."

Fez moved his head up and down, agreeing with his pretty man friend once again. Eric laughed shortly at his friends while Donna rolled her eyes. And Hyde, he still wasn't convinced, nothing could convince him to tell them any small detail about what was going on.

"Speaking of the show," Hyde began, realizing that the only way to not have them bugging him on what was happening upstairs, was to get their minds off it. "It's on right now."

Kelso's brows came together, "No it's not."

"It is on comer…" Fez started to say, only to turn his head and see the famous trio walking on the boardwalk. "_Come and knock on our door!"_

"_Come and knock on our door." _Kelso repeated.

The two viewers were lost in the sitcom and the opening lyrics, which worked better for Hyde. Two down and two to go.

Hyde turned to Donna and Eric, who were looking at the television screen but weren't exactly absorbed in it the way Kelso and Fez were.

"Alright look, you guys stay down here for the rest of the time Annie and Phil are here and I'll get Jackie to pay you guys the hundred dollars." Hyde began to bargain, "Even if that means I have to pitch in a few bucks."

Eric's grin grew, "Aw isn't that so sweet?" he asked Donna, "Who knew Hyde was such a hopeless romantic?"

"I knew." Donna replied, not paying Hyde's annoyed expression any attention, "I mean did you hear how he proposed?"

"In the woods, under the stars, just him and Jackie." Eric nodded while smiling; he knew how angry he was making his adoptive brother.

"_Jackie you are the most beautiful girl in the world inside and out" _Donna repeated part of Hyde's 'proposal' in a mocking tone of voice.

"Alright fine." Hyde said loudly, but trying to remain Zen, "If you guys making fun of me, will keep you down here, then fine. Just don't go back up there."

Hyde's last words were more than an order and they frightened the couple on the couch just a bit. Silently, Donna and Eric watched as Hyde stomped his way up the basement stairs. The only noise being his loud steps and the singing of Kelso and Fez.

Dona turned to her twitchy boy-friend, "Are we really just gonna stay here?"

"Well Donna," he began to say, putting his arm behind her, "it would make things a lot easier for Jackie. And Hyde did seem kinda upset."

Understandingly, Donna nodded her head before looking back at Eric.

"So we're gonna wait five minutes and then go back up?" she asked.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go, Chapter 10 of "Meet the Hydes" Hope you liked!_

_Little-not-so-interesting-fact: The whole moral of Three's Company came to me when my friend asked me what the show was about. I gave her a summary and told her that was the lesson at of each episode. She's never heard of Three's Company either. (Yes same friend who's never seen It's a Wonderful Life) _

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	12. You Didn't Tell Them?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Holy cow! I am so so so so very very very very sorry fro not updating this story. Can you believe it's almost been a month since I updated? That is just so…not good at all. I hope you all can forgive me. This got really hectic towards the end of school and then when summer started I couldn't come out with anything to write for this story! I am sooo sorry! But the good news is that my writer's block for this is over and I have at last posted a new chapter! Woo! And I have half of the next one done too! Even bigger Woooo! Thanks for all the reviews you guys I am once again so sorry for not updating but I promise I am back on track with this story! So please, you've waited long enough go on, and Enjoy!_

* * *

"I surprised a lot of people by going into law school, even myself. The thing was that I wasn't ready to go out into the real world; I wanted to stay in school as long as I could, and the only careers that take more school time were lawyers and doctors. Doctors take more time but I faint at the sight of blood."

Jackie listened as Phil continued to ramble on; she had her chin in her palm as she sat in the pea soup arm chair, trying desperately not to fall asleep. But it was just so boring; she didn't feel too bad when she noticed that Annie was performing similar actions that also went unseen by the talking machine known as Phil.

"But I win a lot of cases, really." He went on, "You know what the key to winning a case is?"

"What?" Jackie asked in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Crying."

Jackie furrowed her brow slightly at the answer Phil ad given her. Though she knew she would probably regret asking later on, right now she had to ask.

"Crying, Phil?"

"Yup." Phil nodded his head, "Crying."

"You make your clients cry?" she asked still confused, maybe Phil wasn't as weird as she thought and was actually pretty smart.

Phil shook his head, "No. I mean yeah, they cry but that's all on their own. And that's only half of how we win the case." He explained, "The other half comes when I start crying. Then the case is ours."

Jackie blinked her eyes several times at the grinning man infront of her. It was hard to believe, yet at the same time not so hard. She could easily see this guy tearing up in a courtroom because his case wasn't winning.

"Of course that's not the only way Phil wins his cases." Annie quickly added.

"That's true." Phil nodded and Annie grinned conceitedly at Jackie, "Sometimes the other guy admits he's guilty."

Jackie's face broke out into an even larger smile, not sure of what to be happier about. The fact that Phil wasn't the great big lawyer Annie had made him out to be over the years. Or at how fast Annie's smug smile had disappeared.

"So have you ever won a case by actually arguing?" Jackie questioned, her grin still in place.

"Nah." Phil replied, "I'm more of a peace wanting kinda guy. I don't like arguing…well except if it's something I believe in. Like one time me and some friends joined in in a protest for…"

"Ok!" Annie practically shouted out loud.

It startled the other two people in the room, but they soon got over it. Phil began to think of a new topic to think of while Jackie suddenly became interested about what kind of protest Phil had been part of and why didn't Annie want him to say anything about it.

Annie cleared her throat, "Where is Steven, Jackie?"

"Oh um," Jackie said nervously as she looked around the room hoping to see her 'husband.' "He's…"

"Right here." She heard a voice form behind her.

Jackie turned herself around to face the swinging door to the kitchen and smiled when she saw Hyde walk into the room. He made his way over to the chair she was sitting on and took a seat on the arm. Almost without thinking, Jackie rested her arms on his lap, not realizing she'd done it until Hyde placed his right arm over her shoulder.

"Sorry I took so long, had some stuff to take care of." Hyde explained to the couple on the couch, "What were you guys talking about?"

Before either of the women in the room could answer, Phil jumped in—ready to share his 'exciting' tales of being a lawyer.

"Jobs. I was telling Jackie about what I do as a lawyer." He explained with a smile, "Hey Steven, guess what the main key to wining a case is."

"Uh…" Hyde began to think but didn't get the chance to speak because Annie had interrupted.

"Yes, jobs." She said quickly talking over her husband, not wanting to go through the whole crying deal again. She already knew about that and it was boring. What Annie was interested in right now was finding out more about Jackie's supposed husband.

"So Steven, what is that you do?" Annie asked the curly haired man, "Jackie never did tell us. I'm guessing it's nothing successful and probably doesn't pay much, since Jackie has to work too."

Jackie quickly began to worry. Though the truth was Hyde did have a good job, but might not seem very outstanding to Annie. However that wasn't Jackie's biggest worry. No what she was really concerned about was if he Hyde would remember about how she'd changed her story from working at a dress store to owning the store.

"Actually my job is pretty successful. And Jackie doesn't _have_ to work, she wants to work." Hyde answered, without even having to look at Jackie for any help or confirmation.

"It keeps her busy and out of the house. After all what can a wife do at the house if she doesn't have to clean or cook? Become president of her woman's club?" he scoffed, knowing very well about Annie recent election, "Those things haven't meant anything since the fifties."

Jackie held back a laugh and instead settled for a happy grin as she watched her cousin. Annie was shocked at Hyde's words, but tried not to let it show—however she wasn't succeeding very well. Phil had to laugh, not sure what he found more amusing Hyde's words or his wife's expression.

"Nice one!" he called out as he raised his left palm high in the air.

Phil kept his hand up while he smiled almost too largely. Both Hyde and Jackie stared up at Phil's hand, frowns deep in their foreheads, wondering what exactly he was doing. Annie buried her head in her hands the moment she saw her husband's arms move.

Slowly Phil's face fell and he lowered his hand back on to his lap.

"Oh guess Wisconsin people don't do high fives." He said abit sadly.

"California people don't give high fives, Phil." Annie groaned, lifting her head back up. She may have been annoyed with her husband but she wasn't quite done with questioning Jackie's.

Putting on her best smile, she turned her attention to Hyde, "So what 'successful' job do you have, Steven?"

"I own a record shop." Hyde replied causally; it was probably the only true thing he'd said all day to these people.

"I always wanted to be a DJ!" Phil said excited, his face lit up once again.

Hyde smirked at his excitement, "You're just full of surprises aren't you, Phil?"

Phil grinned back as he nodded happily, never once noticing the slight mocking that could be heard in Hyde's voice. Annie heard what her husband had, but chose to ignore it and go on to something that was more intriguing.

"You own a record store?" she asked trying to sound more curious than suspicious. Hyde nodded a yes and Annie went on with her point, "And Jackie owns a clothing store. You both own your own stores, how very _'lucky'_ for the two of you."

Jackie heard the way her cousin had said the word "lucky" and she didn't like it one bit. Hyde felt the same way and the troubled expression on Jackie's face told him to do something about it, without her actually telling him. That was pretty weird.

Hyde just shook the thought out of his head before speaking again, "Actually I'm more of the lucky one. My store just kinda fell into my hands. It's a family business." He explained trying to make _Grooves _sound more expensive and thriving than it really was.

"Jackie's the one who bought and started her own business on her own." He continued, now deciding to give some light to shine on Jackie, "The store's doing great…"

"It practically paid it's self off in the second month!" Jackie added happily.

The others in the room displayed different facial expressions as their reactions. Phil's mouth turned into a small 'o' and Annie once again rolled her eyes. Hyde just smirked and nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed and then gave her a small squeeze with the arm he had around her, "I'm really proud of her. She worked hard on it."

Annie's left eyebrow went up a few inches as she heard the last part of what Hyde had said. Work? Jackie had to work to get where she was?

Though Jackie knew Hyde was only trying to help, she really wished he hadn't said that. Of course he didn't know Annie very well either, but Jackie did and when she saw that small section of hair raise up, she knew it wouldn't be good."

"Steven doesn't mean _work_." Jackie managed to say before Annie could get one word in, "Work is so messy and hard. The way I got my shop was so clean and breezy, I practically didn't have to put in any effort!"

The blonde woman snarled at the smiling couple; but mostly at the young woman. She was about to call out something that made Jackie's life worse than her and then she jumps in—before she could even speak! This was getting harder and harder.

"And I'm guessing the same goes for you?" Annie questioned Steven.

Hyde nodded casually, "Yeah, the store's name is _Grooves, _it does pretty good."

"Pretty good?" Jackie asked with an 'are you serious look' and then looked at her relatives, "There are stores in every state!"

"I've never seen or heard of one in California." Annie informed, popping Jackie's bubble.

Jumping to the rescue Hyde added, "Except Hawaii, Alaska, and California."

"Why not California?" Phil asked with a confused frown.

"Cause it's gonna break off and be an island in a couple of years too." Hyde retorted with a shrug of his shoulders.

Immediately after hearing Hyde's explanation, Phil's eyes widened with fright. Nobody seemed to notice though, leaving poor Phil to deal with his panic by himself.

"But Wisconsin won't." Jackie added with a smile.

"And yes we are very lucky." Jackie continued happily, grabbing hold of Hyde's free hand and giving it a squeeze, "Our stores are next to each other and we get to have lunch with each other every day."

Annie rolled her eyes at Jackie's words. These two were really getting sickening, which meant they couldn't be real. They were faking! Right? Before Annie could think any more her thoughts were interrupted by her husband's loud awing. The thought of his state breaking off the country seemed to have left his mind.

"Honey," Phil said to her, "we should have lunch together more often. It would be fun."

"I'm sure it would be." She replied almost sarcastically.

"Steven and I always have fun when we have lunch together." Jackie added in, her smile even bigger than before, "Right Steven?"

With a smirk on his lips, Hyde nodded, "Right."

"Right." Annie repeated, her tone still showing her disbelief in the whole thing.

"Right." Phil said smiling, mostly because he didn't want to be the odd man out by being the only one who didn't say the word. Suddenly Phil's grin faded away as he looked around the living room, "Um I have a question."

Annie's ears perked up, her husband had a question? Had he finally caught onto what she was doing? Was he going to help her? Just the thought of Phil coming out with a totally unexpected and perfect question and putting an end to her cousin's little play made Annie's smile finally make another appearance.

Jackie was only slightly worried about what Phil would ask. After all this was the guy who'd thrown a fish back in the water to return to its fish family. But he was still married to Annie—a woman who if she wouldn't have been sea sick would have eaten the fish then and there. It was a combination she still didn't quite understand.

"What's up Phil?" Hyde asked.

"Where'd Eric and Donna go?" he asked sounding like a small child, looking for his best friend, "They were fun."

This wasn't exactly the perfect question Annie had in mind, but it was still a pretty good one. The two had never returned after going to get the drinks, and they seemed to make Jackie and her 'husband' nervous by just them sitting with them all. Annie did miss Eric and Donna too.

"Yes where did they go?" Annie asked, trying to sound innocent, "They never did come back with you guys. And may I add neither did those drinks."

Shoot the drinks. Jackie had completely forgotten about the excuse they had used to go down to the basement. And while she knew the subject of Eric and Donna's whereabouts was likely to come up, she was hoping the details of her amazing life would keep Annie's mind off it.

"Uh…" Jackie struggle for an answer, she turned her head to Hyde for help.

"They're actually…um…" was all Hyde could say before realized he didn't know what to say either.

Luckily someone from the kitchen answer for the couple.

"We're over here."

The four heads turned to the swinging door and saw the tall redhead walking into the room carrying two bottle of soda in each other hands. Eric was right behind her, carrying one bottle in each of his hands as well. One of the couple smiled—one person more than the other—while the other couple in the room fought back the urge to burry their heads in their hands.

"And we've got drinks, but not beer" Eric announced lifting the bottles slightly with a smile, "I just love rhyming."

Donna rolled her eyes as she took a seat at the piano bench. There was barely any room left on the sofa, after Phil had made room for Eric to sit next to him.

"Too bad you're not any good at it." She stated out loud.

Eric sent a frown her way as he waved his hands around again, "You see? Another reason the two of us didn't work out."

"Oh God." Jackie groaned, softly.

But not soft enough, because Annie had heard her cousin's grunt and quickly decided to comment on it. She couldn't be cut off again!

"What's the matter, Jackie?" Annie asked condescendingly "It sounds as if you don't want these two here. Almost as if you're afraid they'll say something that they shouldn't. Is that the case?"

"Oo case!" Phil said excitedly before turning to Eric, "Guess what the key to wining a case is."

"Um ok." Eric said before starting to think about what would be a good answer. A good gay answer.

"Phil!" Annie hissed, getting Phil's and everyone else's attention. She cleared her throat and smiled, "I was talking to Jackie, sweetie."

"No that's not it." Jackie said shaking her head, still surprised by what she'd just seen. But she couldn't let that distract her, otherwise something might slip out. "We are a very close family. Even Donna, who's technically not family anymore and would be kicked out by anyone else but us."

Donna saw how Jackie was looking at her as she spoke to her cousin, all the while giving her a warning look. But Donna pretended to not see it and go on with the plan that she and Eric had come up with in the kitchen earlier.

"She's right." The redhead nodded, "And we really don't know anything that's a secret or shouldn't be said…well except for that one thing."

Jackie's warning expression dropped and she joined Hyde in staring at their lumberjack friend with a blank like expressions on their faces. She was up to something and it was something that was not good.

"One thing?" Annie asked curiously.

Donna grinned, turning away from her uneasy looking friends, "Yup. It's pretty big news too."

"Big news?" Phil asked enthusiastically moving his head around to each of the parties in the room, his smile getting bigger with each person he looked at; starting with Annie and ending at Donna.

Eric nodded, he was really starting to like this guy, "Yup, it's…wait." He looked away from Phil and frowned as he moved his gaze to Jackie and his brother, "You didn't tell them?"

"Tell us what? Tell us what?" Phil practically begged to know, "I _love_ secrets!"

"No Eric we didn't." Hyde answered in a firm tone that told Eric he was going to pay for this later, "We're just telling family for now."

"But we're family." Annie added innocently.

Hyde turned to look at the blonde woman and had to frown. Annie was really starting to bug him. She was starting to remind him of Laurie Forman, only maybe worse and he didn't think that was possible.

"That's true you guys." Donna nodded, keeping the conversation in the direction she wanted it to go, "You guys should tell them."

Jackie shook her head and gave a fake shy smile, "I don't think so, Donna. Say who wants…"

"Jackie and Hyde are having a baby!" Eric excitedly shouted out loud before clapping his hands together.

At almost the same time Hyde and Jackie's faces fell to the floor. They knew their friends were up to no good but this was… this was…_horrible_. The two of them having a _baby_? _Together? _That would never happen. Never, never, never, never…never?

Donna watched in amusement as she saw the shock and worry take over on the rebel and the cheerleader. She knew they were now both very sorry for making Eric gay and divorcing the two of them.

Phil's face lit up at the mention of a baby while his wife's facial expression showed, surprisingly, something very similar.

"There's gonna be a baby?" Phil asked, his voice full of excitement.

"Apparently." Hyde muttered as he glared a death glare at Eric through his sunglasses.

"This is such wonderful news." Annie commented with a smile.

"Isn't it?" Donna asked.

It was at that moment that Jackie realized the two women had very identical grins plastered onto her face. She just wanted to sink down into the green chair and wait for them all to leave.

But she wouldn't because she was Jackie Burkhart…Hyde. And Jackie Burkhart…Hyde…well Jackie had just become her a couple of hours ago so she wasn't really sure what she did, but she knew she didn't do that!

"Aw!" Phil cried one more time, still excited about the news, "I just love babies! And that new baby smell!"

Getting over his confusion about a baby's smell, Eric got right back into his character, "I know! Oo and their little shoes!"

"And their little bitty socks!" Phil added as he pretended to be holding a pair of tiny sock in his hands.

"Those things are just too adorable!" Eric agreed.

Soon the two men were lost in their own conversation about babies and baby things. It was okay with the others though. They were getting better at blocking and ignoring the rambling duo.

Annie stood up form the couch and walked over to Jackie, her arms outstretched and ready for a hug.

"Oh Jackie, this is so wonderful." She said hugging her cousin who very awkwardly hugged back, as Hyde watched on getting more and more confused, "You're going to get fat. Oh! I mean have a baby!"

Jackie frowned at the Annie who tried to cover her words with an embarrassed laugh. It didn't fool her though. And it didn't fly with Hyde either as Annie walked over to him, her smile—he wasn't sure if it was fake or not now—still in its place, she hugged him quickly.

"And you're the one who gave her that little bundle, Steven." She said, already think about Jackie being unable to shed those pregnancy pounds; her smile grew, "I'm really starting to like you."

Hyde stared at Annie almost angrily, he knew why she was so happy and it didn't make him happy at all. Annie couldn't tell because of the shades, but Hyde's 'wife' could. She grabbed his hand and patted it gently, hoping to calm him.

Donna watched the scene with a smile. This was_ too_ good. But she and Eric were going to have to beat this pregnancy thing, sooner or later. Maybe they could bring in some reinforcements. As her smile grew, she thought of the two secret weapons down in the basement watching _Three's Company_.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that would be Chapter 11 of "Meet the Hydes" Finally! Hope you liked!_

_Little-not-so-interesting-fact: The baby idea came to me while at one of the family get togethers. Was sitting at the table with my mom some friends of the family and a little baby, who was just too adorable. Then it hit me and I realized my writer's block was over. Gonna have to get that kid something special for their birthday! _

_Also there is a new board for That 70's Show, that is just so awesome and you should go check it out and join too. we don't bite! the site is : _

_h t t p : / / . com/ That70sFanFicBoard /index/ (be sure to take off spaces)_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned take care, sorry for the wait again, and take care!_


	13. Who Are Those People?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello Everyone! Ok I know I didn't update last week and I am so sorry for not doing so. But I do have good news. It is Friday and there is an update! A small update yes, but an update none the less. It's really more of a filler chapter that was supposed to be posted last week, but thinking it would be written quickly, I kept putting it off causing it to be posted this Friday instead. Next Chapter will be longer though I promise! And hopefully it'll be on Friday too! It looks like I'm slowly getting back on the tracks with both my stories! Woo! Anywoo thanks for the reviews and all the favorites and alerts. Sorry if this chapter stinks, wrote it kinda fast the night before. Please review and Enjoy!_

* * *

As talk of babies was buzzing in the living room among the six people, the room next door only held two people. They weren't talking about babies, they weren't really talking at all; they had something more important to do.

"Ok Fez, we gotta make this quick alright?" Kelso asked his foreign friend, who'd just entered the kitchen with him.

Fez nodded, "Right."

Kelso looked down at his wrist watch and then back up at Fez, "ok usually commercials last two and half minutes, but since it's the first commercial break it's always the longest so we've got three minutes."

"But we never know when a sexy lady will come out in a commercial." Fez pointed out.

"Exactly!" Kelso exclaimed pointing his index finger at his friend, "And we all know they only allow hot girls on TV. Which means we gotta make go as fast as we can. Got it?"

Fez saluted his man-pretty friend, "Aye, Aye!"

"Alright. You remember our strategy we used for the Scooby-Doo marathon?" Seeing Fez move his head up and down again, Kelso nodded back, "Ok, then on your mark…get set…go!"

As soon as Kelso said the word 'go' the two men raced around the kitchen. Fez ran over to the counters and began throwing open cupboards and grabbing all sorts of snacks. Kelso went to the fridge looking for drinks and any refrigerated food that he could.

Then men scrambled around trying to collect loads of food, but also managing to keep their pile in their arms. They dropped several items in the process of getting to the good stuff, but didn't bother to pick anything up. It wasn't their house and besides the Forman's were here anways.

After a good twenty seconds of attacking the kitchen, Kelso and Fez stopped their gathering and met behind the stove; the snacks overfilling in their arms.

They both did a quick scan of the items the other held in their arms. Here were several bags of chips, boxes of crackers and cookies, a few pudding snacks, and plastic containers that neither Fez nor Kelso was quite sure was in them. They had enough food to last them a good six episodes of _Three's Company_. However among the tasty treats in Fez's arms, was an item that caused Kelso to knit his brows together.

"Napkins, Fez?" he asked gesturing to the roll of paper towels that were buried between a box of _Froot Loops_ and a jar of peanut butter.

"What?" Fez asked wearing a matching frown, "I got ketchup too."

Fez then proceeded to show his friend the red colored bottle in his arms. Kelso's scowl remained in its place as he moved his eyes back and forth, to the napkins and then to the ketchup. At last the frown faded and the tall man shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah ok." Kelso nodded and Fez grinned before Kelso spoke again, "Too the Boob TV Set!" he announced sounding much like Batman on his way to the Batmobile.

They had to hurry to television set before their show came back from commercial, but also had to be careful not to drop any of their snacks. Both grown men raced over to the basement door, Kelso leading the way with Fez not far behind.

Suddenly Kelso stopped dead in his tracks and frowned, nearly sending Fe to the floor with his armful of goodies.

The fuming foreigner glared at him, "What the hell you sonofabitch?"

"Shh!" Kelso hissed "Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Fez asked a bit harshly.

"The voices!" Kelso replied in a loud whisper.

Fez's eyes widened as he turned to his partner in crime, "You mean you hear them too?"

"Yeah," Kelso nodded and then started to creep his way to the swinging door, "it sounds like it's coming from the living room."

"Oh the living room right." Fez laughed nervously, "Yes me too. That is where I hear the voices coming from too, not from the inside of my head."

Fez's nervous fidgeting and matching tone of voice went unnoticed as Kelso continued his path to the door.

He moved himself against the kitchen wall, trying to be secretive and go unnoticed. It was a good thing he didn't have to since Fez was the only one in the room, because the pile of food he held in his arms did not help him go overlooked.

When he finally reached the kitchen door, Kelso carefully pushed it open an inch or two; just to get a good peek.

"Who are those people?" he asked sounding confused as he saw the group of six sitting in the living room.

Not being at all as 'secret agent' as Kelso, Fez walked over to his friend and took a glance at the room on the other side of the door.

"Oh that is Jackie, Hyde, Eric, Donna, Jackie's cousin Annie, oh and Eric's _supposed_ gay lover Phil." Fez explained, his tone turning more aggravated when he pointed out Phil.

Kelso's eyes widened in surprise as he starred back at his foreign friend, "What?"

"Well he is married to Annie," Fez said out loud as he tilted his head to the left just a tad, "but I think he may be secretly gay. Just like Eric, the bastard. Oh and Jackie and Hyde are married too."

"When did all this happen?" Kelso asked outraged that he was out of the loop.

"During season two of _Three's Company_."

Kelso's anger died down as his big goofy smile came back into view, "Yeah, that's a good season."

Fez nodded his head in agreement, but didn't get the chance to speak as Kelso jumped out of his Chrissy season two daze.

"Come on let's go out there. That Annie is Hot. And since she's got a gay husband, she's gonna need a little _Kelmforting_." Kelso said grinning largely and dumbly again, "See I took the Kel form Kelso and the mforting from comforting."

Fez quickly jumped in front of his man-pretty friend, to block him from exiting the kitchen.

"No, we can't! Hyde and Jackie told us not too. And Hyde is already scary enough, but Jackie is wearing very pointy shoes today." Fez explained, already wincing at the pain that Jackie's kicks to the shin could give. "They told us all to stay in the basement."

Kelso stuck his head through the door again to take another look at the occupants of the living room, then turned back to Fez; a slight frown indented on his face.

"Uh Fez, I don't think we're all in the basement."

"Well of course not! We are in the kitchen right now!" Fez began, "But Eric and Donna are…those sonsofbitches!"

"Yeah, I know." Kelso agreed in an affirmative voice as he pushed the door and peeked inside the next room, "And from the looks of it, they've been in there for awhile."

Fez scooted closer to the door to see with his own eyes, "Holy napkins with ketchup, Kelso! I think you're right."

"Yeah well," Kelso said dramatically, "I know I'm right."

"What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do." Kelso said standing straight up again and puffed out his chest—even though it couldn't be seen by the snacks he still held in his arms,

"We are gonna go in there and…." He drifted off and began to think of the next part of his plan. After several seconds of pondering, Kelso finally came up with an idea, "Eh we'll figure it out as we go. Come on."

As Kelso headed for the living room once again, Fez remained in his spot.

"But…but…but what about _Three's Company_?" the foreign asked in a small voice, stopping his friend from taking another step, "And our food? And my napkins? And the boobs?"

"Hmm good point Fez." Kelso stated as he began to think again.

All this thinking was really hurting his head, though. He couldn't remember the last time he'd though so much….he didn't think he'd ever thought so much!

"Oo I got it!" he shouted before going into detail, "We'll go back to the basement and wait till there's an episode with out Chrissy, cause we know how boring those are. And then we'll come up here and do the plan from before!"

"Kelso, you are my hero." Fez said looking up with dreamy eyes.

Kelso grinned at his fried, "Aw Fez man…"his smile started to faded, "That's actually pretty creepy."

Fez smiled weakly before shrugging his shoulders and then heading back to the basement with Kelso.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that would be Chapter 12 of "Meet the Hydes" Hope you liked!_

_Little-no-so-interesting-fact: As weird and out there as the napkin thing my sound, it was inspired by a real event. I was watching TV with my two sisters and my youngest sister said she felt like eating paper, my other sister responded by handing her the roll of paper towels from the kitchen. She didn't eat it though, no worries! Maybe because she didn't have ketchup like Fez lol._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	14. Who Is This Person?

_**Disclaimer: **__Even after taking this pretty long break, I still own nothing._

_**Author's Note: **__Hi there everyone! Remember me? Remember this story? Yeah I know, it's been awhile. A whole month actually. I know, I know Holy Cow! I am sooo sooo soo sorry times like a thousand. I don't have any good excuse, except that life really got in the way, and I really started to play favorites to my fics which was something I really didn't want to do. But I got blocked by this one again and that's why I worked mostly on "Two Weeks" But now I'm back and ready to update more often! I can't tell you how much it means that you guys were still alerts and favoriting this story. I felt a tug if guilt each time I saw that. But here it is now at last a month later, a new chapter of "Meet the Hydes" I really hope you guys like it. And please review, to let me know you guys are still reading. I am extremely sorry about the wait I will try my very very best to make sure that doesn't happen again! Well enough chit chat you've waited long enough so Enjoy!_

* * *

Steven Hyde sat silently on the arm of his adoptive father's armchair. He'd been watching and listening to talk about babies for what felt like a month, but was probably only a few minutes. The whole topic was boring and really outrageous so he stayed out of it completely.

Really, him and Jackie having a kid together? That was laugh. Although sure they'd make some awesome looking kids, and if they inherited their parents right characteristics they could be pretty awesome all around…but still him and Jackie and a baby? No way.

"When Jackie first told us she was pregnant we were all really happy and really surprised. We couldn't believe it!" Donna said to Annie and then turned to Hyde, "Right Hyde?"

"You can say that again." He mumbled back in response.

Annie's ears perked up as she heard the kind of tone Hyde had used to answer Donna's question. It wasn't a very happy tone. Maybe he wasn't happy about the baby. Maybe it wasn't his baby! Oo and he sounded surprised which meant this baby was an unplanned baby!

"Steven, you don't seem too enthusiastic." Annie commented, trying to speak sweetly. The blonde woman didn't wait for an answer and instead gasped in surprise, "Is it not your baby?"

"Of course it's his baby!" Jackie argued, not realizing how angry it made her when her cousin had accused her of carrying another man's 'baby.'

Annie tilted her head slightly as she looked over at her cousin, "Jackie dear, I believe I was talking to Steven."

Jackie opened her mouth to argue, but was surprised when she felt Hyde touch her shoulder with his hand.

"I got this one." Hyde said softly to Jackie before turning back to Annie, "No the kid's mine. No need to worry 'bout that, Annie. I'm just still pretty surprised about the whole thing. You know, the baby, being parents, changing diapers."

"Uh huh." Annie nodded, "So what you're saying is this baby was a surprise? A unplanned baby? A mistake?"

Donna sat in the background, observing the scene and she covered her mouth to keep her from laughing when she saw Hyde stare blankly at the smirking blonde woman. This Annie was good.

"No, no, no." Jackie jumped in right away, "That's not what Steven meant at all, right honey?"

Hyde didn't answer. He couldn't answer. He hadn't even heard the question. He was too lost in his thoughts trying to figure out just how he'd lost the ball to Annie. Knowing it would only do more harm waiting for Hyde to answer, Jackie continued to speak.

"The baby was a surprise, but he or she wasn't unplanned. You see just one night we were talking about starting our family, we both decided we really could wait to have kids. And then by the end of the week I was pregnant!"

Annie raised her eyebrows slightly, "Oh?"

"Yup." Jackie smiled back.

Hyde, having snapped back into reality, smirked a smug smirk, "My boys are fast swimmers."

Sensing that the couple was trying to make a hint at how she and Phil still had not children, Annie quickly came up with a comeback.

"Well so are Phil's!" she answered almost too quickly, "In fact we could have had five children already, but we decided we were going to wait a few years and just spend some time with just the two of us. Though I do think we could be starting our own family a lot sooner than we planned."

"Oh honey really?" Phil asked excitedly, startling his wife.

She thought he was lost in the baby conversation with Eric. That was the only reason she'd said those words with him still in the room.

"Um, we'll…we'll talk about it later." Annie replied patting her husbands hand.

"Oh ok." Phil nodded with a smile and then turned his attention back to his new best friend, "You know I can't wait to have kids, Annie was really the one who wanted to wait. I've wanted to be a dad ever since I was little…I used to pretend I was a dad with my dolls."

Eric smiled and nodded on the outside, but inside he was hoping these dolls of Phil's' were like hi s and were really action figures. Otherwise…well this guy was getting just _too_ weird.

"And can't you just imagine Annie pregnant with a big round tummy?" Phil continued to ramble, "Hey honey, you think we'll have those five kids we were supposed to have already? Oo what if we have them at the same time."

Annie's eyes almost bulged out of her head, she really didn't want to talk about her being fat and pregnant and having kids.

"_We'll talk about it later_." Annie sternly and almost angrily told her husband, after seeing Phil's and the other slightly frighten expressions in the room she changed her tone completely, "Honey."

While everyone else took a few more minutes to recover from the outburst, Phil simply shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"Ok," he said happily to his wife and then turned over to Jackie and Hyde, "Hey you guys, I've been thinking of some names you can use for the baby."

Jackie stared back at her cousin-in-law. He was really a nice guy, who she did like a lot better than her cousin, but he was kinda odd…okay really odd. And there was no way she was letting him name her baby, real or not.

"Phil, that's sweet but…" she began to say only to get interrupted by the same man she was talking to.

"Ok I'm thinking for a boy, Phil." Phil said proudly, "And for a girl, Phyllis."

"Phyllis?" Donna asked, sounding abit puzzled.

"Yeah, like from _The Mary Tyler Moore Show_." Phil replied with a smile and a nod, "But only cause it sounds like Phil. My favorite character was Rhoda. She was a looker."

"Yeah, I don't know." Eric said scrunching up his face abit, "Rhoda always seemed like someone I could be related to, never really found her attractive. Now Mary, Mary was _hot_."

Eric's smile dropped when he saw the two confused expressions on Annie and Phil's face, the angry glares coming from Jackie and Hyde, and his girlfriend trying to hide her smile with her hand. He didn't know what he'd said that was wrong until he remembered his role in Jackie's little play. The _gay_ brother-in-law.

"Uh, yeah Mary was hot." Eric nodded, still trying to figure out how to cover up this little spill, "Those outfits she wore were gorgeous. And those shoes…I'd pay good money to live in her closet!"

"Yeah, your pretty use to living in closest by now huh?" Hyde asked jokingly.

Before Eric could make any comment, like he'd planned to, Annie spoke up. She wanted to change the subject back to more important matters. Talking about Mary Tyler Moore and closets was not going to help her prove that this was all an act.

"You know Jackie," she began, "All this talk about the baby has really got me so excited, and Phil and I are just going to _have_ to come back for a visit after it's born."

Jackie smiled a large, plastic smile, "Well that would be just wonderful, Annie."

"I know." Annie replied smugly with a smile, "Now when is the little one due?"

"October"

"July"

"January"

"April."

For different voice had answered all at the same time. It confused Phil and made Annie suspicious. The four others exchanged looks, deciding which one of them should try to explain. However before they could explain, a new voice was heard from the stair way.

"Hello everyone!" The voice greeted and the group turned to where Red's den was and saw a figure walk out with open arms, "It is I, Fez."

While her husband grinned and waved at the newcomer, Annie frowned in confusion, "Who is this person?"

"Uh that would be…Fez." Hyde answered, trying not to sound as unsure as he really was.

Jackie's eyes were wide as her heart beat quickened. She loved Fez, and he was one of her closest friends. But he was foreign. She could imagine what Annie would say if they introduced Fez as one of their friends. So the charade continued.

"Our butler!" Jackie announced.

Donna and Eric held back their giggles and quickly turned to look at Fez, wanting to see his outraged expression. When they look at him though, they were shocked to see that their friend just continued to smile, if any change at al had occurred it would've been that Fez's smile showed even more proud-ness.

"Well I should say it's about time we saw some of your staff." Annie stated in a posh tone, "I was beginning to think you didn't get any help around here Jackie, and was doing it all by yourself."

"Oh no, I am a lot of help." Fez said as he walked deep into the living room, "And I do have a good looking butt."

Fez then proceeded to turn himself around and give the guests a nice view of his keister. While Annie rolled her eyes and looked away, Phil took a look—not wanting to be rude.

"So I can assume you and Jackie have finished switching places?" Annie asked Fez, remembering one of the first conversations she'd had with her cousin.

The foreign man furrowed his brow for several seconds as he searched his brain for a recent time that he and Jackie had switched place. A few seconds of think and a light bulb went off.

"Ah yes, yes." He nodded to Annie and then looked back over to Jackie, "And I already put your purple high heeled shoes back in your closet."

By this time Jackie had already dropped her head into her left hand, leaning closer against Hyde, trying and hoping to make herself disappear.

"Jackie, purple shoes, really?" Annie asked in and almost disgusted tone.

That got Jackie's head back up and out of the dark. She was not going to loose because of some shoes. Some purple shoes that she really did love. Of course she wasn't about to admit it now.

"No, not purple." Jackie began, "They're more of a deep, rich violet. And they're very expensive and very one of a kind."

Annie's conceited expression fell from her face, and she suddenly wished she had those shoes, "Oh."

"Aye Jackie, I am sorry." Fez said out loud, getting Annie away from the feeling of feeling sorry for herself, "I did not know they were expensive and one of a kind. I thought you just got them at Payless. I accidentally broke the heel off the right shoe."

Jackie resisted the urge to jump up out of the chair and go kick Fez's ass. Not just because he's said she'd shopped at a discount shoe store, but because he'd ruined one of her favorite shoes. So instead she looked up at Hyde and the two locked eyes.

Now they may not have actually been married, but still they were somehow able to do that freaky telepathic talking thing married people did.

"Hey Fez," Hyde called up as he and Jackie already started to stand up, "Could me and Jackie see you in uh your office."

Fez grinned, "Oo I have an office!"

Hyde rolled his eyes, "The room you're always in…as our butler."

"Oh right." Fez nodded and then soon frowned, "Which room is that?"

"Get in the kitchen!" Hyde ordered loudly.

Phil, Annie, Donna, and Eric watched as Hyde and Jackie disappeared behind the swinging door. A few minutes passed and the room continued on with an uncomfortable silence as each couple exchanged looks with their other half.

"So um…" Phil began to ask breaking the ice only to be interrupted by a foreign yell coming from the next room.

"What?"

Over in the kitchen, Fez stood infront of Hyde and Jackie looking beyond shocked. They had just finished quickly explaining to him what was going on and what his role was going to consist of. What his jobs were as their butler.

"I am not doing those things!" Fez protested with a stomp of his foot.

"Too late." Hyde said with a shrug of his shoulders, "You already said you were our butler."

"But…but…but..." the foreign man struggled with an answer, "I did not know that was what butlers do!"

"Now you know." Jackie said with a smile, as if she'd just helped him.

Fez just glared at his two friends, but now apparent 'employers.' "This is because I am foreign isn't it?"

Jackie and Hyde looked at each other, exchanging glances before turning back to Fez and nodding their heads.

"Yes."

Fez threw his hands up in the air and his jaw dropped to the floor. Jackie had seen similar actions on TV last night while watching a rerun of I Love Lucy, and she didn't want a Ricky Ricardo on her hands. Thinking quickly, she walked over to Fez and placed her hands on his shoulders, calming him down just in time.

"Fez, please you've gotta do this." She practically begged, "It'll really help us out, and it'll mean a lot to me, and…"

"Jackie'll flash you, if you do it." Hyde added when he saw his 'wife's struggle.

While Fez's face looked as if he'd just won the lottery, Jackie snapped her head around to glare her angry mismatched eyes at Hyde. But Hyde just smirked smugly and shrugged his shoulders; he was finally giving Jackie some payback for creating this whole mess.

"Oo yay!" Fez clapped, jumping up and down, "Ok, ok I'll do it!"

Jackie turned her head back to her friend, and hopefully soon butler, "Fez, I am not flashing you."

"Then I am out." Fez said in a very serious tone.

"But Fez…" Jackie began to say only to have Fez lift up his hand and turn his face away.

"I said _out_!"

Jackie sighed out of frustration. She had to think of something else. She really didn't want to flash one of her best friends. What did Fez like better than boobs? Or at least liked the same amount?

All of a sudden something clicked and a small grin crept its way onto Jackie's lip-gloss covered lips.

"Fez, I'll make you a deal." She began, "Instead of me flashing you. I will give you two candy bars, of your choice, every day for the next three months."

A look of deep thought with a mixture of nervousness, was displayed on the young man's face. He really did want to see Jackie's boobs, but he also wanted candy. It was the great old debate. Boobs or candy? Boobs or candy? Candy or Boobs?" Candy or Boobs?

Jackie could see the difficult fight Fez seemed to be having with in himself—the foreigner was turning from one side to another—and so she added a little something extra to her end of the deal.

"I'll make it three candy bars."

That's when Fez knew what his answer was. The man wasn't dumb, he could do the math. There were only two boobs but three candy bars. He turned himself back to the couple and grinned largely.

"Just call me Benson!" he happily announced.

Hyde and Jackie looked at each other and then a second later turned back to Fez.

"No." they said with a shake of their heads.

"Things are already to confusing." Jackie informed.

Hyde nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Jacks is right. Now come on lets go before we raise more questions."

As the couple walked off ahead, Fez stayed behind smiling at the fact that Hyde had used his nickname for Jackie. After almost two years of not hearing it, it was like music to his ears.

But as Hyde just about opened the swinging door and got ready to walk back to the living room, Fez broke out of his day dream of the Burkhart Hyde Wedding.

"Wait!" he shouted, causing the two to turn around, "What does a butler do again?"

Jackie sighed feeling just about fed up and ready together give up or kill Fez. Luckily Hyde stepped in before she could do either.

"Fez, man we don't have enough time to go over all the duties right now." He explained, "So just do what think you should, but keep an eye on me; I'll let you know how your doing. Got it?"

Fez nodded while giggling, this got both Hyde and Jackie to frown.

"What?" Hyde asked.

"You said _doodie_." Fez said trying not to burst out laughing.

"Got it?" Hyde barked, as Jackie rolled her eyes in the background.

A frightened Fez nodded his head yes and then followed his friends slash employers into the living room.

Both Jackie and Hyde reentered the room with smiles on their faces. They felt confident that this part of their story would fit in and everything would get back in control.

They hadn't expected to walk out and find the seat that they had been sitting in before now occupied by a man-pretty kettle head as he ramble don to their guest.

"Yeah, I've gone all the way to playdo." Kelso said as if it were nothing.

"You mean Pluto?" Annie asked sounding confused.

"No." Kelso snorted, "That's Mickey Mouse's gay dog."

Both Annie and Phil exchanged perplexed expressions while Donna and Eric stood in the background trying their best not to laugh out loud.

The scene had a diverse of reactions to those who had just entered as well. Fez grinned madly, happy that his friend had joined in on the game. Hyde looked on with wide eyes behind his shade. And poor Jackie looked just about ready to faint.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that is Chapter 13 of "Meet the Hydes" Hope you liked and that it was worth the wait!_

_Little-not-so-interesting-fact: the name Annie was chosen because when I first started writing the story I had been watch Father of the Bride movies and the daughter's name is Annie who is played by the wonderful Kimberly Williams Paisley, who yes is married to the wonderful and very handsome Brad Paisley. That Lucky gal._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, sorry for the long wait, and have a nice day!_


	15. Promise?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello there everyone! So sorry for not posting last week! Was off on vacation and had a few birthdays to celebrate. Also so sorry for not posting on Friday, this Friday. I really did plan to but the strangest thing kept happening. I fell asleep early! Lately the night time is when I've been working on my fanfics, but since Thursday I had been falling asleep at 11! Don't know what that was all about, Glad it's over tonight. I end up waking up at 5 in the morning and there's not a thing on TV….guess I could use that time to write tho…next time! Haha Anywoo just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry for my tardiness, really I am. But I'm only a week late, could've been a lot worse…like when I was a month late. That was bad. Thanks again and I hope you like this one! Don't forget to review! Enjoy!_

* * *

Phil and Annie continued to stare at each other, their foreheads indented with small frowns, they were looking at each other as if one of them could explain or just understand Kelso's words. The couple remained in their confused and most importantly distracted mode—and for that Hyde was very thankful.

Hyde could see the shocked expression on Jackie's face, but after waiting a few seconds and her still not fainting he figured she was good. Well good in that she wouldn't pass out, not good enough to come up with a good cover up or comeback. This meant Hyde was in charge of the situation and to his own surprise, he was actually happy to be in control and would make sure Jackie's plan stayed in tack.

He looked over at his smirking friends sitting on the left side of the couch. While he was mad at them for letting Kelso come in and sit down and go on with this story, they were his only way of finding out just what exactly was going on.

"Hey man." Hyde greeted Kelso with a pat on the back, making sure not to say his name because he wasn't sure what information the keatlehead had given his 'relatives.'

Hyde looked over at Eric and Donna, a fake smile on his lips, "Eric, Donna isn't it a surprise to see…" he drifted off, hoping Eric or Donna would jump in with the name Kelso was going by—he hoped it was 'Kelso.'

"Him here?" Eric finished for his brother as he titled his head to the right and smirked.

Donna joined in on the fun and smiled as she shook her head, "Yeah, not really."

Hyde rested the urge to drop his head in defeat. These two were useless. He was gonna have to do this by himself. He didn't really any of the made up information Donna or Eric could have given him anyways, he just need to get Kelso out of here. But how?

"Uh Annie, Phil." Hyde called out before Kelso could say anymore of his space stories, "I'm gonna steal our newest guest for a minute. Take him in the kitchen so he can pick his drink and…"

"Nah don't worry 'bout it Hyde." Kelso interrupted "You can just go get me something to drink by yourself. I'm in the mood for a Yoo-hoo."

Hyde stared down at his friend with an angry glare behind his aviator glasses. He was about to say 'Kelso' in a firm demanding voice when a another k word was heard, being said by a female but still angry voice.

"Kitchen."

Seven heads turned around and saw Jackie glaring daggers at the man-pretty young man sitting infront of her.

Phil furrowed his brow, still feeling confused, "Uh I think this is more of a living room."

The tiny brunette's death glare moved away from the 'astronaut' and over to the lawyer. Phil immediately felt frighten and his fear was easily seen in her eyes. Even Jackie's cousin was surprised by the look her husband was given. However before she could make any comment, Jackie had turned her attention back to Kelso.

"Kitchen. You. Now." Jackie ordered through gritted teeth.

Kelso looked like a dear in the headlights as he looked up at his ex-girlfriend. He'd seen her angry plenty of time before but this time she was like beyond angry.

All Kelso could do was gulp and nod his head before standing up. He scrambled over to the next room, like a cat being pushed by a broom, tripping several times during his journey.

Jackie shook her head at the kitchen door still swinging after Kelso's entrance, she then pushed it open and marched inside. Hyde right on her heels.

"Well that is certainly a side of Jackie I have never seen before." Annie shared with the remaining members of the group and received three different answers.

"Lucky you." Eric replied.

Donna shrugged, "You get use to it."

"At least she did not kick." Fez added in his two cents.

"It's probably because she's pregnant, honey." Phil said to his wife, shocking those in the room especially his wife, "Pregnant women can get very hormonal and can have lots of different mood swings. But it's cute because they have a little baby inside their tummies."

Annie was not the only one in the room with a puzzled expression on her face. However she was the only one who went on to think about Jackie's 'pregnancy.'

'That's right, Jackie's pregnant. She's going to get fat. She's having mood swings. Oo and maybe she'll even get stretch marks.' Annie thought excitedly and could help but let a smile appear on her lips.

"I love babies." She said out loud and Phil smiled largely while the other's just deepened their scowls.

0o0o0o

Hyde walked into the kitchen only a few seconds after Jackie had, but when he did he was a bit surprised at the sight that welcomed him. Well except for the fuming Jackie standing in front of him, he knew that would be there. What he saw that was unexpected was Kelso standing on the other side of the kitchen—being sure that the bar with the orange barstools was between himself and the couple—while holding Mrs. Forman's frying pan like a shield.

"What are you doing?" Jackie questioned, now able to say full sentences again, but still keeping her tone upset and angry.

Kelso lowered the pan just a bit before answering, "Protecting myself."

"From what?" Hyde asked with a frown.

"Jackie!" Kelso shouted before covering his face with the cooking utensil. "I know here! I dated her for more than two years! And she's were really pointy shoes!"

Hyde turned his frowning face away from his friend and took a look at his ex-girlfriends feet. Her shoes were pretty sharp…it would be fun to watched Kelso get kicked in the shins by them. If got kicked somewhere else, that would be even more fun. Then again Kelso's screams would need some explaining when they went back into the living room.

"Come on man, she's not gonna hurt you." Hyde said to Kelso, not exactly knowing if that was true, "And if she does how bad could it really hurt? She's only like this small."

Hyde pinched his index finger and thumb together, leaving a space between them that was less than an inch, as he told another lie to his friend. It really didn't matter about Jackie's size, when she got violent she got really painfully violent. Everyone knew that, but Hyde hoped Kelso was having one of his 'Kelso Moments' and would forget that fact.

Jackie glared at Hyde through the corner of her eyes.

"Steven." She scolded before smacking his upper arm.

"Ow." Hyde said with a frown as he rubbed his injury.

Seeing the 'married' couple squabble set off a light bulb in Kelso's head and a smile soon sprung to his face.

"Ok, ok, I'll go over there." He began to agree, "But Hyde you gotta stand in the middle. That way Jackie'll hurt you and not me or my man-pretty face."

Hyde rolled his eyes before nodding, "Yeah, yeah. Just get over here."

Still a bit cautious about the whole thing, Kelso placed the frying pan on the kitchen table and walked over to where Jackie and Hyde were standing. Hyde had moved in to stand in the middle of the former lovers, but still gave enough space for Kelso to be able to see Jackie cross armed and very unhappy.

Kelso merely grinned a dopey grin, "Hey Jackie."

"Hi." Jackie smiled back before her smile feel from her face and she practically lunged herself at Kelso and began hitting him with clenched fists. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Kelso was more concentrated on blocking the tiny brunette' hits than answering her question.

"Hyde!" he exclaimed in pain, "You said you were gonna stand in the middle!"

"Yeah. Didn't say anything about stopping her from hurting you." Hyde answered with a smirk as he watched the show in front of him.

"Ah!" Kelso shouted once more.

Jackie continued to smack Kelso, though by now Kelso was able to block the hits a little better. And the scene was now getting boring for Hyde, so he decided to end it early. Maybe later there'd be a kick to the shin.

"Jackie, Jackie. Ok, ok." He said in a soft voice as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from Kelso, "A dead body in the kitchen isn't gonna fit in with everything gone either."

Jackie blew a strand of hair out of her still scowling face, "Fine."

"Alright." Hyde nodded and then turned his attention to the tall man in the room who at the moment was checking for any visible bruises. "Kelso, man you wanna try and explain to us what the hell was going on in there?"

Kelso heard Hyde's question and saw him point the tip of his thumb in the direction of the living room, but he didn't say a word. Instead he moved his eyes away from his friends and began looking around the kitchen.

Seeing Kelso's reaction confused both Jackie and Hyde and their facial expressions showed it.

"Kelso, did you hear me man?" Hyde asked still frowning.

Once again Kelso had heard the question but didn't reply. Something in the ceiling seemed to be more interesting than this conversation.

Jackie took a step forward, starting to get upset once again, "Why aren't you answering Steven?" she demanded to know.

"Cause he keeps calling me Kelso." Kelso explained, now looking down at Jackie, "That's not my name."

"Uh ok fine!" Jackie groaned lifting her hands up in the air slightly, "Michael, what…"

Kelso interrupted by shaking his head, "My name's not Michael either."

Hyde watched the interaction and sighed. His guess on Kelso changing his name for the charade had been right. And while he was happy that he had thought of it and made sure not to say the name 'Kelso' in front of Phil and Annie; he wasn't so thrilled at the fact that Kelso had thought and acted on the idea.

"What is your name then?" Hyde asked dryly.

Kelso grinned proudly at his friends before revealing his new name, "Hoyt!"

"_Hoyt?"_ Jackie repeated with her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Yeah," Kelso answered still smiling largely, "Sexy huh?"

Hyde chuckled as he shook his head back and forth, "Man that sounds like something you just made up."

"No I didn't! It's a real name!" Kelso retorted, "It means 'mind.'"

"Like the one you don't have." Hyde replied with a smirk.

Kelso's mouth dropped open before he let out a loud cry, "Ah!"

Jackie watched the two boys and could see all the classic signs of a 'Burn War' about to begin. It could have been fun to watch, but they didn't have time for that. She had to put a stop to the 'fight' before it began.

Thinking quickly, Jackie rushed up to Kelso and placed her hands on his chest, gently pushing him and getting him to walk backwards.

"Ok, Michael…or Hoyt…whoever you are, you need to leave." She informed still directing Kelso to the sliding door.

"What?" Kelso asked loudly, making himself firm so Jackie couldn't push him anymore. "I thought you wanted me to tell you what I was thinking."

"Yeah well, you lost the chance." Jackie replied and then went on to trying to budge her first boyfriend again. "And besides we already know what you were thinking. Nothing."

Hyde nodded an approval nod, "Nice."

Kelso however didn't have the same reaction, he looked and sound more hurt and a lot more upset.

"You guys are mean!" he whined, still not moving from his stance, "You make fun of my new name. You burn me. And then you won't even let me play the game with everyone else."

Jackie stopped trying and stared at Kelso, "It is not a game, Michael." She sternly told him, "And maybe we would have let you play if you wouldn't have come up with that story you did!"

"Yeah man, what the hell was that?" Hyde questioned.

"I said I was an astronaut!" Kelso replied looking at Hyde, not believing he didn't know.

Hyde exhaled loudly, "I meant why'd you choose that as your story."

"I don't know…" Kelso shrugged, "I guess it's cause it's one of my fantasies and I figured since everyone else was living out their fantasy lives…"

"Wait a minute." Hyde interrupted putting his hand up in the air, "Who's living out their fantasy lives?"

Jackie nodded from Steven's side, she was also interested to hear this explanation.

Kelso looked dumfolded at his friends, "Uh everybody! I mean Donna's got her dream life of not being married to Eric. Eric's gay. And then you guys…well everyone knows you guys wanna be married to each other."

"We do not!" Hyde and Jackie answered together, not a second after Kelso finished his thought.

"Yeah, ok." The tall man scoffed, "Anyways, and then there's Fez who's…wait who's Fez?"

Hyde rubbed his temples with his right hand, "He's our butler."

Kelso's mouth dropped as he heard Hyde's words and then let it turn into a big grin, "_Burn!_"

"Yes Michael, it's a burn. Ok? Now will you leave?" Jackie asked, sounding almost pleading like.

"But…but…" Kelso struggled for several seconds before deciding to simply stick out his lower lip and show a sad face with matching sad tone. "I don't wanna!"

Jackie titled her head to the left, snarling slightly, "Michael, please._ I_ invented that look."

"Aw, that's where I got it from!"

"Come on Kelso man, maybe you should head back to Chicago. Spend the weekend there for a change." Hyde suggested, "You gotta be missing Brooke and Betsy."

"Well yeah…" Kelso replied, still sounding disappointed in his voice, "But I wanted to spend the weekend with you guys. I miss you guys."

The last four words, tugged at Jackie's heart. She looked over at Kelso and saw how much he resembled a sad little puppy dog being sent out in the rain. She felt terrible.

"Michael." She began, pacing her hand on his arm, "If you leave now, I promise you next weekend when you come we'll all go over to _Funland_."

Kelso never looked up.

"We'll ride all the rides and play all the games you want." She added.

A whimper was Kelso's only response.

"And you can get lost and no one will get mad at you."

Slowly Kelso looked up and at Jackie, his sad expression still in place, "Promise?"

"Promise." Jackie answered with a small smile.

"Awesome!" Kelso practically shouted, happiness now being the only thing shown on his face, "I'll see you guys next week then!"

With a wave of his left hand Kelso turned around and headed to the glass doors. Jackie smiled and Hyde smirked as they watched him. That wasn't too bad. In fact it was almost easy. Almost too easy…

"Oo wait!" Kelso said suddenly remembering something and the turning back around to Jackie and Hyde, "Can I at least go say bye to Phil and Annie? I don't wanna be rude and all."

The married couple exchanged looks and Hyde shrugged his shoulders.

"It'll save us from having to answer a bunch of Annie's question on where he disappeared to." He pointed out.

And after taking a few seconds to think about it, Jackie realized they had a good point. She nodded her head, "Ok, Michael…_Hoyt_. Just make it quick."

"Got it!" Kelso called back before almost running into the next room.

Jackie and Hyde followed close behind, hoping that when the reentered the next room there wouldn't be anymore surprises. Lucky for them everything seemed to be the same. Donna and Eric were still sitting on the sofa, as were Phil and Annie. And Fez remained standing the same spot they'd left him in.

With content expressions on their face, Hyde and Jackie looked on as Kelso made their way to Jackie's relatives.

"Uh Phil, Annie," Kelso began to say, "I just wanted to say you guys are really cool people. And uh, it's been nice meeting you. And uh…I gotta tell you about my trip to Venus!"

The second Kelso's dopey smile made an appearance, both grins on Jackie and Hyde fell down and they watched him carry on a conversation while making himself comfortable in Red's chair again.

"Man, I was super excited about going cause you know how they say women are from Venus? I figured lots of women must be there then!" he explained, "So I'm driving my spaceship along and…"

As Kelso rambled on with another space story that captured Phil's attention form the start, Annie turned to look at the astonished looking couple.

"This Hoyt is quite the character," she said, "Where ever did you find him?"

"He came with the house." Hyde mumbled.

Annie's eyes widen in surprise and Jackie was quick to notice. She jumped in before her cousin could make any sort of comment.

"Oh Steven, you are so funny." Jackie said placing her hand on Hyde's chest and releasing a fake laugh in the air, before looking back at the blonde woman, "He's kidding. M…Hoyt doesn't live here. He's just staying here with us…but not for a long time…he needed a place to stay…between space trips."

"Oh well that's good to hear." Anne said with a nod, "Because with that foreign butler, you really do have enough strange people living with you."

Having heard Annie's comment, Fez frowned angrily as he stared at the trio.

"Hey!" he exclaimed loudly.

Jackie turned towards him and waved her hand at him, "Hi Fez."

As Fez's angry expression stayed in place, even when Hyde and Annie began to awkwardly wave back, Donna was watching her frowning boy friend or 'ex-husband.'

"Eric, what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Look at them." Eric answered back, his angry squinted eyes never leaving the scene in front of him.

Kelso was talking about some space thing that he was just making up as he went along, and Phil was completely intrigued by it all. He had a big smile on his face and just couldn't seem to tear his eyes off of the rambling 'astronaut.'

Donna frowned slightly, "Kelso and Phil?"

"He use to look at me like that Donna." Eric replied, referring to Phil, "Now he's just thrown me out like I was last fall's fashion!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that would be Chapter 14 of "Meet the Hydes" Hope you liked!_

_Little-Not-SO-Interesting-Fact: The name Hoyt was picked for Kelso after watching an episode of "Friends" (Another one of my fav TV shows) with a few of my friends. Episode was from season three, 'TOW All the Jam' just incase you were wondering._

_Until next time, thanks for reading hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	16. Wait, Which One's He Again?

_**Disclaimer: **__I Own Nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! At last it is the day you all have been waiting for! Oh no wait…that was yesterday. So so sorry about that really I am. I had the chapter ready and everything but yesterday was just so busy with school and then going to see a play staring a sitcom TV Legend…so awesome that was, but then I got home and pretty much ate and went to sleep. Which is sorta good cuz I finally went to bed at a time that ended with AM. But I do feel just horrible about not posting yesterday, please forgive me! And please also forgive me for not updating this fic in so long, I know I said this in my author's note last time but I am very much sorry, on my hands and knees here asking for forgiveness and pouting too! Hopefully if neither of those things worked this new chapter will. I know you all have waited long enough, so I'll go ahead and make this short, but I do want to thank you all for everything! For continuing to read this story, adding it to your favorites and alerts, those of you who reviewed last time on my author's note you are very sweet for doing so because really you didn't have to, but I'm glad you did! Reading that you all were excited for the chapter made me excited for it too! LOL I thank all of you so very much—even those of you who haven't reviewed last time or ever, just the fact that you're taking time to read my story means a lot. Thank you. Okay done rambling! Here it is the long awaited chapter 15 of 'Meet the Hydes!' *Releases confetti* Enjoy! _

* * *

"Oh and then I got to run around on Saturn's rings and everything! It was like running on a track but even awesomer cuz it was in space!" Kelso declared happily as he told about his adventure to another planet.

After she and Hyde had come back into the living room with 'Hoyt' and he'd gone on to go against everything they had discussed in the kitchen, Jackie wanted to grab her ex-boyfriend by the ear and literally throw him out of her house…eh The Forman's house. Lucky for 'Hoyt' Hyde had pointed out that it would be another event that would be while fun to watch, be something that would raise more questions from Annie—plus it wouldn't be the greatest performance they'd put on. Thus, Jackie at last relented and let Kelso become part of their life…their crazy and seeming to get crazier life.

And so that's where they were now, sitting in the living room drifting in and out of Kelso/Hoyt's ramblings of space. They'd taken the space on the piano bench, since with the full house they had now, was the only place left to sit. Hyde looked beyond bored as he rested his chin in his hand, and Jackie seemed to be glaring at each of her friends—with the exception of the one playing her husband—for interfering with a scheme that had been going so well! However when the second she felt her cousin's eyes upon her, which seemed to happen quite a bit, she quickly turned that frown upside down turning it into a large bright smile that hurt her cheeks.

The rest of the gang remained seated, or in Fez's case standing, in their previous places; never once noticing the fierce look on the tiny brunette's face as their minds and attentions were elsewhere.

Kelso was still seated in Red's pea soup chair, talking on and on about his voyages as an astronaut—he was getting so into it that he started thinking about a career change. Both Phil and Annie sat on the sofa, entertained by Kelso tales. Phil of course seemed more interested and flabbergasted by it all than his wife who only had half her attention on 'Hoyt' and the other half on her cousin. And 'The Hyde's _butler_' remained standing in the same spot they'd left him in, still a dreamy-eyed look of amazement covered his face thanks to the beautiful images his dear friend was painting.

Beside Phil and Annie were the 'divorced' Eric and Donna—neither one of them paying Kelso any attention. A thinking frown was intended on Eric's forehead as he pondered over ideas that would win him back Phil…'s attention. And Donna wore a smirk on her face while the wheels in her mind were turning in trying to figure out her own ideas on how to have even more fun with Hyde and Jackie.

Annie furrowed her brow at the latest part of 'Hoyt's' space story, "How on earth did you run on Saturn's rings?"

"Uh cuz I wasn't on earth." Kelso scoffed as if it were the most obvious thing, you could almost hear the invisible 'duh', a second later his face lit back up again, "But that wasn't the best part of that mission! The best part was that afterward cuz I'm such a smart, good looking, and over all awesome astronaut, they named a rocked after me!"

"Wow!" Phil gasped with wide and excited eyes.

Annie nodded as agreed in a tone quite different from Phil's, "Wow is right Hoyt."

She was really starting to wonder about the Hoyt and his claim to being an astronaut after all this wasn't the first loop hole she'd found in one of his stories. There was the one about him meeting an alien who's description sounded very similar to The Looney Tunes' Marvin the Martian. But it wasn't Hoyt who she wanted to prove was lying, it was her cousin and her supposedly husband. Annie wished the two of them hand as many loop holes in their story as their 'astronaut' friend, but so far she had yet to find any. That of course didn't mean she was going to stop trying to find some.

"It sounds like you're a regular Rocket Man." The blonde added with tiny smile and hint of sarcasm.

Kelso grinned largely and shrugged his shoulders while Phil nodded his head in an agreeing manner, his own smile still in place. Meanwhile over by the piano bench Annie's comment caused a few smiles too. Hyde remembered the nickname Jackie once called Kelso and the story that went along with it, and did all he could to not burst out with laughter.

"Yeah…" he whispered and leaned closer to Jackie while holding back his chuckle, "he's a regular Apollo Rocket of Love, right?"

She wasn't sure what made her smile more, Hyde's words to her or the way he delivered them in that soft whisper in her ear…she'd forgotten how nice that felt. Not being able to contain them any longer, Jackie giggled softly and covered her mouth as a hope to stifle the sounds as she too recalled the memory Hyde was speaking of.

The sound of Jackie's soft laughter cause Hyde's own smile to grow and he soon let out his own chuckle that he'd been trying to hold in.

No one seemed to have noticed the laughing twosome on the other side of the room. No one but Annie. She'd caught Hyde whispering something to Jackie and then watched as the smile break out onto her cousin's face. And now they sat even closer together than before giggling at something only they knew about. Annie found herself wondering what is what that Hyde had said and if he'd even said anything at all, after all giggling closely together at private jokes was something couples did and these two were not a couple…right?

Before Annie could open her mouth to make a comment on what she'd seen, her husband spoke up with his own comment.

"Hey Rocket Man!" he said excitedly, "Like that Elton John song!"

The second he heard the name 'Elton John' Eric's eyes widened and his frown quickly disappeared and was replaced with a large grin, he practically pooped up in his seat as he looked over at Phil.

"Oh my God…" he said placing a hand on Phil's arm, causing the man to turn and look his way, "I love Elton John!"

Phil's own eyes became large with excitement, "Me too!"

Kelso frowned as he watched the most excited member of his audience turn his back toward him so that he could now be facing Eric. And as the two smiling men began to over talk each other with the greatness of Elton John, his frown deepened even more.

"Hey me too! Me too! I love Elton John too!" he shouted, not wanting to be the odd man out; then seconds later he realized he didn't know who exactly Elton John was, "Wait which one's he again?"

The only ones who seemed to have heard Kelso's statement were the couple sitting across from him—Phil and Eric were jabbering on and on, Annie and Donna were looking more and more embarrassed, and Fez was trying to understand just what Eric and Phil were saying.

While Jackie rolled her eyes, Hyde decided to answer his kettlehead friend, "He'd the guy with the piano and sunglasses."

"Oh yeah that guy!" Kelso said with a dopey grin as he nodded his head, "Thanks Hyde."

Jackie turned to Hyde with a curious and slightly angry frown on her face, how could he have told Kelso who Elton John was just like that? He should have told him wrong pieces of information so Kelso would look like a fool, especially after what he'd done to them. She opened her mouth to speak but through the corner of his eye Hyde saw her and quickly lifted his index finger as it pointed up at the ceiling.

"Wait for it…"

Not knowing what it was she was supposed to wait for and not caring much either Jackie got ready to ask her question again, then stopped when she heard Kelso's voice.

"Yeah I love the way he plays the piano and his sunglasses are awesome." He said, still attempting to get Phil's attention, "Plus he's a huge inspiration. Playing piano while being blind? I can't even play the piano with my eyes open!"

Kelso's words caused several different reactions, most of them either finding his statement confusing or amusing. Jackie covered her mouth with her hand once again trying to subside another giggle while Hyde looked over at her with a shrug and a smirk that said 'Told you so.' Donna had a parallel reaction as Jackie and Annie and Fez wore the confused looks on their faces. Wearing similar frowns, but with hints of offense and anger, were Phil and Eric; however instead of correcting Kelso or saying thing else to him they quickly went back to their conversation from before.

"Ok, what is your absolute favorite song from Elton John?" Eric questioned excitedly.

"Oh that is hard!" Phil breathed and Eric nodded, "I don't think I can choose my absolute favorite but I do have my top five picked out! I mean they're not in any order really…"

"Oo tell me, tell me, tell me!" Eric said giddily as he practically bounced in his seat.

The skinny young man's actions caused his friends to laugh—except for Kelso who was pouting in Red's chair after losing his new friend—while his girlfriend wasn't as amused and instead worse a worried but still angry scowl.

Phil took a deep breath as he began his list, "Well first there's 'Benny and the Jets'…"

"Of course!" Eric agreed throwing his hands up in the air, "It's a classic Elton hit!"

"Isn't it? Then we have um…oh 'Goodbye Yellow Brick Road'…"

Eric placed his hand on Phil's knee in a friendly manner, "That song made love _The Wizard of Oz_ even more!"

"Oh my God, me too!" Phil admitted enthusiast, "And 'Your Song' is another."

"Most romantic song ever!"

"I know!" Phil nearly shouted lost in excitement, " 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart.'"

"I won't go breaking your heart…" Eric sang happily which earned him a laugh from Phil.

"And then of course, 'Crocodile Rock.'" He said finishing his list.

Eric stared back at the dark haired man for several seconds, never saying a word but never letting the cheerful expression on his face fall either.

"Oh…my…God…" he said at last speaking but in a slow manner, "Those are the _exact _same songs on my list!"

Phil's eyes just about popped out of his head, "No way!"

"Way!"

"Oh my god! This is totally awesome!" Phil went on still in his energetic and excited state, "You know I actually wanted one of those songs to be the song Annie and I danced to as our first dance as man and wife. But Annie said no."

Eric face fell with disappointment, "Aww."

"Why not Annie? I mean I'm not a big Elton John fan like my ex-husband over here," Donna said throwing another look at her boyfriend before turning back to Jackie's cousin, "But I think 'You Song' is a pretty cute song."

Annie turned her own eyes to the redhead, "I do too, but that's not the song Phil wanted."

Six pairs of curious eyes moved to Phil's direction and when he saw that everyone, but his wife, had their attention on him he blushed slightly before bashfully giving out the name of the song he'd wanted.

"I wanted… 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart.'" He explained, "I even thought we could've done the duet while we were dancing."

"Aww that would have been adorable!" Eric gushed, with his large, happy grin back in place.

"Thank you!" Phil sincerely said to Eric before turning himself around to face Annie, a tiny frown had formed on his forehead, "See I told you!"

Tired of the conversation about the pop artist, Annie shook her head and groaned, "Phil, we are not having this argument again. It's a over and done with deal." She stated, "Besides it's like I always point out, a wedding song should be a man singing to a woman or a woman singing to a man, if we danced to an Elton John he could have been singing to a man for all we know!"

"He was singing to KiKi Dee!" Eric argued defensively

Phil nodded, "Yeah, and honey I've already explained it to you before. Elton John's not gay, he just goes both ways. So he could be singing to women in his songs."

"Phil's right." Eric agreed, to which nobody found surprising, "Besides if Elton's gay then I'm straight."

Donna wasn't exactly sure how to interrupt her boyfriend's comment especially with the way he was really getting into his performance. Then again Elton did wear some funny costumes…The redhead shook her head from those thoughts—she didn't want to look at all those different points, especially when a new idea for a curveball to send out to Jackie and Hyde had popped into her mind.

"Hey Jackie, you know what's funny?" she asked turning her head to look in the brunettes direction.

A frown and warning eyes were part of the expression that Jackie sent her friend—just by her tone alone, she knew Donna was up to something, "Nothing. Nothing's funny."

"No, no. Something's funny. Really funny." Donna replied, with a smile playing happily on her lips, "I mean come on, it is pretty funny that these guys are talking about Elton John and wedding dances, and you and Hyde had your first dance as husband and wife to an Elton John song. Because it's you guys' song."

On the outside Jackie looked calm and collective when she heard Donna's statement, but on the inside she was rattled and going crazy trying to come up with an explanation, a good explanation. Sure, she was an Elton John fan and her and Steven's song had been an Elton John song but she couldn't tell Annie all of this, especially since Annie was nowhere close to being a fellow Elton John fan like her and Phil and apparently Eric. No, she needed to have Annie's favorite artist or song be the one that she and Hyde had their 'first dance' to so it would make her even more envious. Unfortunately it was too late for that now…

"Really?" Phil asked excitedly, buying Jackie a few more seconds to think of a reply.

"Yup." Eric said as he nodded his head and smirked, "Elton John is the artist that sings their song. And that's the truth."

Phil, still smiling, nodded with approval, "Which song is it?" he asked now looking at 'The Hydes.'

"Um…" Jackie staggered as she tried to at least come up with a good Elton John song that was romantic and soft and of all would shut Annie up. The most oblivious choice would be Your Song, but with how obvious sit was Annie could easily say it was a very clichéd song, "Uhh…"

"Tiny Dancer."

Immediately Jackie's head swung over to look at the person who'd said the song tile, trying not to let the surprise she was feeling inside show up on her face. Still she was having a bit of a hard time, she couldn't believe Hyde had said it. He didn't say it in a small or ashamed tone either, he said it almost proudly. And he remembered what their song was! Realizing that Jackie had to smile…at least until her ears heard the sound of her amused cousin's voice.

"Your song, and the song you danced to at your wedding, is a song about a roadie?" Annie question and then let out a laugh instead of waiting for an answer, "Oh this is rich."

Once again the words said by Annie caused a frown to appear on Jackie's forehead, however this time she wasn't the only one wearing a scowl.

Hyde too had found that he wasn't a big fan of Annie's worried either. Sure 'Tiny Dancer' wasn't the most romantic song in the book and if you really listened to the lyrics you could see what she was saying about it being about a roadie. Though whenever Hyde heard that song, then and now, the thought of a roadie never even crossed his mind.

"Yeah? You know what's even richer?" he asked as he raised a brow behind his shades as he looked back at Annie and smirk, "Us. We're so rich in fact that we didn't just dance to an Elton John song, he sang the song live to us. Live."

The grin that had been on Jackie's but had diminished was quick to make an encore—she felt even prouder of Steven than from when he made his first statement. He really was getting the hang of this! With her bright smile remaining in place, Jackie wrapped her arms around Hyde's upper arm and smiled even larger when she looked back at Annie, whose own smile had vanished from sight.

Meanwhile Phil's eyes were larger than they had ever been and he was having trouble finding his voice, "Like _seriously_?"

"Like seriously." Hyde answered with a smug smirk.

As the astonishment continued to shine brightly in Phil's eyes, Annie had started recovering from her slight state of shock.

"Well that really is very…interesting." She admitted using that snotty-like voice of her again, "And expensive. I can only imagine that with that expensive entertainment the rest of your wedding was small and dreary, which now explains the real reason for you not inviting everyone in the family."

Jackie's jaw tightened while she looked at her cousin trying to keep her glare of hatred to a minimum. And her jaw wasn't the only thing that had tightened. The grip she held Hyde's arm with was getting tighter and tighter as she squeezed it as hard as she could to keep from jumping up and attacking her cousin. Never in a million years would Jackie Burkhart's wedding be small or dreary. Real or Fake!

Trying his best not to show his discomfort as Jackie's grip became as tight as a python, Hyde tried to come up with another reply—he had after all been the one to start the whole Elton as a guest at their wedding.

"Nah not really. We pretty much paid him close to nothing." Hyde said in his Zen manner, holding back the scream he wanted to release from having Jackie's nails dig into him; he was going to have a scar he knew it. "Elton's a close family friend, comes back the record store all the time."

A loud gasp filled the small silence the room had fallen into and everyone turned to the couch where poor Phil was shaking in his seat and smiling like a maniac; he was way past astonishment.

"You…you…know…_THE_…Elton John?" he asked just about squealing as he did.

Eric nodded along with Jackie and Hyde, "Yeah and you see this hand…" he then proceeded to lift up his open right palm, "Elton John touched_ this_ hand."

Phil took in another quick breath as he stared at Eric's palm with such fascination and awe you'd think he was looking at Elton John himself!

Seeing this made Kelso even more jealous than he was before and he quickly jumped into the conversation.

"Hey that's nothing! You know that 'Rocket Man' song we were talking about before?" the tall, man-pretty man asked and Phil nodded, "EJ wrote that for me."

"He lets you call him EJ?" Phil asked giddily and Kelso nodded while grinning smugly.

Annie tuned out the rest of her husband's words along with the words both Eric and 'Hoyt' were telling him as they fought for his attention; and instead she looked to her left and kept her eyes on her cousin and her husband, an incredulous look in her eyes.

"So you all know and have met Elton John?" she asked swinging her pointed finger in the air.

"Yeah."

"We sure have."

"Sure."

"That's right."

"Good Ol' EJ."

"Yes."

Even though the replies had all been said closely together and almost came out as a jumbled up sound, the voice that said last reply stuck out for Annie. It was a voice she hadn't heard much of. It was a man's voice. It had an unusual accent to it as well. It was the butler!

Annie twisted her head back to Jackie and Hyde, her expression showing how appalled she was. "You invited your butler to your wedding but not your own cousin?"

"And her husband too." Phil added, only because she'd forgotten and not out of anger as Annie had, but he really _really_ would have liked to meet Elton John too.

"No!" Jackie nearly exclaimed and popped out of her seat.

Fez's face fell at his roommate's reply, sad that he hadn't been invited to the wedding. It must have been the wedding of the century, after all it was Jackie and Hyde getting married and Elton John was there! The foreigner's thoughts slowly faded as his roommate/ 'employer' walked over towards him.

"Don't be silly Annie, he's only the help. Why would we invite the help to such an extravagant event?" Jackie asked, now even closer to where Fez was standing, "It's just Fez here don't know too many English words. He only knows two in fact, 'yes' and…"

"Pie!" Kelso shouted, earning him several bewildered expressions but he didn't mind he just grinned even more and shrugged his shoulders, "I taught it to him."

Not wanting to put up a fight, particularly in front of Annie, Jackie inwardly sighed and went along with Kelso's story, "And Pie." She muttered almost unhappily but then changed her tone back to a cheerful, graceful hostess one.

"See watch this…" she began to say as she place her hand on Fez's arm and looked at her foreign friend and now butler with a slightly threatening look in her eyes, "Fez, do you want Steven to kick you out of this house and then break your neck?"

Fez stood stiffly, staring back at Jackie his fear clearly visible, he gulped and then shifted his eyes back and forth.

"Pie…" he said uneasily.

"See!" Jackie practically shouted as she flashed her cousin a bright smile and gestured towards the nervous looking Fez.

Annie watched Jackie with a suspicious look. Just like 'Hoyt' and his astronaut stories she was having a hard time accepting the foreigner only knowing two words as the truth. She could have sworn he had made a longer statement earlier. Then again he was foreign so she paid him close to no attention.

"I got it!" Kelso exclaimed, almost randomly and grabbing the occupants of the room's attention. "I finally figured out which one is Elton John is! He's the guy that sings about eclectic boobs!"

Confusion showed in everyone's face and if it wasn't confusion in their expression it a look of way beyond confusion. Annie couldn't believe the topic had switched back to Elton John again and Phil was racking his brain trying to recall the song his new friend was talking about. Even Kelso's close friends—who'd known him for years and knew the things he was capable of—weren't sure what he was talking about or where in the world he'd come up with the idea.

"Electric boobs, K…"Hyde started to ask but quickly remembered the moron's new name; he cleared his throat and covered his mistake, "Care to explain, Hoyt?"

Kelso looked around the room with a large goofy grin, "Come on you guys know the one."

The looks on the group's face told Kelso just how much they didn't, but Kelso knew that they did know it. Maybe he just had to remind them.

"You know…" he said before breaking out into song, "_Oh but they're here and they're wonderful, Oh baaaby she's ready cane! She's got electric boobs and no hair too! You know I read it in a magaziinnee! B B B Benny and the Jetsss!"_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you are Chapter 15 of "Meet the Hydes" Hope you liked!_

_Little-not-so-interesting-fact(because I know you missed them!)- I am a big Elton John fan(not crazy fanatic kind but I really do adore him and his music), had the chance to go to one of his concerts here in town but couldn't find anyone to go with me. I even saw that movie 'Gnomeo and Juliet' because I knew a lot of his songs were going to come out! lol but seriously 'Benny and the Jets' had no idea what he was singing before i looked at the lyrics!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care and have a nice day!_


	17. Kara Whoke?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! Long time no see huh? So very very sorry about that. I know I said I was going to try and update this fic more often but life really got in the way and I had really lost the motivation to write anything at all. But I'm back now and ready to write as long as you all are ready to read! And I know this probably won't make it up toy you very much but this is the longest chapter I've ever done for this story! Hopefully that's a good thing. I know sometimes long chapters aren't the best but it had been a long time since I updated so I figured why not, you guys deserve it! I really do want to than k you all for the support you've given. All the alerts and favorites are great and all those wonderful reviews…it means so much to me. It really really does. I am so glad you all are enjoying the story after all this time and despite it not being updated very often. You guys are the greatest! And to those who haven't reviewed before, don't be shy. I also accept anonyms so you don't even have to sign in! Alrighty well I think I've kept you guys long enough, so to wrap up I am so very sorry for the very long wait. Hopefully you all are still excited and reading this story because I do want to continue working on it and I thank you all for being such a wonderful audience! Enjoy!_

* * *

The basement gang, along with Annie and Phil, remained to sitting—or standing, in Fez's case—in the living room wearing various facial expressions on their faces. Some looked bored, a few looked annoyed, others just wore a blank look; there was one person however, who seemed to be enjoying the show in front of them. Phil was grinning and nodding his head along as Michael Kelso…eh Hoyt…The Astronaut continued to his rendition of 'Benny and the Jets.'

What was supposed to be only a line of the song that was sung soon turned into the whole three plus minutes of the song. It probably wouldn't have been so long if the words had actually been sung correctly and if Kelso/Hoyt hadn't been the one singing.

Luckily the song was drawing to a close. And even luckier was that the end of the song consisted of the only words of the song that Kelso sang correctly.

"_Benny…Benny…Benny…Benny…"_ he sang into the invisible microphone in his hands, "_And the jetssss! Benny…Benny…Benny…"_

Phil was banging his head as if Elton John himself were singing in front of him; then finally he couldn't hold back any longer.

"_Benny…and the jetssssss!"_ he belted out practically singing over Kelso.

At first Kelso was surprised by Phil's actions but then his regular goofy smile appeared on his face.

"Dude, that was pretty awesome." He praised his new friend.

"Thanks." Phil replied, blushing lightly, "I do alotta karaoke back home."

Kelso knitted his brows together in confusion, "Kara whoke?" he asked in a matching tone.

"Karaoke. It's when you sing along to different songs, with a microphone, and in front of people…it's like you're a real rockstar!" Phil explained, smiling as he drifted back to the karaoke club he was a frequent visitor to, and all his cheering fans.

The puzzled expression stayed on Kelso's face as he listened to Phil's explanation and stayed on even a few seconds after; but once he got the idea and the image of himself doing his own karaoke of Kiss's 'Rock and Roll All Night' complete with face paint and breathing out fire onto his fans, the corners of his mouth stretched all the way up to his eyes.

"Ha ha. Karaoke." He said still grinning and then turned his head to Jackie and Hyde, "See I told you I wasn't the only one who made up names."

As soon as the words left her first boyfriends mouth Jackie's eyes became wide, showing him all the emotions she was feeling—surprise, anger, and worry—while the man sitting beside her wore a blank and emotionless expression behind his shades. They weren't the only ones who had heard the words nor were they the only ones who reacted to them, there was another member of the audience that had seemed to perk up after hearing the statement.

"Make up names?" Annie questioned looking straight at her slightly panicked cousin. She had not only heard the words that weren't directed at her but also seen the expressions given by each of the two.

Hyde nodded, he could tell Jackie wasn't in any shape to answer Annie's question, her mind seemed to be too busy plotting a way to kill off Hoyt for their little play and kill off Kelso in real life; this meant it was up to him.

"Uh yeah. K…" he quickly caught himself and changed the K into a C. "Cuz Hoyt's always making up names."

A suspicious look appeared on Annie's face as she raised an eyebrow while eyeing Hyde.

When Jackie heard Hyde's answer her mind snapped back to reality or at least the reality she and her friends had made up in the past few hours. It was a good attempt on Hyde's part after all he didn't know Annie all too well. But Jackie knew her cousin and knew that Hyde's excuse wasn't good enough to throw Annie off track and onto a new subject.

"For things!" Jackie quickly jumped in wearing a smile that she had quickly forced onto her lips, "It seems like every day Hoyt is making up a new name for some item in the house. Like just yesterday he called the couch a…um…a…What was it again, Steven?" she looked over at her 'husband' with her eyes asking for help.

"You're the one that keeps up with those things, babe." Hyde replied with a shrug. He wanted to help her but he had no idea what else a couch could be called besides a sofa.

Jackie's face fell at Hyde's reply, but she quickly pulled her smile back on and began to think. And think quickly, Annie was waiting and watching.

"Um a seataraoke!" she just about shouted out loud.

The new made up word received confused and puzzled frowns from each of the occupants in the room—all but one.

"Seataroke…Ha ha." Kelso laughed wearing a large grin on his face as he nodded in approval, "Yeah, that's a good one. What other word's have I made up, Jackie?"

Again Jackie's eyes widened but this time the only emotion in them seemed to be anger. As she glared over at Kelso she just about pounced from her seat and onto him in full attack mode; luckily Hyde stopped her before she made any movement towards their friend (and they were left having to explain another situation to Annie and Phil). He quickly grabbed her hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

The gesture caught Jackie off guard and just about put a halt to everything from her muscles to her breath. It was a small gesture, tiny really, but when Jackie felt Hyde's hand wrap around hers she realized how long it had been since his hand had held hers. And how much she had missed it.

She looked down at where her right hand rested on the piano bench with Hyde's left hand above it, and then slowly began to move her gaze up to his. She didn't know whether he was holding her hand because he wanted to or because of the fact that Annie's eyes seemed to still be glued to them.

"You know as much as I would like to hear to hear more of the names Hoyt has given to the pieces of what you call furniture," Annie began to say, stealing Jackie's attention before the brunette could meet her 'husband's' gaze. "Would you mind if we change the subject of conversation?"

Jackie could have hugged her cousin. She was so glad that she wouldn't have to think of any more ridiculous names for any other item and was actually thankful for getting her mind off of her and Steven and their hand holding. Jackie was afraid to find out the reason behind it but wasn't sure what reason frightened her more—Hyde holding her hand because he wanted to or Hyde holding her hand because of Annie—all she knew was she liked how things were now. Him helping her with Annie and Phil and the messes their friends continued to make.

Shaking her head, Jackie went back into her Mrs. Jackie Hyde mode and smiled brightly, "Oh no not at all. Change, change away!" she said adding a wave her left hand to her words.

"Great." Annie said smiling almost evilly while she sat up straighter in her seat, "Because I thought we could discuss the reasons why Phil and I weren't invited to your wedding."

"Change, change away!" Jackie repeated her words and her hand wave, as she continued to smile and keep her cool on—on the outside at least.

Annie gave a laugh that Jackie joined in on. Neither of the laughs sounded genuine and Hyde was quickly reminded of the similar way Jackie had laughed with some of her fellow cheerleaders at that Christmas dance she had dragged him to when they were still together. His thought soon began to drift away to that night, to the parts that didn't have any of Jackie's snobby cheerleader friends or anyone else for that matter and were just him and her.

"Ha ha ha…seriously." Annie snapped, shutting her laughter off like a light switch.

The second the laughter stopped Hyde pulled out of his memories just before he could get to the memories of what happened when they returned back to the basement.

"Well Annie, while I think that would be a very…entertaining conversation, Donna actually wanted to talk about something too." Jackie said to the blonde before turning her lumberjack friend to give her a smile that she hoped looked sweet but also gave an angry warning at the same time, "Didn't you, Donna?"

The redhead's brows furrowed, "Huh?"

"New. Conversation. Donna." Jackie repeated through her smiling gritted teeth, hoping her warning was coming across more than her sweetness.

"Oh yeah, right." Donna agreed but still sounding uncertain. She didn't have anything she wanted to talk about; she knew Jackie just wanted her to change the subject away from what Annie wanted to talk about. But the truth was she too thought what Annie wanted to talk about would be very entertaining and probably very funny to watch, there had to be a way that she could change the subject without steering too far away from Annie's. Donna was silent as she began to think.

A few seconds passed before an idea popped in Donna head and a smile crawled onto her face.

"I remember now." She announced her smile now looking very mischievous, "I thought we could talk some more about you guys' wedding and kind of describe it to Phil and Annie so they won't feel so left out."

The very next moment Jackie's sweet and threatening smile vanished from her lips and seeing the grin that had now made its way onto Annie's face did little to nothing to bring it back. She quickly shifted her eyes away from her cousin—before the other young woman could see any of the worry Jackie was sure was showing in her eyes—and over at Donna, ready to send an angry scowl her way. However before she could do anything a practically bubbling Annie spoke up.

"That is a splendid idea, Donna!" she said cheerfully, smiling at the redhead who smiled back—the shared smile causing Jackie's anger to build up, but she tried to keep her game face on. "Doesn't that sound like a splendid idea, Jackie?"

The now well known fake smile appeared once more, "Well of course it does! Thank you Donna, I really am going to have to get you back for that." She said in a light and happy tone but made sure the last part of her message was not lost on Donna.

It wasn't. But Donna continued to play along, never once feeling rattled by the petite brunette's threat. "Don't worry about it, Jackie."

Jackie snarled lightly at the redhead until her cousin called out her name.

"Jackie?" she called and Jackie shifted her attention to her relative, "We're waiting…"

"Right…" Jackie replied, sounding very uncertain. "But um didn't you want to talk about why you and Phil weren't invited to the wedding? Let's talk about that first!" she quickly suggested.

Of course that wasn't the greatest topic but when given the choice between talking about why Phil and Annie weren't invited to the wedding and the wedding itself the first one was easier to explain. Especially with all the others in the room. When it had just been her and Steven things gone so much smoother now they were constantly watching over their friends kindergartner teachers watching their students. At the moment even while Jackie was dealing with the girls in the room Hyde was busy overhearing Kelso's conversation with Phil making sure nothing accidently slipped out and that none of Kelso's stores became too out there…of course by now Hyde wasn't too sure what was consider 'too out there' anymore.

Annie shook her head still smiling, "No, no. We'll have plenty of time for that afterwards. First I want to hear about your wedding! I want to hear details on all the details for everything…since you know we weren't there to see everything ourselves."

Inwardly Jackie sighed, but wasn't ready to go down without putting up a little more of a fight.

"Okay, sure. But you know, I think Steven here had something he really wanted to share with you all, right honey?" she asked quickly wrapped her arm around his and squeezing it to get his attention.

"Huh?" Hyde asked confused but quickly caught the look in Jackie's eyes that said 'Help me.' "Oh right yeah." He nodded but in reality had no idea what topic to bring up. Anything wouldn't deal with weddings he understood that much, but this Annie was pretty fast at being able to twist a topic of conversation towards the road she wanted it to go.

"Um…uh…" Hyde continued to wrack his brain for a new topic until Annie interrupted his train of thought as she spoke to Jackie.

"What's the matter Jackie? Don't you want to remember your wedding day?" she began to ask using that same condescending "It is after all supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life. One you want to relive over and over again…oh dear, was your wedding day not one of the happiest days of your life? Do you not want to relive that day over and over again?"

Jackie felt a pang of panic again. There had been so many questions and everyone's eyes seemed to be on her, of course the most haunting ones belonging to her cousin. She wasn't exactly sure how to answer but any answer would be better than no answer.

"Yes." She replied but then realized that answer didn't apply to all of the questions, "No…." but that wasn't right either. "I mean…Yes I want to remember my wedding day and no I do want to relive that day over and over and over again. Because it was the happiest day of my life." Jackie finished with a winning smile, proud to see that Annie's own smile had started to fade.

"I just think we should talk and relive it all later. After we discuss whatever it is that my dear husband wants to talk about first." Jackie continued, now confident that the talk of weddings would be dropped, as long Hyde had thought of a new topic.

Whether Hyde had come up with a new conversation piece or not would never be known because before he could get a syllable out of his mouth Annie jumped in voicing her thoughts once more.

"Later." She repeated and nodded her head, "I see. Although if you asked me to talk about mine and Phil's wedding I would start rambling on about it then and there, and could talk about it for days and days."

This time it was Annie who gave the winning smile as Jackie's smile started to fade.

"Yea, me too." Phil spoke up with a nod of his head and a grin on his face, "It was such a beautiful day."

Jackie's smile was fading faster and faster as she heard Phil's words. Now he was going against her too, even if he didn't realize it. Jackie could practically hear Annie's taunting through her large and snobbish smile that she was sending Jackie's way as she copied the action of wrapping her arm around her husbands'.

Phil continued to smile at the memory of the day, "We did a really good job planning it all out and everything, our work paid off in the end. It was…" he looked over at his wife's eyes for only a few seconds but when he turned back to the group of friends his eyes seemed almost watery, "I still haven't been able to think of a word to describe it all!"

Hyde wasn't sure what confused him more, the teary look in the man's eyes, the high tone of voice that reminded him of Peter Brady when him and the other Brady's sang that 'stuck in your head for days' song, or just the words that had been said. But he figured the best `bet would be to ask about the words.

"'We' Phil?" he asked the question on most of their minds.

"Yeah." The dark haired man nodded still wearing his cheerful grin; the grin did die down just a bit as he realized he might have confused his new friends, "Oh no. I didn't mean 'we' as in all of us," he explained while gesturing to them all, "I meant 'we' as in me and Annie." He finished with his grin back in place hoping that he cleared up any confusion.

Most of the group frowned slightly—after all they didn't need that explanation. Most of the group understood what he meant by 'we'….most of the group.

"Ooohh!" Kelso said as something inside his head clicked and his dopey grin popped into place, "Now that makes sense!"

Hyde shook his head slightly as he realized just how well the nickname his surrogate father had given Kelso fit him. He was a true kettlehead.

"So you actually helped plan yours and Annie's wedding, Phil?"

"Sure." Phil answered Hyde's question not seeing why the question even had to be asked, "It was as much my wedding as it was hers."

"Oh my God!" Eric suddenly jumped into the conversation after being quite for too long, "I said the same thing to Donna when we got married. You are so lucky that Annie let you help plan your wedding."

Phil looked at his new buddy with concern, "You mean Donna didn't let you help plan anything?"

"No! I was surprised I was even invited to the wedding!" Eric screeched out sounding close to tears and waving his right hand in the air before clenching it into a fist and rested his chin on it as he looked away from the group.

"Wow." Phil said, feeling sorry for Eric but not knowing the right word to describe how he was feeling and how Eric was feeling then and now. "That's just…stinkaraoke!"

Continuing to pretend that he was close to tears, Eric nodded sadly; meanwhile Kelso was also nodding along but his was accompanied with a proud grin that appeared after Phil made his new word.

"I guess I really was lucky." Phil continued with his statement, "I was a full involved groom. I helped pick out everything the music, the flowers, the menu, the table setting and sitting. Oh and the cake too, that was the most delicious part. I got to help pick out everything..well except for Annie's wedding dress." He shared and his smile faded slightly, "I was actually kinda disappointed about not being able to help out with that. They always make shopping for wedding dresses look so fun in movies."

Eric placed his hand on Phil's forearm, "I hear you! All those dress and all those mirrors oh and gossip! Wedding dress shopping is the perfect time for some gossip filled girl gab!"

As soon as Eric said the words everyone in the room seemed to be staring back at him with questionable or confused expressions—even Phil who until now had been finding everything Eric said intriguing.

"Um…yeah…" Phil said in a cautious tone, not wanting to upset or hurt Eric's feelings, "I kinda meant the whole free champagne you get to drink while shopping."

The look on Eric's face clearly showed his embarrassment and most of his friends were covering their mouth or biting their cheeks from laughing.

"Oh." the skinny man cleared his throat and tried to stay in character, "Right, right. Drinking champagne is a great part too, for those who can drink it and not have it affect them. Me, I take one sip and it goes straight to my hips!"

"But you could put on a few pounds." Phil argued trying to build up his friend's self confidence.

"Oh please." Came Eric's response with a dismissal wave of his hand, "I put on one more pound and I'll need my own zip code! You're the one who's fit as a fiddle."

There was a slight flush to Phil's face as he shook his head, "Noo. Maybe a violin but not a fiddle."

"You are so a fiddle." Eric argued this time.

"Nooo." Phil said again sounding embarrassed again as he looked away for a few seconds before looking back up, "You really think so?"

"Of course!"

Cleary getting more and more freaked out with each new thing her boyfriend said while 'in character,' Donna decided to cut in to the conversation in hopes of keeping Eric from speaking again.

"So Phil, that really stinks that you…" she paused wondering just how to word the next part, "didn't…get to drink champagne while shopping for a wedding dress."

The dark haired man nodded his head, "Yeah, it did. But my buddy Kevin kinda made it up to me. When we were shopping for our tuxedos he brought in a couple of bottles."

"Of beer?" Hyde asked, surprised to hear about this side of Phil.

"Yea." He grinned as he replied, "Root beer?"

"Root beer?" Kelso repeated; he and the rest of the gang didn't understand why he didn't bring in the real stuff.

Again Phil nodded, "Yeah. We couldn't being in real beer because it has alcohol. It was bad enough that the store had a 'No Outside Food or Drinks Allowed' sign in the window."

"And yet you still brought in those outside drinks. You rebel you." Hyde teased mockingly.

While Phil gave a small shrug and a shy smile that caused the others to chuckle except his wife who merely rolled her eyes, Jackie was paying them no attention. She was too busy grinning happily at the fact that it was her turn to point to something that made her cousin's life look less than perfect. Her giddiness was getting to her and as much as she wanted to hold in the statement until she really needed it, she felt as if she would burst if she didn't say something.

"So Annie dear, if Phil was putting in his own opinions on things then I guess your wedding wasn't your dream wedding the way you kept telling me and the rest of the family it was. It was also Phil's dream wedding."

For a second or two a worried expression was etched onto the blonde woman's face but before Jackie could point it out or even gloat inside about it, it disappeared and was replaced with Annie's bright—and what Jackie hoped to maybe even prove fake—smile.

"You know you're right Jackie. It wasn't my dream wedding." Jackie grinned happily when Annie said these words, "But it also wasn't Phil's dream wedding." Annie added and Jackie's smile diminished while Annie squeezed her husband's hand, "It was _our_ dream wedding. And it was the most beautiful and happiest day of our lives. Wasn't it Phil, honey?"

Phil grinned happily, "Yes it was. Everything really did look so beautiful. The flowers and the reception hall and the food…oh and the chairs too. They had this really silky like…"

As Phil started to ramble on about the material that he had picked out and how beautiful it was Annie felt like he was forgetting about something else that had looked very radiant that day. Knowing that Phil could go on and go about the stupid seat covers she decided to help his trip down memory lane turn in the direction she wanted it to go.

"Ehem." Annie said trying to be subtle.

Phil's words were suddenly put to a halt and he turned toward Annie, "What's the matter honey? Do you need some water?"

"No Phil, I do not need any water." She jus about growled stopping Phil's hand as it reached out for one of the bottles on the table; she then let out an almost audible sigh as she realized subtle was not going to work, "Isn't there something else that was very beautiful that day?"

"Umm…" Phil said as he tried his best to think about what Annie was talking about, but as soon as she sent him a angry warning look the message clicked, "You! I mean yeah Annie. Annie looked really really beautiful. She was gorgeous and so confident the whole time. I was just a bundle of nerves all through the ceremony."

Hyde smirked just slightly, "The Ol' Ball and Chain thing shake you up, Phil?"

"Oh no. I wasn't worried about marrying Annie for a second." He explained.

"That's right." Annie agreed, grinning a conceited smile at Jackie, "Because he couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone else but me and couldn't wait to start doing so."

Phil stared at his wife with a small frown, "Well yeah that too." he turned back to the rest never catching his wife's smile fall flat, "But mostly I was worried about the napkins for the dinner. There had been a mix up and we didn't know if we were getting all of the napkin in cream white or get half in cream white and the other half in eggshell white."

There was a small gasp and the heads turned to see Eric's with his hand over his mouth.

"What happened?"

"Everything turned out ok." Phil was happy to inform, "We got them all in cream white."

"Thank God!" Eric said breathing a sigh of relief while placing his hand on his chest, "People don't think there's a difference between the two but there is."

"I know!" Phil was quick to agree.

Annie made no effort to hide how annoyed she was with her husband's conversations especially since they were starting to steer in the direction of uselessness and so when she saw that this conversation about their wedding napkins was heading down that same road she jumped in before it was too late and she lost total control of the conversation. She was going to hear about her cousin's 'wedding' that featured Elton John if had to beat it out of one of someone.

"Ok!" she said loudly causing Phil to stop his words, "I think we're done talking about our wedding now Phil. We should give Steven and Jackie a turn."

"I thought you said that you and Phil could talk about your wedding for days and days. And by the time on the clock it hasn't been more than ten minutes." Jackie pointed out.

Annie never even flinched, "Well of course we could talk about our wedding for day and days, but we were there for that wedding unlike your wedding." She paused to let her turn up the notch on her evil smile, "It's your turn Jackie."

"Umm…" Jackie struggled, she didn't know what to say. She'd already stalled long enough and even if she tried to stall again with another change of subject Annie would probably just shut up those who were talking and get back on the subject of her and Steven's wedding. "No. I still don't think the moment is right for us to talk about our wedding. I'm not really feeling it you know?" she said it was a weak attempt but it was an attempt.

Jackie knew once she said the words there would be a type of outburst, and she was right. Only she didn't correctly guess whose outburst it would be.

"What the hell?" a voice with a foreign accent just about exclaimed, "Why not? We have waited long enough! This better be one hell of a wedding!"

He ended his outburst with crossing his arms over his chest and keeping in place his angry and obviously upset frown.

The outburst surprised everyone in the room and each of their eyes and puzzled expressions were fixed on the Hyde's 'butler'—this of course exclude The Hydes who looked either frustrated or angry. All of these looks only confused Fez until he remembered an important part of his character's role.

"I mean…pie." He said nervously hoping he'd be forgiven by his employers.

"Haha pie." Kelso laughed while pointing at his little buddy.

Annie shook her head at both of the men's actions. She had too remembered that the butler was only supposed to know two words, and what he'd just said was more than two words. Still that was one of the least things she was interested in right now. Right now she had to figure out a way to make her cousin break and finally admit that there was no wedding and there is no marriage.

The blonde cleared her throat, "Jackie, I don't understand why on earth you don't want to talk about your wedding."

"It's not that I don't want to." Jackie replied, trying to remain steady in her words, her thoughts, and her voice, "I just can't…"

"Why not?" Annie pestered.

Jackie sighed. This was getting to be too much. Annie was only going to continue to push and push until she received an answer and even then it had to be a perfect answer or else more questions would arise. And no way could she and Hyde even attempt to give a perfect answer with their friends in the room, she didn't understand why they had to make this so difficult for her. And now with Fez ruining his 'only knows two words' thing the rest of lies making up the web would soon be reveled and the whole web would fall apart.

Jackie was beginning to lose faith in the whole thing.

It was time to throw in the towel.

The brunette took a deep breath before speaking, "Annie, I can't talk about my wedding because…."

"Because Donna's in the room."

Jackie turned to where the voice came from and didn't know if she should thank Hyde with a kiss or ask him if he'd lost his mind. How were they going to work that into their story? And even if they tried too Annie would never believe it!

"Oh. Well then," eh woman who was in Jackie's thoughts spoke as she turned to the redhead who was busy glaring at Hyde, "Donna, why don't you leave?"

Donna's head snapped away from Hyde's direction and over to Annie's "What?"

"No, no." Jackie quickly interrupted lifting her hands up as if that would stop the fighting she was sure would begin on Donna's part, "Donna can't just leave, Annie."

"Well of course not. Do you really think I would think something so heartless?" she asked and the room remained quiet though plenty of thought contradicting the silence filled the gang's minds. "I just meant she could go into another room while you share the story of your wedding with the rest of us."

"I still don't understand. Why can't you guys talk about your wedding with Donna in the room?" Phil questioned, sounding concerned and not suspicious.

"Well Phil because…" Jackie began to explain but had no idea what to day. Plus this was Steven's doing, so she turned to him, "Why is it again, Steven?"

"Oh uh right." Hyde replied trying to remain Zen. He'd been hoping if he came up with a lie that Jackie would create the story. "It's because…Hey Donna, it's your reason so why don't you share it."

The redhead frowned at both her friends, she couldn't believe they were throwing her under the bus with them. Then suddenly she remembered the paln she and Eric had come up with earlier.

"You know." she began to say a smile creeping up on her lips, "I don't remember."

Both Jackie and Hyde's expressions fell to the floor at Donna's words and that only caused Donna's grin to grow. Annie's soon followed.

"Well that's wonderful. Now you don't have to leave the room." She said to Donna and then looked over at Jackie, "And there's no reason for you not to tell us all about your wedding!"

"No!" Jackie quickly shouted, "I mean, no there is a reason. Donna here is just too ashamed to share it." she explained glaring lightly at her friend, "You see I can't talk about mine and Steven's wedding because it only reminds her of her and Eric's wedding and she becomes so terribly depressed."

Concern remained sketched on Phil's face, "Because you guys are still married and her and Eric aren't?"

"Um…yeah. Sure that too." Jackie nodded, "But it's mostly because, well next to our wedding, Eric and Donna's wedding looked like a fat girl's birthday party. Lots of food but no friends."

"Hey!" Donna exclaimed. Even if the wedding hadn't actually happened when she and Eric were engaged they had plenty of people invited.

"First it's a fit of anger and then the depression." Jackie said in a loud whisper causing Phil to nod and Annie to frown.

Phil then turned back to Eric, "Was your wedding really bad?"

"No. It was…" hebegan to say remembering the plans for the wedding that he and Donna almost had, but when he caught the murderous look Jackie was sending him he quickly changed his tone. "Bad. Oh _so bad_."

Hyde nodded along, just as Jackie had taken a few seconds to think of some stuff Hyde had done the same and it was a lot easier when he recalled the Forman-Pinciotti Wedding that had almost happened.

"Yeah, if you guys wanted to be here for a wedding it should've been these two's." he began as a smirk appeared on his lips, "Eric here didn't show up to the rehearsal. That should've been our first clue to him being gay and all."

Eric's eyes grew three times their size when he heard his adopted brother's words.

"Hyde!" he exclaimed

Hyde merely shrugged his shoulder while Kelso laughed away.

"Man, I never even thought if that!" Kelso said between laughs, "Now it makes total sense why you ran off ha ha!"

"No that's not what happened." Eric tried to argue, "I was having second thoughts!"

Hyde nodded still smirking playfully, "We know man.'

"No you don't! Donna was having them too!" he pointed out as his voice began to reach it's high squeaky point.

Annie shifted her eyes towards the redhead, "I believe that."

Donna having heard this look both shocked and angry but before she could get a word in Jackie interrupted with her own point.

"Yes, but she didn't act on them Erica." She reminded, which was very true.

Hyde nodded in approval before going back to the story of Donna and Eric's 'wedding, "He did make it to the second rehersal though. But that one was pretty awkward too." he paused to let the anticipation build up abit, "He and Donna were wearing the same dress."

"Hey!" Eric exclaimed, his high pitched voice doing nothing to help him it was only adding on to the laughs that were coming from Kelso, Fez, and occasionally his new friend Phil.

Trying her hardest not to laugh Jackie added on, "But that was actually a good thing. If they hadn't been matching then, they would've turned up at the church wearing the same wedding dress."

By now the room was roaring with laughter and Eric had had enough.

He stood up from his seat and pointed his index finger at the duo at the piano bench.

"Hyde and Jackie were married in a court house!"

The laughter immediately stopped and Jackie's gasp filled the air instead. This time it was Donna who nodded in approval while Hyde glared at Eric from behind his shades and Annie looked like she had hit the jackpot with this new piece of information.

Things had gotten interesting all over again.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that my friends would be Chapter 16 of "Meet the Hydes" Hope you liked!  
_

_Little-not-so-interesting-fact: The first chapter of this story is actually a rewrite. My USB somehow deleted it and a bunch of my other stories causing me to rework this chapter from scratch. Things were alittle different in the first one but I think this one was a lot better :-) _

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, sorry for the long wait, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	18. How Many Calories Are in an Apple?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! So sorry for not updating in awhile but the good news is that it only took me one month to update unlike the two-three+ that I usually take lol. More good news is I know what will happen in the next chapter so who knows maybe it'll only take me a few weeks to update next time! lol Don't have too much to say this time around but I would like to thank you all once again for all of your oh so wonderful reviews. They really do make me smile and encourage me to continue this story, I really am so glad that you all are enjoying it! And also thanks to those who have added the story to their favorites and/or alerts. It means a lot and I hope you all are enjoying the story too. Well I'm gonna keep this AN short so that you wonderful readers can get to the story, but thank you so much again and Enjoy!_

* * *

"A courthouse?" Annie was quick to question with an unhidden smile of excitant on her face, "Is this true, Jackie?"

Just as Hyde continued to glower at his adopted brother, who was now sitting back down while smirking proudly, Jackie was still stuck in her almost shell-shocked state. She couldn't believe Eric had gone this far. Sure she and Hyde had separated him and Donna and they also made him gay but for him to say that she and Hyde had been married in a courthouse? Was there really a need to be so cruel?

Shaking her head Jackie brought herself back to the living room—she was not letting this bump, this big bump, be the bump to throw everything off the track and reveal the truth to Annie. Of Course Jackie didn't want any bump to do such a thing, but if there was going to be one it was not going to be a bump created by Eric Forman.

Putting on another fake smile Jackie laughed and waved her hand, "Oh no, no. Of course not, Annie don't be silly." She said as half of her mind tried to come up with an explanation for Eric's words and the other half reminded her to keep her smile on and her voice steady and confident.

"Eric only said that because…because…" she struggled for a few seconds before coming up with a simple explanation, "He was lying. Yeah, that's why, Eric was lying, because he's a liar!"

Though Jackie was smiling, obviously happy with the reason she'd come up with, everyone else's smiles were nowhere to be seen. The smirk on Annie's face had dropped a good few inches, Eric frowned a deep frown in his 'sister-in-law's' direction, and even Phil looked shocked and almost disappointed.

"No I'm not! I am not a liar!" Eric declared and then grinned while sticking out his chest some, "I'm Ethical Eric! "

A sigh of relief was released into the room and the occupants turned to the person who'd let it out.

"I am so glad to hear that. You know, you remind me a lot of some of our country's great men." Phil shared with Eric which caused a grin to spring onto his face.

"Thank you!" he said happily, even if he was still playing a role that wasn't very much like his true self to say he was like some of the great men from The United States, was a great praise that Eric gladly accepted.

Phil returned the smile, "You're welcome!"

"Like who?" Eric asked not being able to contain himself.

"Well men like…" Phil started to say and then thought over the list he'd come up with in the short time minutes before, "George Washington…Honest Abe…Oh and Johnny Appleseed!"

Confused and perplexed expressions were exchanged by most of the people in the room when Phil said the name 'Johnny Appleseed.' Eric too felt a bit puzzled but remained in character and didn't let his face show his uncertainty and instead just continued to grin largely.

"Phil, that is just so sweet!" he said placing his open palm on his chest and over his heart, "But really I don't think I could ever be like those three men. I mean George's wooden teeth were a total fashion no-no. I could never pull off a tall top hat. And…do you know how many calories are in an apple?"

"No. How many?" Phil asked clearly very interested in knowing.

Just as Eric opened his mouth and got ready to reply to the question someone quickly cut in.

"Ninety five!" Jackie just about shouted.

She was getting annoyed with the entire conversation. Who cared about any of those guys anyways, they were dead and poor or at least some point in their life had been poor. Normally Jackie would have welcomed any talk that kept Annie from finding more cracks in the wall of stories Jackie and Hyde along with their 'helpful' friends had come up with in the past few hours, but if they changed topics now they may never return to this one and Annie would continue to think Jackie and Hyde had been married in a _courthouse_.

Jackie's outburst earned her a few stares, however she did her best to pay them no attention and just cleared her throat as she stood up from her seat—making sure to do it gracefully and not at all rushed.

"That's for medium sized apples. The number goes up and down with the other sizes." The brunette informed those in the room before turning her attention to one person in particular, "Now Eric, Ethical Eric, why don't you do the ethical thing and tell Phil and Annie here that you lied about Steven and I getting married in a courthouse."

Eric looked up and over at Jackie, straight in her eyes, "No."

"Yes." She replied walking behind the couch where Eric was sitting.

The eye contact had yet to be broken, as they each stared each other down. To those around them the intimidating looks Eric and Jackie were sending to each other, reminded them of the duels shown in the Western movies with Clint Eastwood and John Wayne.

"No."

Jackie took a step closer to Eric, "Yes."

"No." Eric said shaking his head while keeping his eyes on Jackie's, "I'm not telling them that because I didn't lie."

"Yes you did." Jackie argued with a frown.

Returning the scowl, Eric retorted with, "No I didn't."

Before Jackie made her reply she realized the way she and Eric were speaking to each other may not have been the best way to handle this already difficult situation. Sure they weren't shouting or raising their voice any louder than their regular volume, but the stares they were sending to each other and the gritted through teeth tones they spoke in was sure to have gotten the attention of a few people in the room—most especially Annie's. So far they had been lucky and Annie hadn't said a word about it, and Jackie wanted to keep it that way.

"Yes." Jackie said now sounding friendlier and smiling as she placed a hand on Eric's scrawny shoulder, "Yes you did."

Eric furrowed his brow as he looked over at where Jackie's hand was touching him—surprised that he hadn't been set on fire. He didn't know why there was the sudden change in Jackie, but he simply figured she'd done it to try and get him to follow along to whatever she said; but he was not falling for that one.

"No…" he stated, keeping his voice firm until something feeling similar to five sharp knives were dug into the shoulder under Jackie's hand, "Aaaahhhh!"

The scream that Eric released startled just about everyone in the room and they quickly moved their eyes over to the injured young man. The only two people who didn't even glance over at Eric were Hyde—who was busy trying to think of a next possible solution to fixing the mess his brother had made—and Jackie—who continued to smile and not even notice the pained expression Eric was looking up at her with.

"Are you ok?" Annie asked with a frown, that seemed more annoyed rather than concerned.

"Oh he's fine." Jackie answered for him, "Aren't you Eric?"

Before Eric could make out even one syllable Jackie squeezed his shoulder even tighter and Eric shut his eyes tightly and quickly nodded hopping he'd be released from the death grip soon and that there wouldn't be any holes in his shirt when he was released…but then again he could use that against Jackie, maybe the hole thing would be ok.

Phil looked over his friend with concern, "Are you sure you're okay? I think I see some tears…"

"He's fine, he's fine." Jackie quickly said, stepping in before Eric could say a word, and began to rub his shoulder looking as if she were trying erase what she's done rather than make it better; "He's just…he's having one of his emotional outbursts. Honestly the day isn't finished until he'd had at least two!"

Annie gave a quick nod, wanting to get off this topic and back to the fact that her cousin had been married in a courthouse; her husband meanwhile still looked a bit confused by this new piece of information.

Having heard what Jackie gave as an explanation, Eric couldn't take it anymore. He was getting tired of having to follow along with everything she or Hyde said; he looked up at her and pointed his waving index finger in her direction, "Emotional outburst? _Emotional outburst_? You wanna see an emotional outburst? I'll show you an emotional outburst…"

"Please don't." Donna said from her end of the couch. It seemed like every time her boyfriend opened his mouth she got more and more freaked out and had to remind himself that he was just playing along in the role he had been given by 'Mr. and Mrs. Hyde.'

Eric sent over a shocked and slightly hurt look in the redhead's direction but she only ignored it and continued with the point she wanted to make.

"Besides Jackie's right." She said with a smile.

"I am?" Jackie asked in surprise.

"She is?" everyone else asked simultaneously and in a tone of voice that matched Jackie's.

Not one of Donna's friends could believe their ears. Not her boyfriend and especially not Jackie or Hyde. Hyde paused his brainstorming and looked up from his hands while Jackie's brows knitted together curiously. They couldn't believe that after all the twists and turns the redhead had made to Jackie and Hyde's 'married life' that she was now on their side and was actually going to help them out.

"Yeah." Donna nodded and turned to Eric before explain, "Even though you didn't exactly lie, "Ethical Eric," you shouldn't have said 'courthouse.'"

Eric was now even more confused, he thought Donna was on his team, "I shouldn't have?"

"Well then what should he have said?" Annie asked seconds after Donna nodded her head.

"He should have said," Donna started to say and then looked over at Jackie who was smiling a relieved smile, Donna sent a smirk to Jackie and finished her sentence, "He should have said, City Hall."

As soon as the words were said Jackie's smile disappeared from her face and Hyde's head dropped to where his chin was just about touching his chest. But not all the reactions to the words were negative. Annie's grin reappeared and Eric had to restrain himself from jumping out of his seat to cheer in excitement and go over to welcome his girlfriend back from her time on The Dark Side.

Laughing at the faces on the 'married' couple rather than the actual words, Kelso decided to join in on the fun. "Yeah, haha. And in a hallway! Haha!"

Though mostly everyone was confused by Kelso's addition to the story and even sent puzzled frowns his way, Annie continued to smile a smile that may have actually gotten bigger with Kelso's words.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better." She said grinning evilly.

Letting out a small laugh, Donna agreed, "I know."

Still not exactly thrilled with the fact that somebody wearing a flannel top was agreeing with her, Annie turned to Donna and gave what in her eyes was a polite smile. It was clear that Donna did not see the smile in the same light and she gave a frown that mixed in the emotions of anger and disbelief. However before either of the two women could say a word to the other, Phil spoke up with his thoughts on the information that had been shared with the room.

"I think it's actually pretty awesome that you guys got married in a courthouse…I mean City Hall." He said out loud and no one seemed too surprised by his words, they were now starting to see that Phil was no your average lawyer guy.

"I've worked in both and just think their some of the best places to be in. That's were life changing things happen and where you get the papers for them too, and there's so much history throughout them…Oo and the vending machines!" Phil said excitedly with a big grin, "The ones I've gone to always have the best stuff in them, I always feel like I'm in Vegas and hitting the slot machine jackpot when I go there. Oh and they're in the hallways, like where you guys were married!"

Hyde knew the guy was trying to help but he couldn't help but wish Phil had just kept his mouth shut.

"Thanks, Phil." He sarcastically replied while scratching his forehead.

Phil didn't seem to notice Hyde's voice tone as much as he did his words and he smiled in return.

"Oh this is _rich_!" Annie commented grinning happily before looking over at Jackie, "The information, I mean. Not you. Obviously."

An agape expression appeared on Jackie's face as she stared back at her cousin. How dare Annie make the assumption that she wasn't rich. Jackie Burkhart was rich. She was the richest among her friends but then again that wasn't very hard to beat; and now that Jackie thought about it, maybe she really wasn't as rich as she thought she was…or as rich as she use to be…maybe Annie was right and had that against her.

Quickly before her thoughts started to steer her towards giving up again, Jackie remembered it didn't matter if Jackie Burkhart wasn't richer than Annie because Steven and Jackie Hyde were much, much, much richer than Annie and Phil. And that's what was important.

However before Jackie could make any remark to what her cousin had said seconds ago, 'the peanut section' started to speak again.

"Oo!" the peanut called out excitedly with his hand raised high in the air while he sat in the green armchair.

Hyde looked at his friend, who looked a lot like a small child sitting in class and raising his hand to ask the teacher if he could use the bathroom—the bathroom dance included. But instead of commenting on any part of the sight he saw, Hyde simply glared from under his shades and in Kelso's direction.

"No you don't, Hoyt." He muttered in a firm tone.

A firm tone that was apparently lost on Kelso…um Hoyt, "Yeah, I do."

Jackie resisted the want to drop her head in her hands once again. She had already done the action a few times in the period that Annie and Phil had been here and it was only a matter of time until Annie called her out on the actions and either asked her to explain them or just skip that step and go straight to holding it against her. So instead she held her breath and prepared herself for the worst possible question her ex-boyfriend could come up with. Most probably something about an alien performing the ceremony of the wedding.

"Ok so." 'Hoyt' began to say and then cleared his throat turning to Jackie and then Hyde, "If Donna and Eric's wedding was worse than you guys' and you guys got married in a jail, how bad was Donna and Eric's wedding?"

The question shocked and caught everyone off guard. Donna and Eric both looked at Kelso with frowns indented on their foreheads, both wondering why the heck Kelso would put the spotlight on them when this was supposed to be about Jackie and Hyde. But then they remembered, he was Kelso. When Jackie heard the question she was very surprised and had actually release the breath she'd been holding in a sigh of relief like form; then she turned to 'her husband,' to try and see what he thought about the change in subject but instead she received a look from him that said 'Don't jinx it.' Jackie nodded in agreement and broke eye contact with Hyde when her cousin's voice filled the air.

"Didn't you go?" she asked in an irritated tone, annoyed that he subject had once again been change from the topic she wanted to discuss.

"Nah." Kelso said with a shake of his head before leaning back in the chair, "I had a space mission to the sun that weekend."

Phil looked at his astronaut friend with both confusion and amazement, "The sun?"

"Yup. I came back with a super awesome tan too." came Kelso/Hoyt's smug reply.

"I thought we had already discussed their wedding." Annie reminded rather than questioned, "With the whole dress-wearing thing. Can't…"

Having a good hunch that the next words that came from Annie's much would be about his and Jackie's 'wedding' Hyde swiftly spoke up to keep the current topic of conversation as that way for as long as possible.

"You've got a point, Annie. But there's more to that story."

Eric's eyes widened slightly. More to the story? They'd already made him wear a dress what else could they possibly add, he began to wonder but stopped himself as he realized that he didn't even want to think about the possibilities. And if he didn't want to think about them then he definitely didn't want to hear them.

The scrawny young man looked over at his brother, his face showing the worry he tried to hide in his voice, "No there's not."

"Oh yes there is." Hyde replied with a mischievous smirk.

Catching the sneer on Hyde's face, Jackie couldn't help but let her own lips curve upwards into a small smile. She could tell that things were going to take a very interesting turn and she and Hyde were going to show their friends what the word 'payback' meant. After all you don't say that Jackie Burkhart got married in a courthouse and walk away without scratch—whether it be a hypothetical or literal one.

"And it gets worse." The brunette added as she started to walk behind the couch again but this time walking over to where Hyde was sitting on the piano bench.

Now Eric was really nervous and he gazed over at his girlfriend/ex-wife in hopes of settling the uneasy feeling he was getting in his stomach but by the look on the redheads face he could tell her own nerves were a bit rattled.

Kelso…uh Hoyt scooted closer to the edge of his seat, "What happened, what happened?" he asked excitedly, ready for another round of story time.

"Well…"Jackie started to say as she reclaimed her seat on the other half of the bench, but then stopped midsentence as she looked over at her 'husband' and smiled, "You know I think I've talked plenty, Steven, honey, why don't you tell the story?"

Hyde's smirk grew, "Sure thing, babe."

The smile on Jackie's face did the same as Hyde's smirk but she wasn't sure if the reason behind it was because she was excited to see what kind burns Hyde had in store for the 'divorced' couple or because of the fact that he'd called her 'babe.' A name she missed being called by him. Stopping herself from going too much into detail about the term of affection, Jackie came up with her own burn for her friends.

"Oo wait!" she said jumping back into the conversation before Hyde began, "Just in case you forget to mention. Donna's wedding dress, flannel."

While Annie scowled in almost a disgusted way, beside her Donna wore an angry scowled aimed straightly at her midget of a friend. Jackie caught both these looks along with the confused one from Phil, the nervous one from Eric, and the ready to burst with laughter ones from Fez and Kelso.

Grin still in place, Jackie looked away from the other and towards Hyde, "Okay, now you can go."

Hyde nodded in approval before he began his own story telling, deciding to skip over the whole intro part and head straight to the part where he could make his and Jackie's 'courthouse wedding' sound like Wedding of Year compared to Donna and Eric's 'wedding.'

"You know how Jackie and me were married in a courthouse?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer, "Well these two were married in a park…"

Jackie scrunched her eyebrows together when she heard what Hyde said. Had he just admitted that they were married in a courthouse? They were supposed to be denying that and coming up with a cover story while at the same time getting some revenge on Donna and Eric. Which brought up another point…

A park? He was marrying Donna and Eric off in a park when they married them in a dumb courthouse? Parks could still be romantic, courthouses couldn't! Trying to keep herself from getting too excited, Jackie reminded herself of how she knew Steven and who he was…he had to have something up his sleeve.

"Like an amusement park?" Phil asked enthusiastically

"No, like a park." Hyde replied in a dry tone, that caused Phil's smile to fall.

Just as he was getting ready to continue, he felt Jackie place her hand on his knee; it was unexpected and almost stopped his heart when he stared to wonder what it was she was doing. At least until he remembered the scene that had played out in front of him a few minutes ago with Eric, Jackie, and her well manicured claws. Not wanting history to repeat itself, especially not when he would be playing the part of Eric, Hyde took the gesture to mean his answer wasn't good enough and so he quickly added to it.

"-ing lot. A parking lot…of Fatso Burger." He put together while keeping his Zen in the best way he could, "That's where Eric and Donna got married."

Right away Kelso and Fez burst out laughing—neither Jackie nor Hyde stopped or glared at Fez for doing so because they knew it was funny and figured they could just say he laughs whenever anyone else laughs, if it was ever pointed out—even Jackie was covering her mouth to stifle a giggle. A blank face appeared on Phil's face and he wasn't sure what to say to that. And even though two of his best friends were glaring at him, Hyde's smirk never budged a centimeter.

"A parking lot?" Annie repeated as she looked at the redhead, "Why on earth would you want to get married in a parking lot?"

"We didn't want to get married in a parking lot. We were forced." Donna explained while still glaring at her smiling friends on the piano bench.

Eric nodded as he grumbled, "You can say that again."

"Yeah that's true. They were forced to get married there instead of where they had originally planned on getting married." Hyde agreed, deciding to toss them a piece of a bone, "But there was another wedding that was supposed to take place right after theirs in the same church and everything, and these guys were taking way too long to get ready they ended up getting kicked out of the church so the other wedding could start."

"We tried to warn them." Jackie stated, keeping her eyes on her Donna and then Eric and not her cousin, it was obvious that they weren't speaking about the 'wedding' anymore.

"But they wouldn't listen." Hyde added in a disappointed tone while slightly shaking his head.

Deciding it would be better to change topic before Hyde and Jackie tried to embarrass him and Donna even more, Eric turned to the man he now knew could get off a topic and start a new one that could not even be related to the previous topic, and never think twice about it.

"So Phil." He started, "Why did you right away think 'amusement park' when Hyde said 'park?'"

"Oh, cause that's where I wanted me and Annie to get married." Phil explained, smiling.

"Really? What amusement park?" Donna asked—she wasn't really all that interested but it was keeping off the subject of the lives she and Eric were given.

"Disneyland." He replied wearing an even larger smile than before and never noticing the others in the room or the strange expressions they were sending him—especially not Annie who already had her eyes closed and had begun rubbing the side of her head.

"Yeah, I had the whole thing planned too. We were gonna get married in front of Sleeping Beauty's Castle and instead of Annie walking down the aisle to 'Here Comes the Bride' it was gonna be 'It's a Small World.' The Reception was gonna be set up like the Mad Hatter's tea party with the tables being inside the teacup ride…oh and we were gonna get the Mickey Mouse ear hats with the words 'Bride' and 'Groom' sewed on them." Phil shared with them all happily and his smile grew larger when he paused or a second or two.

"But the best part was that…" he looked down almost bashfully, "I was gonna have Mickey as my best man."

The room was silent for awhile after Phil shared his Disney Wedding plans, no one quite knew how to respond to that. But it didn't take too long for one of them to come up with a few words.

"Oh man, that sounds awesome!" Kelso exclaimed excitedly, "Can I use that for my wedding?"

Sure Kelso nor 'Hoyt' had no plans of getting married any time soon but if he got to have a wedding like the one Phil had described where he could have Mickey Mouse as his best man, maybe it was time to start thinking about settling down.

"Don't you mean your next wedding?" Hyde questioned.

Kelso frowned with confusion, "Huh?"

"How many times have you been married?" Phil asked curiously.

"Fifteen." Jackie answered for him.

"Fifteen?" everyone—excluding Jackie, Fez, and Kelso—asked together.

"Yeah I know! A good looking guy like me…" Kelso/Hoyt began to say with a scowl before giving a big dopey grin, "I thought it'd be more times too.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Well there you go! Chapter 17 of 'Meet the Hydes' Hope you liked!_

_Little-not-so-interesting-fact: The idea of Phil wanting to get married in Disneyland came to me when I was watching this show where they talked about performing actual weddings in Disneyworld, they were really gorgeous weddings too where you could invited the Disney Characters to it too! I right away thought of Phil and Kelso lol_

_Until next time, thank for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, please stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	19. They Can't Do ThatCan They?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! Long time no see huh? At least for this story. It's been a little over two years since the last update hasn't it? Wow! Time really flies. I am very sorry about not updating this story for such a long time but I really was so very unmotivated to write it. The readers response was lacking when compared to my other stories. Weird because it's actually become one of the most followed stories since I stopped updating. But I always did tell readers who reviewed that I did plan on coming back to this story and today I have. Now honestly, I don't know how soon the next update will be up, but I can assure you it will be much faster than the last one lol. And like I mentioned before, the lack of readers response in reviews and such was one of the reasons I stopped updating this story—those few words really do mean a lot to an author—and I'm actually quite nervous to see if the story still has an audience after all this time. So if you like the story if you want to see more please do let me know. Leave a review here, leave a review on some of your favorite chapters a few words or paragraphs. Just let me know that you're here, reading the story, enjoying it, and wanting to read more. I would also like to take a moment to thank all of you who have continued to support this story throughout the years, also thanks to new readers who's reviews these past few days have been so sweet, Thanks to all of you who have clicked on the story today. I hope this chapter was worth the wait or at least enjoyable. It may not be the best but 'm just getting back into the swing of things. Thanks for reading, hope you like it, please review if you can, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

It felt like they had been sitting in The Forman…eh The Hyde living room for an eternity as they listened to Hoyt's aka Kelso's random ramblings. This time he was jabbering on about all the fifteen women he'd been married to. He'd state their names, say they were hot, and then go on to explain why their marriage hadn't worked out.

First there had been his high school sweetheart, _Jacklee_. She was hot but they had gotten married too young and it didn't work out. Next had been Pat, she was hot, but Hyde explained that Pat had been short for Patrick months before the wedding and after Pat's long hospital stay—Kelso was not a fan of his second marriage after that. Sandy and Brandy had been twins who were both hot but Hoyt had never been able to tell them apart so he married both! They were wives three and four. Wife number five was Diane, she was also hot, and had promised they could have a house full of dogs, Hoyt wasted no time on working on that promise but when they found out Diane was allergic she made him pick between her and the dogs. He picked the dogs.

"Then there was Jenna. She was hot. But then a couple of months into the marriage she figured out she was lesbian. I told her I was cool with it and even said have the coolest wife ever but she wanted to do her own thing so we split." Kelso continued on from his seat in the green armchair, "And then there was Carla, she was hot, but my own hotness was too much for her to take so she left me."

Phil frowned a sympathetic kind of smile. He seemed to be the only audience member Hoyt had since the others sat in their seats looking more than a little bored.

"That's terrible. Having your good looks be turned against you and your happiness." Phil said, feeling bad for his new friend.

"It's a curse." Came Kelso's reply with a quick shrug and a smirk on his lips; however that smirk faded a bit as he thought over his wives. He'd lost track of what number he was on and wanted to make sure his story—unlike Hyde and Jackie's—stayed strong. "What number wife was that?"

"Seven." His lone listener replied.

Kelso nodded, "Right, so that means I still need…" he looked down at his hands and lifted a finger with each number he said, "Eight…nine…ten…eleven…twelve…thirteen…fourteen…fi fteen." He did a quick count of his finger before giving another quick nod and confirming, "Eight more to go!"

"You're a real mathematician there, Hoyt." Hyde commented while Jackie, still beside him on the piano bench, hid her smile behind her hand.

A smug smirk appeared on Kelso lips and he arrogantly settled back in the chair, "They don't let just anyone become an astronaut space man."

"I'm starting to think they do." Eric mumbled loud enough for Kelso to hear.

"Jealous?"

Eric gave the other man a quick onceover, "Oh those big hips? _Please_!"

"My hips aren't big!" Kelso argued, "They're sexy!"

"To a pear maybe." Eric quipped back.

"Ah!" came Kelso's offended cry.

Annie rolled her eyes at the exchange occurring before her. These two characters were something else. She almost felt bad for her cousin having to deal with them but then she realized that Jackie having these crazy people in her house while she had nice normal people in hers meant that she had won that round! But that would be brought up later; right now Annie had something else on her agenda to take care of.

The blonde cleared her throat to gather everyone's attention and once she had it she began to speak, "As much as I would _love_ to hear how this would end." she made sure to squeeze in as much sarcasm as she could into that one word while keeping a perfect smile on her face, "I think we should go back a few topics. After all before we started hearing about Hoyt's basketball team wives, we were talking about Eric and Donna's Jack Benny wedding, but before that I believe we were talking about Jackie and Steven's wedding. Isn't that right?"

Jackie stared back at her cousin. She was hoping that Kelso's mindless chatter would at least have a silver lining of Annie forgetting all about the previous talk about her and Steven's wedding. That had been set up in a courthouse hallway of all places.

"I don't think so, honey." Phil said with a furrow in his brow—Jackie wanted to kiss him! Unit he continued on, "Before we started hearing about Hoyt's marriages we were talking about my Disneyland wedding dream, and before that was Donna and Eric's wedding and before that was Jackie and Hyde's wedding."

Annie looked at her husband, she didn't care if she got the order right or not she just wanted to go back to talking about this courthouse wedding, "Thank you, Phil."

Phil nodded with a proud grin while patting Annie's knee, "Just doing my husbandly duties."

"So Jackie," Annie quickly switched her attention back to her cousin, "your wedding. Now…remind me again, where was it exactly?"

For a brief moment Jackie thought about switching the location of the wedding, hoping that maybe Annie really had forgotten about the courthouse setting. But Jackie knew Annie still remembered, that was why she was asking now. Annie could have easily said that the wedding had been in a courthouse but she wanted Jackie to actually say it.

"It was um…it was in a courthouse." Jackie replied, not liking the bitter taste that the ugly words had left in her mouth.

"That's right!" the tone Annie spoke in made it sound like she had just remembered the fact herself, "But you know, I was thinking about it and your courthouse wedding doesn't exactly match up with something else you said about your wedding earlier."

Jackie could feel her heart begin to beat faster and faster. Annie had found a hole in their wedding story. But how could she? Jackie and Steven had tried to be so vague on their wedding story, of course their friends were a different story. Saying they got married in a courthouse hallway? What was that?! Thinking back, Jackie tried to think of something else that had been said at about her and Steven's wedding but she couldn't think of anything except…Oh no. There was something but Jackie hopped it wasn't what Annie was talking about. She said nothing not wanting to give her cousin anymore ideas and tried to play it cool

"What's that, Annie?" she asked, her tone polite and friendly.

"Elton John."

The two words, the name of one of Jackie's favorites musicians, caused her to curse in her mind while keeping her smile in place outside.

Annie kept her own polite smile in place, though it seemed like her smile had a hint of evil in it, "Surely you didn't have Elton John sing to you in a dreary little courthouse hallway, did you?"

Before Jackie could make a sound another voice spoke up instead.

"I don't think so." Phil said with a small frown, "I don't think his grand piano would fit in there. And Elton John without his piano is like…Bugs Bunny without his carrot. It's part of their image."

"That is an excellent point, Phil, darling." Annie agreed—ignoring the second half of his statement—and then titled her head to the side as she looked back at Jackie, "It looks like there's been a little slip up. Perhaps even a lie. But the question is which part is the lie? Could it be that you really didn't get married in a courthouse, although why on earth would anyone say they did if they didn't. Or did Elton John not really sing at your wedding at all? Hmmm?"

Jackie stared at the couple sitting in front of her; Annie with that conceding smile of hers and Phil looking rather sad—probably afraid that he wasn't sitting with people who had sat with Elton John. Jackie could say the Elton John part was a lie—which it was, but it was also one of the better things that she had on Annie. But Annie had a point why would anyone say they were married in a courthouse if they weren't? Maybe just maybe Jackie could make it work.

She bit the inside of her lip, hoping Annie couldn't see, and hoped she could come up with a good story for this, "Um the courthouse."

"Was where we had our first wedding, Elton sang at our second one." Hyde finished without missing a beat.

Hearing his words surprised Jackie but mostly made her very happy. She was so glad he was on her team! With a large and this time genuine grin back on her face, Jackie wrapped her arms around her 'husband's arm.

"That's right. Steven loves me so much he married me twice!" She declared proudly, jutted her chin a bit.

Hyde looked down at the raven haired beauty clinging onto him and it made him smirk, she caught his smirk and smiled right back at him. For a moment they looked like an actual couple—even to their friends who knew all about the current game. Their current position confused them a bit, among other things.

"Wait, they got married twice?" Eric asked Donna in a surprisingly quieter voice, "They can't do that…can they?"

"Hey I got married fifteen times." commented an eavesdropping Kelso.

Donna watched the pair seated on the piano bench and couldn't help the faint smile appear on her lips as she nodded her head, "They're good."

"Aw." Phil's grin grew as he watched his cousin-in-laws. "That's so sweet that you guys got married twice. Isn't that cute, Annie?"

"Adorable." His wife muttered without even faking her sincerity, "Although when a couple gets married twice, it's either because of two things. Either they're old and wrinkly or they're renewing their vows after their marriage was in shambles."

"And though your worry lines are becoming more apparent, Jackie," she went on pointing her manicure finger at Jackie's forehead causing Jackie's hand to fly up to it, "I wouldn't say you were grey and wrinkly just yet. Which only leaves one other option." Annie's smile stretched and she seemed to lean forward with interest, "So tell me, how did your marriage almost completely fall apart?"

Hyde looked over at his 'bride' and found her still touching her forehead in a slightly panicky manner as if she were trying to find the wrinkles Annie saw, it was a sight that made Hyde shake his head. He did not care for this Jackie. Annie was making Jackie act like, insecure, ashamed, and worried about her looks; that was not the Jackie Burkhart he knew. Hyde didn't like Annie either, in fact he probably preferred the shell of Jackie than Annie, and there was no way he was going to let her win.

"You forgot the third option." He commented zenly.

Annie's eyes darted to him, "And what third option would that be, Steven?"

"First wedding was for just the two of us." Hyde explained not ever breaking a sweat, "Second one was the one for the family and friends and everyone else."

When Jackie first heard Steven speak up she wasn't sure what he was up to but was busying searching for wrinkles, she didn't try to stop him. And now that he'd given this new explanation she was very glad that she hadn't, his answer was brilliant! And what made it even better was the slightly defeated expression that appeared on Annie's face just moments later.

She was eager to jump in to the story, "That's right, we were already planning our wedding but really couldn't wait to be married so we just did it! And there was nothing big or fancy because all I needed at my wedding was Steven." She ended her statement by grabbing his right hand in between her two small ones, Hyde followed along and smirked straight at the blonde.

"Please Jackie, we had been planning out our weddings since we five years old." Annie reminded with an unconvinced look on her face, "You expect me to believe that a burnout like him could get you to give up your horse drawn carriage and seven tiered wedding cake along with all of your other wedding details?"

Hyde's eyebrows rose up, "Burnout?"

"Oh Steven, lighten up. We're family." Annie replied with false sweetness.

"Right," he nodded before adding, "Bleach blonde."

Jackie had to bite the inside of her cheek it to keep from laughing at her cousin's wide eyed expression, "Steven!" she manage to scold with a straight face.

"Don't worry, Jackie. We're family." He assured with a smirk.

Annie was beginning to get annoyed by that smirk that kept appearing on Hyde's face. At first it had been nice and almost charming but now she was sick of it. She swung her head to look at her husband.

"Phil, aren't you going to say something." She hissed sounding like she was making an order.

"Oh right." Phil agreed with a quick head nod, "Annie's hair isn't bleached, Steven. It's perfect. Which is what makes it look fake."

The last part of Phil's statement made both Annie's shoulders and facial expression drop with a sigh. However instead of arguing with her husband, she kept her focus on the coupe in front of her—she wasn't done with them yet.

"I just can't believe you gave all of that dream wedding up for him and got married in a courthouse hallway."

"Well, believe it." Jackie replied and in that moment Hyde got to see a glimpse of the old Jackie coming through, "Steven has helped me grow up and mature. He showed me what real love is and how you don't need a _white_ horse drawn carriage and seven tired cake. He's helped me become the person I am today."

Hyde was surprised by not only the words that Jackie had said but the way her tone had sounded so sincere. Had she really meant them?

Jackie continued on, "And besides we had the second wedding right after and it had all of those things and _more_."

"And this second wedding, why'd did you still have that one?" Annie questioned, "I mean it sounds like the two of you were one of those 'marriage is more important than the wedding' couples with getting married in the courthouse. So why have the second one?"

"Jackie wanted it." Hyde answered but after dealing with Annie after this long he knew that reply wouldn't do any good so he added, "We both wanted to get married as soon as we could but Jackie worked hard on the wedding planning. I knew she still wanted it and what Jackie wants, she pretty much gets."

Hearing this Jackie gave a faint smile, as she thought to herself a bit somberly, 'Most of the time.' After all there had been one thing she'd wanted but didn't get. A future with Steven. She wanted to at least know that they had a future together but she didn't get that. The closest thing she got to that was this fake future she'd created with him now.

"How did the fist wedding end up taking place in the hallway?" Phil was genuinely curious to know. However it wasn't his voice that broke Jackie from her thoughts it was Donna's.

The redhead smiled with amusement, "That's actually a really good story, you should tell it Jackie."

"It's really not that good of a story." Jackie waved her hand, trying to wave of the subject as she did so, "No one wants to hear it."

"Sure the do." Donna insisted.

Jackie shook her head back and forth, "No, no they don't."

"I think they do."

"Well I think they don't. And they think they don't too." Jackie argued, barely being able to keep track of what she was saying exactly, se just knew they couldn't make up another tall tale.

"Personally I for one would love to hear this story." Annie was swift to inform.

Phil looked very eager as he agreed, "Me too, me too!"

"Sounds like they do wanna hear it after all." Donna smirked.

Jackie shot a quick glare at her ex-sister-in-law and soon to be ex-friend, "Um…well. Steven and I were in such a rush to get married that day because we couldn't spend another day not married…because we love each other that much. But it was later in the evening and by the time we got to the courthouse the judge was already leaving but we managed to convince him to marry us then and there in the hallway. See, really not that good of a story. _Donna_."

The two girls of the basement gang looked at each other wearing an expression on their face that was much different from the other; Jackie seemed to be sending Donna a silent warning while Donna did her best to keep her smile from growing. Meanwhile the other young woman in the room was still thinking.

"You know what I don't understand?" Jackie's cousin mused out loud.

"How to say something that's not in question form?" Hyde replied with his own question. He understood that she was probably trying to find the loopholes in this whole marriage story but did she have to ask a new prying question each second?

Annie ignored his shot and smiled on, "How do these people," she gestured towards the group of four misfits on the other side of the sitting area, "know about your secret courthouse wedding?"

"They were there." Hyde said without a second thought.

And he really should have taken the time for that second thought. Jackie wanted to smack him on the head or at least tell him that he'd contradicted a detail they'd given about their courthouse wedding not too long ago—and one she was sure Annie had remembered.

"I thought this courthouse hallway wedding was just you two lovebirds."

She did.

While Hyde's face fell but hid behind his shades, Jackie stepped in with a plan…or at least an explanation.

"Yes, it was just the two of us." she confirmed quickly, "But those people…I mean they were also there as our witnesses. Witnesses need to be there when you get married. You can't get married without a witness. It's the law. Phil's a lawyer. Right, Phil?" Jackie asked, her tone of voice not letting on to her slight feeling of panic but the speed of her speech definitely was.

Luckily Phil didn't seemed to notice, "That's true." he nodded and soon received a scowl from his wife which made his open palms to shoot up to create a kind of wall between the two of them, "I don't make the laws, I just follow them." he reminded before adding on, "But if I was making laws, the first one I'd put into effect would be Trampoline Thursday."

"Trampoline Thursday?" repeated a slightly puzzled Eric.

An excited look on his face, Phil turned to Eric and nodded, "Everyone would be given a trampoline and it would be the law that on Thursdays you had to spend at least one hour jumping on it. It could help lower crime rates and everything, I mean who can stay mad while jumping on a trampoline."

"That is something I would actually go out and totally vote for." Eric said which made Phil happy to hear, "You know what other law you should enforce?" he asked elatedly, "Musical Mondays. At the same time, people all over would have to break out into song for a whole hour—no matter what you're doing. It would be a real life musical!"

"I love it!" Phil sang in an off key tone but a very large grin.

The two men laughed together but their close chumminess made Kelso think they sounded more like Wilma Flintstone and Betty Rubble giggling. He didn't like being left out like this. He could come up with some funny laws too—he was sure he could!

"Oo guys! I got one!" Kelso announced looking like he was going to sit in the middle of them—but remained in his seat in the armchair, "What about Rockin' Wednesdays. And people could like rock out on Wednesdays! Or….do something with rocks!"

Neither Eric nor Phil appeared to enthusiastic about Kelso's pitch but the one who seemed the least interest was Annie. In fact she ignored the idea completely and looked back at her cousin and cousin-in-law while Eric and Phil continued to talk amongst themselves about other rules Phil should make when he moved up the ladder and became president. This included changing the color of the white house to a brighter sunny color of yellow. One could only guess who's suggestion that had been.

"So, you had two weddings and yet I was invited to neither one of them." Annie stated to speak up once again.

"Annie, I don't know why you keep thinking that." Jackie started to say, "We did invite you, I'm sure of it."

Hyde nodded his head as he beside her, "I remember seeing Jackie makin' out your invitation."

"Well I never received it." Annie sharply replied right away.

"Well I gave it to Donna to send off." Jackie explained and when she saw Donna's brows furrow together she couldn't help but grin back with an amused smile that actually very was much like the one Donna had been giving her moment ago.

Donna shook her head, 'I don't…I don't really remember that. All I really remember about Jackie and Hyde's wedding planning was Bridezilla Jackie."

"Jackie was a bridezilla?" Annie sounded pleased to find this out. "Pleas do go on.

"No! No! I wasn't a birdezilla. Donna is just exaggerating." Jackie tried to defend herself and then looked over at the redhead, "I was just stressed out because I had to find bridesmaid shoes to fit your Magilla Gorilla sized feet."

Eric frowned as he heard the other conversation in the room that wasn't being too kind to his lady/ex-lady, "Hey, Donna's feet aren't that big. I mean her shoes never fit me." he bent his head down and tucked his chin in as he leaned closer to Phil and muttered, "They were too wide for my feet."

The mutter wasn't soft enough and Donna heard everything that her boyfriend had said, she frowned and decided it was time he got thrown under the bus and since there wasn't a real one around at the meant a metaphorical one would have to do.

"I gave the invitation to Eric to send off." she explained to Annie.

Green orbs became large, this Annie was pretty scary and not just because she was a blood relation to Jackie.

"Um…" he struggled for a reply, then soon came up with one, "Uh I had jazzercise that day. So I gave it to Kelso to mail."

"I've got the best excuse of them all." Kelso said after giving a quick scoff, "I had to go to the moon. I gave it over to Fez ."

A frightened expression appeared made its way on to the foreigner's face as he squeaked out a pitiful, "Pie?"

His worried eyes scanned the crowd looking for help but no one seemed to be willing to jump in and lend a land or in this case a word.

The one worded statement said in the small little voice caused quite a few reactions. A few frowns came from Annie and Phil—even Eric. Kelso bursted out laughing once again and while Donna and Hyde seemed to just be staring on and watching the scene, one of them looked more entertained than the other. Meanwhile Jackie, took advantage of not having Annie's eyes watching her every move and soon dropped her head into her hands.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Good? Bad? Do you want to read more? Or should the story be discontinued? Let me know in a review!_

_Little-not-so-interesting-fact: The whole courthouse wedding idea was inspired by an episode of Frasier. Where the main couple—Niles and Daphne—plan to get married in a courthouse…several times. It is one of my favorite wedding episodes ;D_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
